Todos Los Días De Mi Vida
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu vida fuera perfecta y estuvieras completamente enamorada de tu marido, pero tras un accidente no recordaras los últimos 4 años de tu vida? La vida de Nara Shikamaru, se había ido al traste en apenas minutos. Ahora,tendrá la misión más importante de su vida, volver a enamorar a su mujer. Pero tendrá que andarse con cuidado, no es el único que ahora ira a por ella.
1. Prologo

_**Aquí os presento mi nueva historia larga ShikaTema…Vale, vale lo sé. Sé que iba a poner la de "Mr&Mrs Nara" peroooooo, estoy en ella. Y esta, no puedo resistir no subirla. Ósea, es que es ajsjjsdjdchjshd. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, voy a coger la idea de la película "Todos Los Días De Mi Vida" una de mis favoritas y con la que he llorado…pufff. Pero el tema, es que va a ser todo inventado por mi menos la idea y los personajes. Ósea me voy a inspirar en la mayoría de escenas, pero me lo voy a inventar. ¿Sabéis no? Enteeeedmeee(Grita sollozando) jajajajajaj. En serio.**_

_La canción será __Enchanted - Taylor Swift__ ._

_**Los personajes, obviamente, no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Kishiiiiii, ¡que te adoro cohone! (La última palabra no es un error ortográfico jajajaj).**_

_**Os presento el prólogo. Nunca lo he hecho, pero estoy tan emocionada por esta historia….Que lo hago, mujajajajaj. El jueves o el viernes está el primer capítulo.**_

**S**_&_**T**

_Amor de tu vida_ sólo hay uno, o eso dicen. Cuando lo encuentras deseas pasar el mayor tiempo con él/ella, piensas en él/ella a todas horas, gastas más de lo necesario en facturas de teléfono…

También empiezas a querer tener a esa persona para ti solamente, no soportas que otros/otras estén encima de ella/él. A eso, lo llaman _celos_. Odiosos a veces, necesarios otras.

A veces, puedes haber estado sólo meses con esa persona y ya deseas estar toda la vida a su lado. ¿Por qué? Porque estas enamorado/a y tienes claro que esa persona es el amor de tu vida. Puedes tardar años también, pero ese momento en el que le pides _matrimonio,_ lo tienes claro. Quieres pasar todos los días de tu vida con esa persona. Y quieres que ella/él, pase todos los suyos contigo.

Y a eso, no se le puede llamar otra cosa que _amor_.

Ya que pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, estarás toda tu vida a su lado. Porque es lo que quieres, es lo que deseas. Pero, ¿y si el destino juega en tu contra? ¿Y si, tras acabar de que casarte con esa persona, vivís felices, sois felices, todo se desmorona?

A veces el destino, es traicionero. A veces, es una piedra más en tu camino que has de superar.

Pero, ¿y si esa persona ya no quiere que estés a su lado? ¿Qué paso con las _promesas_? ¿Qué paso con el amor? ¿Acaso, ya no eres el amor de su vida? ¿Qué harás?

-Te lo dije el día de nuestra boda y te lo volveré a repetir ahora: "En la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque el mundo se esté acabando, estaré siempre a tu lado. Seguiré _enamorado_ de ti hasta la medula. Ya no te dejare escapar, estaré contigo _todos los días de mi vida_."-

**S**_&_**T**

_**Ahora imaginaos a Shikamaru diciendo eso…(Muerta en el suelo, traigan asistencia médica.) Jajajjaja.**_

_**Dice algo parecido, pero yo le he dado mi toque: "TemariAckerman06". Muajajajja.**_

_**Espero que os interese mi historia. Porque a mi escribir el prologo me ha encantado. Me parece tan bonito. **_

_**Me llamareis pesada, porque últimamente no paro de subir ShkaTemas. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Hare todos los fics posibles ShikaTemas! ¡De la mejor pareja que ha habido y habrá! (Esa frase es de Juego de Tronos de la ciudad de Qathar: "Soy uno de los doce, y esta es Qathar la mejor ciudad que ha habido y habrá!" ¡Khalessi, reviéntale con tus dragones! ¡Es un presumido y egocéntrico! Va, que me pierdo y os cuento mi vida jajajaj. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, abajo a la derecha recuadrito de Reviews. Escribidme que será un honor y una alegría para mí leeros.**_

_**¡Besos! Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Te Amo

_**Primer capítulo de Todos Los Días De Mi Vida. Que ilusión, espero que os guste.**_

_**La canción será **__Shattered-Trading Yesterday.__** En serio, buenísima. Una de mis canciones favoritas.**_

_**Los personajes son, para mi desgracia porque si no haría cosas amorosas jejej, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Te Amo**

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Deja de lanzarme bolas de nieve!-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, princesa?-

-¡Que no me llames princesa, sabes que lo odio! ¡Y por supuesto que no te tengo miedo!-Le devolvió la bola de nieve un poco más grande.

-Bien…¿Quieres jugar?-Cogió una cantidad notable de nieve del suelo formando en sus guantes una bola de mediano tamaño.-¡Tu lo has querido!-Ella corrió esquivándola, aunque no puedo evitar que la segunda le diera en la cara. Se puso las manos sobre ella. El se asusto.

-¿Estás bien?-Se acerco hacia ella tirando la bola de nieve que tenía en su mano.-¿Te he hecho mucho daño? No fue mi-El chico se paro al recibir una gran cantidad de nieve en toda la cara. Escupió un poco que se le había metido en la boca.

-¡Toma esa! ¡Ahhh, que bien sabe la venganza!-Dijo ella riéndose y sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿Sabes? Eso es trampa.-Dijo acabando de quitar toda la nieve de su cara.

-¿Trampa? No hemos dicho que hubiera reglas.-Le aclaro ella tan tranquila.

-¿Ah, no?-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Muy bien, tu lo has dicho. No hay reglas.-

-No hay reglas…¡Eh, suéltame vago!-El la había cogido cual saco de patatas.

-No.-Y corrió con ella unos cuantos metros, por elparque de_ Konoha_.

-¡En serio, suéltame me voy a caer _baka_!-Dijo ella sin poder esconder la cara de idiota que tenia al sonreír.

-No te vas a caer. Creo.-

-¿Crees? ¡_Oi_, tu…!-Y el chico se tropezó con una gran montaña de nieve cayendo de cara y esta a un lado suyo boca arriba. En cuanto le vio se empezó a reír.

-Creo que lo llaman _karma_.-

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa.-Dijo al haber levantado su cara de la nieve.-¡Achus!-Estornudo segundos después. Ella se rio aun con más ganas. El la miro con el ceño fruncido pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.-Eres una problemática, ¿lo sabías?-

-Ya me lo habías dicho alguna que otra vez.-Dijo ella cuando se había quitado alguna que otra lágrima provocada por tanto reír.

Entonces el chico, cogiéndola por sorpresa, la tumbo en la nieve poniéndose el encima.

-Se va ensuciar el pelo, vago.-Esta lo llevaba suelto a petición de él. Que por una vez, le había hecho caso.

-Pues te lo lavas.-

-¡Ah, gracias por el consejo, no se me había ocurrido!-Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-De nada.-Centro su mirada en sus ojos verde-azulados y se perdió en ellos, al igual que ella en los suyos, que eran marrones.-Temari.-

-¿Mmmh?-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

-Te amo.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Shikamaru.-

-¿Mmh?-

-Te amo.-Dijo sonriéndole aun más.

-Eres una copiona, ¿lo sabías? Eso de dirigir una empresa te está dejando sin imaginación, ¿eh?-La dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-Por lo menos a mí se me ocurren cosas ingeniosas, no como a otros que…-Dijo acercándose también a sus labios.

-¿Qué…?-Se freno él, incitándola a continuar, cuando se rozaban.

-Que…Son unos vagos, hasta para dar un beso a su mujer.-

-Problemática…-Susurro, con una sonrisa, antes de que ella le acercara del abrigo para besarle.

Se besaron demostrándose su amor, demostrándose cuanto se amaban. Llevaban casi 1 año casados y tres de novios, y se querían tanto o más como el primer día. A sus 24 él, y 27 ella, no dudaban que hubieran encontrado a su media naranja, que hubieran encontrado al amor de su vida.

El se separo manteniendo su nariz pegada a la de ella, aspirando su aroma, con los ojos cerrados soñando despierto, estaba loco por ella, completa y absolutamente loco por ella.

-Agresiva…-Dijo abriendo y fijando sus ojos de nuevo en los de ella.

-Inútil…-Dijo ella copiando al chico.

Se dieron otro beso, corto pero intenso. Sólo que esta vez, el mantuvo que la distancia entre la boca de ella y la suya fuera hasta tal punto de que respiraban en la boca del otro.

-Mujer problemática…-

-Vago idiota…-

Esta vez se besaron mordiendo ella el labio de él recibiendo un regaño de su parte, al que está sólo rio, pero en seguida fue callada por un beso sensual de él. Shikamaru se ponía nervioso, muy nervioso, cuando ella le mordía él labio porque era su punto débil. Pero él se sabía unos cuantos de ella. Así que introdujo su lengua en su boca saboreándola una vez más, nunca se cansaría de su sabor a jazmines, nunca se cansaría de ella.

Ella la acepto gustosa saboreando su olor y su toque a hierbabuena que simplemente la volvía loca, la encantaba olerle y aun más saborear su boca y su lengua, nunca se cansaría de su sabor, ni de él en general.

Él se separo de ella y poniéndose de pie, llevándose una mirada de regaño de ella. Le iba a matar. El pelinegro la ayudo a levantarse, conocía bastante bien a su marido, tenía algo en mente. Le miro con una ceja levantada. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, su mujer ya sabía que planeaba algo, aunque le hubiera mirado enfadada al principio.

Al ayudarla a levantarla la acerco a su cuerpo para auparla y que esta ponga sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Temari seguía con la ceja levantada.

-¿Qué querías mujer? Estaba incomodo.-

Le dijo él como única explicación de sus actos, ella sólo sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los de él reanudando el beso. En otra ocasión le hubiera matado, pero ahora, sólo quería quedarse sin aliento. Concretamente, que él la dejara sin aliento.

El sonrió en medio del beso, pero en vez de profundizarlo, la devolvería lo del labio. Así que aparto su boca de la de ella, la cual soltó un "Tsk", y se dirigió a su cuello besándolo en una zona un poco más baja del medio. Ella no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, él se la estaba devolviendo. Había ido directo a uno de sus puntos débiles. Maldito y estúpido genio.

Cuando Shikamaru lo oyó, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras mantenía su boca en su cuello. Dio otro beso, de una intensidad menor, pero que le causo un suspiro a ella. Cuando la volvió a mirar de frente, no podía evitar amar aún más, si era posible, a esa mujer. Saber que la ponía contra las cuerdas le encantaba. Tenía levantada la cabeza y cerrados los ojos disfrutando del beso que le había dado.

Entonces para que despertara de su ensoñación, se acerco y le dio un suave beso, mientras giraba lentamente sobre sí. Ella reacciono sintiendo una suave presión sobre sus labios mientras giraba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese hombre, la hacía perderse en un mar de sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles. Estaba segura, de que amaba con una locura infinita a ese hombre pelinegro, a su marido, a ese que aunque fuera tres años menos que ella, era el único que la ponía su mundo al revés. Era su Polo Sur, era su contraparte, su media naranja, era la última y más importante pieza del puzzle de su vida. Era sin ninguna duda, el hombre de su vida, el amor de su vida.

Entonces el paro y la bajo, ella mantuvo las manos en su cuello y él en su cintura.

-¿Sabes Shikamaru?-

-¿Mh?-Dijo él mientras jugaba con uno de los rizos de su peinado.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como tú se hubiera convertido en mi vida.-El la miro a los ojos sorprendido. Ella nunca se expresaba abiertamente.-¿Qu-Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Es la verdad, así que no se qué pretendes qu-

El la beso con todo el amor y todas las ganas que podía, pero sin profundizarlo. Ella casi se desmaya, pero se recompuso apartándole y reanudando lo que iba a decir.

-Sí me sigues interrumpiendo así, creo que nunca acabare de decir lo que tengo que decirte.-El la miro extrañado para luego hacerlo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Esa que planeaba algo.-¡Quieto fiera!-Le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho. El la cogió y la beso.-¡Shikamaru! ¡Quieto y déjame hablar, en serio!-El se puso normal, pero manteniendo sus manos en su cintura.-Mañana es nuestro aniversario,-El puso una cara de sorprendido.-no finjas que se que te acordabas.-El sonrió, le encantaba hacerla enfadar.-Así que bueno…-Tosió para intentar ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no ocurrió. El se dio cuenta de este hecho, su mujer casi nunca se sonrojaba al hablar de estos temas, ¿Qué pasaba?-Bueno, yo he pensado que…Mi regalo, podría ser…-Shikamaru la miro curioso.-Bueno, podríamos intentar quedarme embarazada…-Shikamaru abrió los ojos enormemente. No se lo esperaba, por sobre todas las cosas, esto, no se lo esperaba.-¿Qué es esa cara? ¿No quieres? Porque si no, bueno esperaríamos más tiempo pero…-El solo sonrió.-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Vas a hablar o te compro un robot que lo haga por ti?-Shikamaru se rio, ella le iba a pegar pero en cuanto entrelazo sus manos con las suyas, se callo esperando a que hablara.

-¿Sabes? Cada día tengo aun más claro que tome la decisión correcta al casarme contigo.-Ella le mira con una ceja levantada. Iba a decir algo cuando él siguió hablando.-Sólo que debería habértelo pedido antes.-Puso una mano en su propia nuca soltando una pequeña risa. Ella sonrió débilmente pero siguió de la misma forma.-Y cada día que pasa, estoy, si es posible, mas enamorado de ti, Sabaku No Temari. Y hoy, me has hecho por tercera vez en mi vida, el hombre más feliz y más suertudo del mundo. No podría ser más feliz, Temari. No podría ser más feliz sabiendo que quieres que tengamos un hijo. Mi heredero. Y sé lo que estas pensando, que porque si lo deseaba no te lo había dicho. Eso es fácil, porque eso es una decisión única y solamente tuya y por tanto no te puedo presionar. Y las mujeres sois muy vuestras en esos temas.-

-¿Desde cuándo llevas deseando tener un hijo conmigo, pervertido?-

-Al año de salir contigo.-

-Joder, ¿desde tan pronto?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Y qué quieres? Me había enamorado hasta la medula de ti.-Ella le sonrió deleitándole con la sonrisa más bella, según él, de todo el mundo.

-Sí me sigues diciendo cosas así, contando las que has dicho antes, no voy a dejarte salir de casa mañana.-

-Me has quitado la idea problemática.-Y fijaron su nuevo objetivo con un corto pero intenso beso.-Oye,-La dijo mientras empezaba a andar poniendo un brazo sus hombros, mientras ella ponía uno en su cintura.-¿podemos adelantarlo a hoy? No creo que pueda esperar.-

-Cuando quieres no eres un vago, ¿eh?-

-_Tsk_, prefiero reservar mis energías para cosas importantes, como por ejemplo,-Se acerco a su oído.-hacer cosas para mayores de edad junto con mi mujer, entre las que ahora se incluye embarazarla...-

-Pervertido…-Y le dio un cachete con su mano libre.

-Igual que tu, princesa…-

Siguieron andando por las calles de _Konoha _en dirección a su casa.

Noviembre, ese mes que está entre medias del odioso Octubre y del querido Diciembre. En el que no hace excesivo frio, pero en el que no puedes salir sin abrigo. En el que, raras veces, nieva. Aunque en Konoha, todo puede pasar.

Hoy a 19 de Noviembre de 2014, está nevando. Era una nieve fina y agradable, pero con el todo el tiempo que había estado nevando, al final había cuajado. Alrededor de uno o dos cm.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando un chico de pelo azabache, agarrado con una coleta alta, dándola una forma de piña, iba caminando con un brazo sobre los hombros de una chica rubia, oscura, que llevaba el pelo suelto y abrazaba a su marido de la cintura metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón.

Se pararon delante de una cafetería, observando los bollos y más cosas que había.

-Voy a por dos capuccinos, ¿te parece?-

-Me has leído la mente, genio. Te espero aquí, sabes que me encanta observar como nieva.-

-Como quieras, mujer.-La dio un beso en la frente y se fue a comprar los cafés.

Ella no había nacido en Konoha, sino en Suna. Esa ciudad tenía un clima opuesto a Konoha. Era abrasador por el día, helado por las noches. No había un maldito término medio. Pero cuando se vino a vivir aquí, a casa de Shikamaru, cuando llevaban saliendo un año no pudo estar más feliz. La daba pena y tristeza dejar su hogar, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ir a vivir con el hombre que amaba. Y no sólo ella, sus hermanos se vivieron también a vivir a Konoha. Eso sí, con sus respectivas novias. Aunque estaba casada con Shikamaru, seguían siendo igual de protectores que el primer día. Pero aunque ellos no lo sabían, yo se que ellos aceptaron a Shikamaru cuando me vine a vivir con él a Konoha. Les oí decirle lo típico, "Cuídala." "Como la hagas daño, te matamos." "Amala más que a tu propia vida". No oí lo que les dijo Shikamaru para que lo aceptaran, pero si oí la contestación a la última pregunta, "Ya lo hago." La verdad, no pude haber tenido más suerte cuando conocí a ese hombre. Cuando tras citas, palabras, insultos, tiras y aflojas, me enamore de él. Quizás fue a primera vista, ¿Quién sabe? Sólo sé que…

-¡Señorita cuidado!-Me grito un señor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me gire a donde provenía la voz, pero lo último que note fue que caí contra el suelo, llevándome un golpe en la cabeza y empezando a ver todo borroso…

Acababa de pagar los cafés en cuanto oí a un señor gritar en la calle y después de esos gritos de miedo y un sonido de un coche chocándose. Salí a ver qué pasaba, y vi las piernas de alguien que estaba en el suelo rodeado por una maraña de gente. Debía de haber tenido un accidente. Observe a la izquierda y vi que el coche se había subido a la acera. Sí será un conductor penoso y…Espera, ¿y Temari? Mire aun mas a la izquierda y no estaba. Se había quedado ahí esperándome y…Mire hacia donde la maraña de personas deje caer los cafés y me acerque corriendo hacia allí, saltando el coche y pasando entre la gente. Algunos me miraban enfadados, pero en cuanto veían mi cara de terror, se callaban. Cuando llegue a primera fila lo que veía no me lo creía. Abrí los ojos enormemente. Y empecé a susurrar en bajo.

-No…No…No, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡Temari!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas tirándome a su lado y subiendo su cabeza a mis piernas.-_Oi,_ deja las bromas problemática. Esto no es gracioso…¿eh?-Las lágrimas no se podían retener más en mis ojos y salieron con libertad, mojando la ropa de mi mujer. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla, rozándola con miedo, viendo que tenía los ojos todavía un poco abiertos. Al ver eso, puse uno de mis dedos en su cuello notando como aún tenía pulso. Aunque fuera bajo. Esa era mi mujer.-¡Eh!-Grite quitándome las lágrimas.-¿Han llamado a una ambulancia? ¡Aun tiene pulso!-Grite desesperado.

-Sí en unos momentos está aquí…-

-Gracias.-Fue todo lo que le dije a ese señor.

Vi que sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, mientras oía y oía, la sirena de la ambulancia cada vez más cerca.

-Temari, aguanta ¿eh? No me puedes dejar sólo. No podría vivir sin ti. Te necesito, te necesito demasiado. Aun me queda el resto de mi vida para vivirla contigo. Aguanta, mujer. Te amo, te amo, te amo mujer problemática…-La dije abrazándola contra mí.

Tenía la vista borrosa y notaba como la gente se agolpaba alrededor mío, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había tenido un accidente? Tenía mucho sueño…Entonces vi a un chico más joven que yo, con una coleta alta acercarse hacia mí, me gritaba algo. No entendía lo que decía. ¿Me estaba llamando? Yo sólo quería dormir. El chico estaba llorando. ¿Lloraba por mí? Entonces toco mi cuello, me estaba tomando el pulso, ¿todavía estaba viva? Les grito algo a los de alrededor. Cada vez veía menos. Note como él me apretaba contra sí diciéndome palabras que no entendía, sólo entendí, "Temari", y lo último que dijo: "Te amo mujer problemática…"¿Me amaba? ¿Mujer problemática? ¿Temari? ¿Quién era Temari? ¿Acaso era yo? Es más, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Ya no pude reflexionar más porque mi vista se había nublado por completo. Por fin estaba durmiendo.

**S**_&_**T**

_**Acepto piedras, cohetes, bombas…jajajajjaja.**_

_**Espero vuestros Reviews a ver qué tal el capítulo. ¡Besos!**_

.

**Mitchel0420:** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes la conti, como prometí. Gracias por tu Review.

.

_**Se despide, TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Buenas y Malas Noticias

_**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Qué os guste!**_

_**La canción será **__The One Got Away-Katy Perry.** Vale, ¿habéis visto este vídeo? Es realmente horrible. Me pegue una llorera viéndolo...Encaja a la perfección en este capítulo así que escucharla mientras leéis.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Buenas y malas noticias**

_Tenía la vista borrosa y notaba como la gente se agolpaba alrededor mío, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había tenido un accidente? Tenía mucho sueño…Entonces vi a un chico más joven que yo, con una coleta alta acercarse hacia mí, me gritaba algo. No entendía lo que decía. ¿Me estaba llamando? Yo sólo quería dormir. El chico estaba llorando. ¿Lloraba por mí? Entonces toco mi cuello, me estaba tomando el pulso, ¿todavía estaba viva? Les grito algo a los de alrededor. Cada vez veía menos. Note como él me apretaba contra sí diciéndome palabras que no entendía, sólo entendí, "Temari", y lo último que dijo: "Te amo mujer problemática…"¿Me amaba? ¿Mujer problemática? ¿Temari? ¿Quién era Temari? ¿Acaso era yo? Es más, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Ya no pude reflexionar más porque mi vista se había nublado por completo. Por fin estaba durmiendo._

…

Camillas empujadas de un lado para otro en una velocidad vertiginosa, gente llorando, lamentos, rabia, odio, tristeza, pero sobretodo soledad. Eso es lo que ocurría en ese hospital. La soledad era lo que sentía un chico de una coleta negra alta que esperaba sentado en una banca de la zona de cuidados intensivos. Se mordía las uñas nervioso a la vez que pateaba el suelo con el pie izquierdo. Llevaba 1 hora allí y no había sabido todavía nada. Le habían dicho que se había llevado un golpe en la cabeza y que estaba inconsciente. Nada más.

Había llamado hace 10 minutos a sus hermanos, y a una amiga de los dos, Ino. También había llamado a Chouji, su mejor amigo. No le había hecho falta decirle nada, él sabia que pasaba algo.

Sakura también una amiga de los dos, más amiga de su mujer, estaba ahora mismo en la Sala de Operaciones. Al entrar la había visto, ella le pregunto qué hacia aquí, el no la contesto, pero cuando Sakura le pregunto sobre Temari el subió su cabeza, y la miro. Ella había visto llorar pocas veces al Nara, una o dos, pero esta vez sus lágrimas no dejaban de caerle, de una forma distinta. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Temari había tenido un accidente, así que aunque hubiera acabado su turno y se iba a su casa, le pidió a la enfermera de allí que le dijera donde se encontraba su amiga, esta se lo dijo, la pelirosa la dio sus pertenencias, se puso su bata y se fue hacia allí corriendo. Casualmente, las veces que había visto llorar al Nara, eran por su amiga. Por eso, tardo poco en reaccionar.

Tras diez minutos más de espera el pelinegro oyó pasos rápidos viniendo hacia él, y en milésimas de segundo, antes de girarse, fue abrazado por unos brazos de una chica. Era su mejor amiga, tras Temari, Ino Yamanaka. No dudo en corresponder a este y soltar aun mas lagrimas.

Su amigo Chouji se sentó a su lado y tras unos minutos, cuando él se tranquilizo le abrazo. Shikamaru intento no llorar de nuevo, pero su amigo Chouji era quien mejor lo conocía. Los hermanos de Temari también se acercaron y se pusieron delante de él de cuclillas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Shikamaru?-Le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Yo…No…No la puedo perder Chouji.-Le miro de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.-No a ella. No a la mujer que amo. No…podría soportarlo.-Se le salieron de nuevo algunas lágrimas que intento limpiar con su camiseta.

-Eh, Nara. Escúchame bien. No vas a perderla. Parece como si no conocieras a mi hermana.-Le dijo Gaara haciendo que Shikamaru levantara la cabeza hacia él. Estaba con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Maldición Shikamaru, es de la agresiva de mi hermana Temari de quien estamos hablando. Ella es el doble de fuerte que la mitad de los hombres que conozco.-Shikamaru sonrió ante ese hecho verídico.-¿O acaso es mentira?-

-Totalmente cierto.-Dijo el Nara con media sonrisa.

-Shikamaru, yo se que Temari va a estar bien. No conozco a alguien tan orgullosa y cabezota como ella. Además, Sakura está dentro ¿verdad?-El Nara asintió.- No va a morir Shikamaru. Sakura se encargara de eso.-

-Teniendo eso aclarado,-Empezó Gaara.-¿qué ha ocurrido Shikamaru?-Shikamaru resoplo y se puso erguido con la pierna derecha encima de la banca.

-Estábamos paseando por el parque central, y…Bueno, omitiré algunos detalles.-Chouji e Ino sonrieron mientras que los hermanos Sabaku No le miraban con una ceja alzada.-Tiempo después salimos de allí paseando hacia una cafetería. Nos paramos en el escaparate, y entre a por dos capuccinos, ya que nos apetecía tomar algo caliente. Mientras los pagaba, oi como un coche pegaba un frenazo y chocaba en frente de la tienda. Unido a eso había gritos de la gente, de terror, miedo…Entonces salí, y vi el coche estampado a pocos centímetros de la puerta de la tienda. Temari me esperaba a la izquierda y no la vi. Al principio pensé que se había ido a otro lado, a alguna tienda o algo, hasta que me quería dar un susto, pero…-Suspiro con fuerza poniéndose una mano en su frente, mientras se rascaba el pelo. Chouji le puso la mano en su hombro. Este al notar el apoyo continuo.-Pero…no la veía. Entonces me fije en la maraña de gente que se había formado alrededor de una persona, me imagine que el coche debía de haber dado a alguien. Iba a reanudar su búsqueda cuando me fije, por uno de los espacios de la gente, en las botas de Temari. Se las había regalado Ino por su cumpleaños. Así que solté los cafés y saltando el coche llegue corriendo hasta allí, aparte a la gente y…-Miro hacia el techo apoyando su cabeza en la pared, soltando, inevitablemente, algunas lágrimas.-Estaba allí…No se movía…Estaba pálida…Parecía estar sin vida...Me acerque a ella me agache y la puse entre mis piernas. De verdad que no se movía. Empecé…Empecé a llorar, temía haberla perdido. Hasta que me fije en sus preciosos ojos y…vi que no estaban del todo cerrados, aun estaba viva. Pregunte si habían llamado a una ambulancia y me dijeron que ya venía. La escuche y rogué a Temari, sabía que aun me escuchaba, y la pedí que no me dejara. Que la necesitaba, que dependía de ella, que ella era mi vida, que la amaba, y que se mantuviera a mi lado. Para cuando acabe de hablarla y apretarla en mis brazos la ambulancia llego y me dijeron que estaba inconsciente, pero que si se hubiera dormido antes de que ellos llegaran, hubiera muerto. Me dijeron que yo la había salvado. Subí con ellos a la ambulancia y cuando entraron me dijeron que estaba inconsciente que tenían que operarla de inmediato. Esta en cuidados intensivos.-Los tres estaban callados y con lágrimas en los ojos. Llorando sin poder evitarlo.-Dicen que la salve, pero…Já, es obvio que esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa.-Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que todos. Sus hermanos estaban de pie andando cerca suyo.-Si…Si yo no hubiera ido a por esos estúpidos cafés, a por esos estúpidos cappuccinos, ella aun…-

Shikamaru noto como dos manos se ponían en sus mejillas. Eran las manos de Ino.

-Escúchame Nara Shikamaru.-Ella le obligo a mirarla a los ojos. En su vida Shikamaru los había visto tan llorosos como ahora.-Esto, no es culpa tuya. Es culpa del idiota de conductor. ¡Estoy segura de que ella estaba en la acera y él se subió y la atropello! ¡Estaría borracho! ¡O sabe bien Dios como estaría! Pero, tú no tienes la culpa Shikamaru. ¡La salvaste la vida!-Le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.-Gracias Shikamaru.-Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y no pudo evitar nuevas lágrimas rebeldes.

Cuando Ino se separo de él, Shikamaru vio a sus hermanos llorando. En su vida les había visto llorar.

-Nara, estoy de acuerdo con Ino. Ni se te ocurra culparte. Temari te matara si se entera.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kankorou. ¿Nara, cogiste su matrícula?-

-Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo para llamar. Yo…-

-Tranquilo, yo lo haré.-Shikamaru se la dio.-Gracias Shikamaru. Me encargare, como el Kazakage de Suna que soy, aunque este de vacaciones en Konoha.-

-Vacaciones largas.-Le corrigió su hermano.

-Bueno, de vacaciones. Cállate Kankororu. Me encargare de que ese cabron tenga su merecido.-Cogió su teléfono y marco a un viejo amigo suyo y mano derecha.-¡Baki! Necesito que me hagas un favor. Localízame esta matricula. Creo que es de Konoha, pero te lo pido a ti. ¿Podrás? Gracias Baki. Te debo una. Luego te explico. _Ya na!_-Volvió junto a ellos.-En unos días, Baki tendrá a su propietario. Yo personalmente "hablare" con él.-Todos menos Shikamaru asintieron sonrientes.

El Nara seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a la Sala de Operaciones. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. No podía evitar echarse la culpa. Prometió y protegerla, y ahora…

Paro de pensar en cuanto una mujer de bata blanca y rubia con dos coletas, se acerco a ellos. Era Tsuande Senju, Hokague y quien se había ocupado de la operación. Los cuatro se levantaron como flechas.

-¿Cómo esta Temari, Tsunade-Sama?-Pregunto Shikamaru nervioso.

-Lo mejor de todo, es que sobrevivirá.-Todos suspiraron aliviados.-En unos minutos la llevaremos a su habitación, la…-Miro su cuaderno y volvió la vista a Shikamaru.-204. Habitación 204. Pero eso no son todas las noticias. Os diría que sólo los familiares, que ya estáis, pero estoy segura de que Ino y Chouji no se irán, así que venid a mi despacho.-Ella les condujo hacia él.

Ino trabajaba en el hospital, sabía que cuando Tsunade Senju llevaba a familiares a su despacho era para hablar con ellos, era de algo grave relacionado con el paciente, en este caso algo ocurría con Temari. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no era la única, no por nada le consideraban al Nara un genio. Era inteligente y astuto. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su mujer.

…

Tras 5 minutos, llegaron al despacho de la _Jefa del Hospital_ y _Godaime Hokague_, Tsunade Senju. Al entrar esta cerró la puerta.

-Bien tomad asiento. Sólo tengo dos sillas, pero bueno.-Se sentaron Shikamaru y Chouji. Gaara, Ino, y Kankorou se negaron, sabían que se moverían continuamente. Estaba hechos un manojo de nervios.-Ninguno aquí somos tan inocentes como para saber que no ocurre nada, ¿verdad?-Los cuatro asintieron.-Sakura esta con ella, es la Subdirectora del hospital así que por ahora, no habrá problemas. ¿Esto está claro?-

-Sí. Hokague-Sama, dígalo ya, no soportaremos más la espera.-

-Muy bien, así lo hare Kazekage. No soy muy buena, ni muy delicada al decir estas cosas. Asi que ahí va, Temari está en estado de coma.-Los cuatro abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. La miraban fijamente.-Es de Grado 1. Por suerte, es el más bajo, y ahí grandes posibilidades de que despierte. Pero, sabéis como es esto. Pueden pasar horas, días, semanas, meses, años…para qué despierte.-

Ino se tapo la boca de la impresión y se apoyo en una pared cayéndose, lentamente, al suelo. Sus hermanos tenían la mirada perdida, y estaban estáticos. De todas las noticias, ni siquiera se podían imaginar esa. Shikamaru, por el contrario, tenía la mirada vacía. Sin sentimientos. Sin nada. Miraba por la ventana de detrás de la Hokague culpándose aun mas por lo ocurrido. No merecía nada. No se merecía a su mujer. Al final, _Kami _le ha castigado a ella. Debería haber castigado a él, era quien se lo merecía.

-Sinceramente, os hablo como mi opinión de médica, el paciente, normalmente, suele tardar meses, como mínimo, para despertar. Pero el caso de Temari Sabaku No, es especial.-

-Defina especial.-La pidió Kankorou.

-Sería extraño, casi excepcional, que su hermana no despertase en dos semanas.-Ino con las manos cubriéndola la cara, abrió los ojos con esperanzas. Shikamaru centro su mirada, en la que parecía haber, todavía, algún rayo de luz.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Gaara.

-Porque aunque se haya dado en la cabeza, el accidente no ha sido tan grave como parecía. Resistió bien el impacto. Lo malo fue la caída. La caída y el posterior golpe en la cabeza la produjo ese estado de coma leve. Al ser leve, es de Grado 1. Así que estos comas, el tiempo para despertar, salvo casos insólitos, los cuales yo nunca he observado, suele ser de entre una y tres semanas. Os quería avisar de esto. Las posibilidades de que despierte, son infinitamente superiores. Pero, siempre quedan opciones de que tarde más de lo normal, o de que nunca lo haga. Sólo quiero, que estéis preparados para todo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa me lo decís. Ahora podéis visitar a Temari. Pero por favor, lo mejor sería que no fueran más de dos.-

-Gracias Hokague-Sama.-Se acerco Gaara a darla la mano.-Le debo la vida de mi hermana, a usted y a todos los médicos de esa operación. Agradézcaselo de mi parte, por favor.-

-No lo dude, Kazekage. De nada, es mi trabajo. Además, es un honor y una alegría salvar a la gente.-

-Gracias Hokague-Sama, de verdad, muchas gracias.-Agradeció Kankorou dándole la mano también.

-Te repito lo que le he dicho a tu hermano, Kankorou-San.-Este asintió y siguió a su hermano hasta la habitación de Temari.

-Shikamaru, Ino, no tenéis que…-

-¡Gracias de verdad Tsunade-Sama! ¡Es la mejor! ¡Gracias por salvar a mi amiga!-Dijo Ino abrazando a la medico. Esta sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-No es nada, además no soy la única aquí que salva vidas. A parte de que no he estado sola ahí dentro.-Ino sonrió.

-Voy a ver a Sakura, me la llevare a tomar un café. Así sus hermanos podrán pasar a verla tranquilos.-Puso una mano en el hombro del Nara y se dirigió a la puerta, giro el pomo, pero antes de salir hablo sin girarse.-Ojala algún día, pueda llegar a hacer la mitad de lo que hacéis o Sakura o tu Tsunade-Sama. Gracias de nuevo. También Sakura te lo agradece, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Y también gracias de parte de todos los que nos importa Temari. _Ya na!-_Salió de allí a buscar a Sakura para contarle lo acontecido. También debían llamar a Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y demás.

-Shikamaru, deberías irte a descansar. Son las diez, llevas aquí desde un poco más de las 8, no has comido nada…-

-Estoy bien Tsunade-Sama. Además quiero estar al lado de Temari. Por lo menos esta noche. Sé que no me puedes dejar, pero solo déjame esta noche por favor. Necesito…-

-Bien, esta noche podras dormir a su lado. Pero, antes cena algo. Sino olvídalo, ¿entendido?-

-Hai, hai.-Se levanta.-Nunca podre estar más agradecido de lo que lo estoy con vosotros. Contigo, con Sakura, y con toda la gente que ha estado ahí dentro. Ahora, sigo teniendo a mi compañera de viaje. No sería nadie sin Temari. Gracias de verdad. Te estaré agradecido toda la vida, Tsunade-Sama.-Abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella giro su cabeza hacia la Hokague.-Iré a ver a mis padres. Así de paso cenare algo. Creo que a mi madre la dará algo. _Ya na_!-

-De nada, y ánimo Shikamaru. Pero sobre todo, mucha suerte.-Dijo cuando este ya había salido por la puerta.

…

Shikamaru paseaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a su casa. Eran las diez y media, iba un poco tarde. Ino y Sakura le habían entretenido un poco, y a eso si le sumas el vistazo de diez minutos que le había echado a Temari mientras estaban sus hermanos dentro…Pues sin duda, que se le había hecho tarde.

Al verla al Nara casi le da un vuelco al corazón, estaba tranquila, serena, y tan hermosa como siempre. Se encontraba bien, pero descansando. Estaba seguro, de que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella su lado, porque como bien le había dicho a la Hokague, Temari era su compañera de viaje. Del viaje de la vida.

Tras diez minutos llego a casa, sus padres debían de estar preocupados. Su madre le debería haber llamado más de diez veces, pero no le apetecía mirar su móvil. Iban a cenar con ellos. Sin duda, su madre le mataría.

Ingreso en su casa con miedo, tenía sus llaves así que no le hacía falta llamar. Solo iba a buscar algo comestible en la cocina y volvería con Temari. Sería la única noche que podría pasar con ella, debía de aprovecharla al máximo.

Entro sigilosamente, volviéndose a guardar las llaves en el bolsillo y descalzándose. Llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera, y cogió un poco de _Teriyaki _que le habría sobrado a su madre de la cena. Con eso se llenaría. Cogió un vaso, lo lleno de agua, se sentó en la mesa; al ver que no veía, se levanto, encendió la luz, y se volvió a sentar. Entonces acerco una brocheta a su boca, abrió los ojos y se paro antes de meterse un trozo en la boca.

-¡_Oka-San_!-Grito asustado el Nara levantándose, dejando caer la brocheta en el plato, y ayudándose de la pared para no caer del susto.-¡Casi me matas! ¿Qué es eso de esconderte en la oscuridad? ¡Joder, vaya susto!-

-¡Tu eres el que da los sustos señorito! ¿¡Que es eso de no venir a avisar de que no ibais a venir a cenar!? ¿Te parecerá bonito?-Su padre entro a la cocina.

-Hola Shikamaru.-Cogió un vaso, se echo leche.

-Hola _Oto-San_.-Se fue de la cocina.

-¡Shikaku Nara, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-Su padre volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la mesa al lado de su mujer.

-¡Tu hijo llega de esta manera y tú ni le regañas!-

-¡Estará cansado, mujer!-Vio la mirada asesina de Yosino y suspiro.-Vale, vale. ¿Qué razones hay para no avisar de que no venís a cenar? Tu madre estuvo toda la tarde preparando la cena.-Shikamaru desvio la mirada, sabía que se lo tenía que contar. Se sentó en su sitio de nuevo. Shikaku en seguida lo noto y se puso serio. Su mujer le miro extrañada, algo pasaba.

-Lo siento por no llamaros, pero no he encontrado la ocasión.-

-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?-Le pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Temari ha tenido un accidente, y está en coma.-Su padre abrió los ojos de la impresión. Su madre se puso una mano en su boca.-Un conductor se subió a la acera y la atropello. Ella cayó de espaldas contra el suelo pero su mayor golpe fue en su cabeza. La Hokague me ha dicho que el coma es leve, de Grado 1, y que lo normal sería que despertara a lo largo de 1-3 semanas. Vine aquí a cenar algo, porque la Hokague me obligo. Así cuando lo haga podre dormir con Temari durante toda la noche. Seré el primero en felicitarla por nuestro aniversario.-Shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-Shikamaru…-

-Hijo, mañana iremos a visitar a Temari. Cena todo lo que quieras. Yo…No soy bueno diciendo estas cosas, pero te apoyo. Y estoy seguro de que despertara. Mucho ánimo hijo.-Se fue dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Gracias _Oto-San_.-Dijo con la voz un poco atascada.

Shikaku no se esperaba eso. Su nuera, la única que podía controlar a su hijo, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado Shikamaru estaba en coma por la culpa de un idiota. Necesitaba darse una ducha, pero sobre todo, necesitaba pensar. No dejaría que su hijo estuviera solo, no ahora.

Yoshino estaba impactada. Su querida nuera, a quien consideraba su igual pero con su hijo, había estado a punto de morir. Shikamaru la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

-Shikamaru, hijo.-Se acerco a él.-Ven, ven aquí.-Sabia lo que necesitaba. Y era un abrazo, el cariño de un abrazo de su madre. Shikamaru no dudo en ir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para romper a llorar por…ya no sabía las veces en ese día. Temari tenía razón, el sólo era un bebe llorón.-Estoy aquí cariño. Estoy aquí Shika, siempre lo estaré. Te quiero mucho cariño.-Shikamaru, ese día mas que nunca, necesitaba el cariño de una madre.

…

Tras una hora en casa de sus padres, donde se tranquilizo y comió bastante, a cuenta de su madre, se dirigió de nuevo al hospital. Eran las 11:20 p.m. cuando llego allí. Saludo a las enfermeras, a Tsunade-Sama, y subió al piso 3.

Recorrió los diferentes pasillos, cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación 204. Allí se encontraban Ino y Sakura, junto a Gaara y Kankorou. Al parecer la habían cuidado este tiempo.

-Lamento la demora, pero mi madre me obligo a cenar más de lo necesario.-

-No pasa nada Nara,-Le dijo Kankorou.-hemos estado un rato más con ella.-Se acerco y la dio un beso.-Buenas noches hermanita.-

-Es tu turno Shikamaru. Buenas noches Temari. Mañana volvemos.-Gaara se acerco y la dio un beso a su hermana. No hacía falta decirle que la cuidara, porque el ya lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Se fueron de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Temari, nos vamos, pero estarás bien cuidada.-La dijo Ino.

-No lo dudes, duerme bien Temari.-Le dijo también Sakura.

-Ah por cierto, gracias Sakura.-Le dijo Shikamaru antes de que saliera por la puerta. Esta solo asintió y salió siguiendo a Ino. Dormirían aunque solo fueran unas horas.

Shikamaru se acerco hasta ella y se sentó en un taburete al lado suyo. La cogió su mano y la acaricio con el pulgar, aun estaba un poco fría.

-Ya estoy aquí problemática. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Ahora, seré yo quien te cuide y te proteja Temari. Es mi turno. No te preocupes por nada, porque sé que te vas a despertar, eres tan terca como una mula, y orgullosa como tu sola. Sino despertaras, no serias la Temari de quien estoy enamorado. La que siempre lucha, y lucha, y lucha, y no se rinde. Ni ante nada, ni ante nadie. La que me pega cuando me lo merezco, la que odia a muerte el machismo, en teoría también me deberías odiar ya que soy un poco machista, pero has aprendido a soportar esa faceta de mi; la que consigue que se me quite esa vaguería heredada, quien me hace sentir como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, la que me hace alabarte, adorarte, amarte, como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo, y eso es cierto, porque para mí lo eres. No siento eso por nadie más que tu. No lo he sentido por nadie más que tu. Y eso, no va a cambiar. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no he amado, ni amo, ni amare, tanto a nadie como te amo a ti Sabaku No Temari. Porque eres mi compañera de viaje, la mujer más problemática del mundo, siempre dando problemas…Porque eres, la mujer de mi vida, Temari. Por todas esas razones, y más que ahora tengo en mi cabeza pero me es imposible sacarlas a la vez, se que despertaras. Y sé que seremos la familia que habíamos soñado. Cuando despiertes, estaré a tu lado. Como siempre he estado, estoy, y estaré. Porque, a lo mejor está sonando súper cursi, pero que en definitiva, te amo Temari Sabaku No. A ti, y solamente a ti, mujer problemática. Así que despierta, por favor, porque yo…no puedo vivir sin ti. No…puedo…-

Y tumbo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en la tripa de la rubia, durmiéndose al instante, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso, pero su aniversario, su primer aniversario de casados, lo habían pasado juntos y unidos. No habría regalos especiales. Pero, con el amor vale, ¿verdad?

**S**_&_**T**

_**Hola de nuevo, creo que me ha quedado un poco acaramelado ajajaj, pero el momento de Shikamaru era total, y completamente necesario. En algunos momentos, he querido llorar en serio. Me parece tan triste. Osea yo no podría.**_

* * *

**_Mitchel0420:_**_ A ver si te gusta este cap. Es un poco sufrido, pero he avisado. Romance/Drama, vais a sufrir un poquillo. Besos. Gracias por el Review._

_**Lady Kiam:**__Lamento el retraso, a ver que tal te parece este. Gracias por el Review. Besos.__**  
**_

* * *

**_Mil perdones por el retraso, pero no he podido actualizar antes de veras. Lo lamento. Por esto este cap. es laaaaargo. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, Review para que me esfuerce mucho mas en las actualizaciones._**

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Amnesia

_**Capítulo 3. ¡Gracias por los Reviews! ¡Me encanta que me deis vuestras opiniones! Este capítulo…ufff…ufff…ufff…Abajo os respondo chicos y chicas.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__It's Time-Imagine Dragons._ _**Porque, ya**_** es hora, ¿no?**

**S**_&_**T**

**Amnesia**

_Y tumbo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en la tripa de la rubia, durmiéndose al instante, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella._

_No se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso, pero su aniversario, su primer aniversario de casados, lo habían pasado juntos y unidos. No habría regalos especiales. Pero, con el amor vale, ¿verdad?_

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron las ventanas de la habitación 204 del Hospital de Konoha. Un chico, de unos 24 años, se encontraba dormido sobre la barriga de una mujer rubia, que yacía plácidamente dormida.

Esos rayos de sol provocaron que el chico se desperezara y soltara un "mendosukei" debido a la interrupción de su sueño. Pero al levantar su cabeza, y observarla dormir con tanta tranquilidad, no pudo evitar esbozar su típica sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en su barriga viéndola dormir. Decidió cerrar los ojos imaginándose así, como serian sus hijos; como sería su vida a partir de ahora; como la pediría perdón; a donde la invitaría a cenar; si la podría dar su regalo de aniversario, que sin duda, era mil veces peor que el de ella; si…

Pero a veces, las cosas, no son como preveíamos…

-Perdona, ¿Te puedes quitar de encima mío?-Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, creía estar soñando de nuevo.-Si no te importa, claro.-Añadió sarcásticamente. Parecía tan real...-¿Hola? Mmmm…Oye tú.-Ahora hasta le tocaba su hombro. Sin duda, necesitaba…Un momento.-¡Oye tu, quítate de una vez de encima mío!-Recibió un empujón que le hizo caerse al suelo, de culo.

-_Mendosukei…_-Dijo sobándose una nuca. Entonces, abrió los ojos y la vio. Despierta, con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada, mientras le miraba enfundándole miedo. La mirada propia de su mujer.-Por fin has despertado mujer problemática…-Se levanto, se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esto, a la rubia, le pillo desprevenida. Ahora ese hombre raro, extraño, que estaba en su habitación de su…Espera, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Le aparto de un empujón. Esto provoco que él levantara una ceja ante su actitud.

-Temari, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué debería ocurrirme?-

-Ufff, menos mal. Porque…-

-Estoy en un sitio, el cual no se cual es, con un hombre que me abraza de repente, el cual tampoco conozco. Aparte de eso, estoy bien.-Shikamaru se quedo helado. ¿Acaso eso era…?-Por cierto, si no te importa y tal…¿Me podrías decir que hago aquí?-Mira por la ventana.-¿Por qué no estoy en Suna?-Le vuelve a mirar.-Pero sobre todo, me podrías explicar…¿Quién coño eres tú?-

Shikamaru palideció al instante. No le reconocía. No sabía que hacía en Konoha. Su mujer, tenía amnesia. A lo mejor solo era momentánea. Tenía que comprobarlo.

-Eso es fácil. Estas en el hospital porque has tenido un accidente, ¿acaso no has notado las vendas de tu cabeza?-Ella se toco su cabeza. Era cierto. ¿Qué la había pasado?-Y eso de porque no estás en Suna, es porque te mudaste a Konoha.-¿Qué ella se mudo a Konoha? Imposible. Ella nunca lo haría. Y menos dejaría a su hermano, el Kazekage solo.-¿Y que quien soy yo? Já. Aunque tu accidente no lo provoque, me considero responsable de él. Asi que, podríamos decir que soy el culpable de esas tres cosas.-Ella le miro interrogante. El accidente no le había provocado él, según lo que la decía, pero se consideraba responsable. ¿Por qué? Además, ¿qué tenían que ver las otras dos cosas con él?-Por lo que te conozco, que es bastante, deduzco que estas dándole vueltas a mi participación en estos tres hechos, ¿verdad?-Ella no dijo nada. Él sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Quién era ese chico?-Pues la respuesta es muy simple, Sabaku No Temari. Perdón, Nara Temari. Porque yo soy tu marido, Nara Shikamaru. ¿Ya me has olvidado, problemática?-

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Ella casada? ¿Y con alguien como él? Debía de ser una broma. ¡No le recordaba! ¡Es más, estaba segura de que no se podía casar con él! ¡Sólo era…!

-Mira tío, me duele mucho la cabeza. Así que no estoy para bromas. Te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Quién…?-

-¿No me crees?-Ella le miro enfadada por haberla interrumpido.-Mira pues, el dedo anular de tu mano derecha.-Ella se asusto. Ahí era donde la gente se ponía sus…Miro su mano derecha, luego centro su mirada a su dedo anular y…Abrió la boca. Ahí estaba. Una alianza plateada. Era preciosa. Sin duda de tan buen gusto, que ella la hubiera escogido así.-Mira la mía.-Se la enseño, era igual.

-¡Pero eso no…!-La volvió a interrumpir.

-Mira que odio quitármela…Recuerdo que me echabas la bronca por no ducharme con ella. Yo solo no quería que se oxidara. Hasta que tú me dijiste que estaban hechas de un material que no se oxidaban. Y yo no me acordaba.-Se sobo la nuca.-Desde ese momento, no me la volví a quitar. Creo que durante un tiempo tuve heridas, pero aun así no me la quite. Ahí casi me matas. _Mendosukei…_-Temari le miro sorprendida. ¿En serio era ese chico, su marido? Se la quita y la dio la vuelta.

En el interior se observaba que era negra, y que portaba una inscripción: _"S&T-La Sombra y el Viento." _Temari miro la inscripción extrañada. Ella amaba el viento. Siempre se identificaba con ese elemento. Tan libre, tan fiero, tan temido…Pero, ¿y la sombra? ¿Acaso él…?

-Sí, yo me identifico con la sombra.-Contestando a lo que ella pensaba. ¿Ahora, también, la leía la mente?-Sigilosas, tranquilas, y no son para nada problemáticas. Pero necesitan del viento. Porque si no, no se podrían mover con tranquilidad y con un objetivo. Al igual que el viento necesita de la sombra, para sentirse protegido y querido. Porque la sombra, es la única que puede parar al viento.-

-¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡La sombra no puede parar al viento!-

-Es la única que puede domarlo. –

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-

-Yo.-La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y en que te basas?-

-En la lógica.-Contesto tranquilo el Nara.

-¡No hay ningún tipo de ley o de lógica que apoye que la sombra pueda "domar" al viento!-

-¿Ah, no?-

-¡No!-

-Y entonces, ¿cómo es que _tú_ te has casado conmigo?-Temari se quedo sin argumentos.-Tuvimos esa discusión cuando llevábamos un tiempo de salir de novios. Te quedaste igual que ahora.-Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso, mientras que la rubia apretaba con fuerza los dientes.-Si tú te identificas con el viento, y yo con la sombra, ¿cómo es que yo te puedo, digámoslo de esta manera, tranquilizar?-Ella no tenia respuesta. Se puso de nuevo su anillo.-Iré a buscar a Tsunade-Sama. Me va a matar por decirte algo de tu pasado sin haberte hecho pruebas antes, pero ha valido la pena. Nos vemos más…-

-La sombra nunca podrá domar al viento.-

-Lo que tú digas. Responde a mi pregunta, y te daré la razón. Nos vemos después, Temari.-Se acerco a darla un beso en la frente, y salió por la puerta.

La rubia se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Ese chico, era el primero que la dejaba sin respuesta. Sin respuesta a una pregunta tonta, porque era una pregunta sin sentido. Pero la daba rabia no tener respuesta para ella. Su cerebro de chica orgullosa, y feminista, no se permitía dejarse ganar por alguien como él. Encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta. Le demostraría que el viento, es indomable.

Además, ¿cómo iba a ser él su marido? Necesitaba más que un simple anillo. Aunque las pruebas, eran muy claras y convincentes. Sí era así, no sabía si felicitarse o matarse. Era alguien guapo, algo innegable; sexy, obvio; y sin duda, para dejarla sin habla, era muy inteligente. Pero a la vez, era odioso. La había sacado de quicio en poco tiempo. En solo una conversación. Sin duda, necesitaba una noche junto con una taza de su querido chocolate caliente, para pensarlo en profundidad.

…

Shikamaru tras salir de esa habitación se fue directo al baño. Se apoyo en el lavamanos y respiro hondo. ¿Podría ser que su mujer…? Movió su cabeza hacia los lados. Era muy poco probable. Ni Tsunade se lo había dicho. Era obvio que primero tenía que despertar y luego ya hablarían, pero… En verdad, cuando Temari le pregunto quién era estuvo a punto de golpear la pared, de la impotencia, de la rabia, pero no la había hecho. Esa amnesia podría ser sólo fruto de su rápido despertar del coma. Pero no lo aceptaría. No aceptaría que Temari se hubiera olvidado de él. No podía ser. Así que, se echo agua en la cara; se seco; se acicalo la camisa, que ya estaba bastante arrugada, se la metió por dentro de los vaqueros; y se dirigió al despacho de la Jefa del Hospital, y a la vez Hokague.

…

Tras 5 minutos llamo a su puerta, la Hokague ordeno su paso.

-Tsunade-Sama…-

-¡Oh Shikamaru!-Dejo los informes que leía, con sus gafas negras, y miro al Nara.-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Habéis dormido bien?-

-De maravilla la verdad. Ella creo que también. Pero se lo puedes preguntar.-Tsunade levanto una ceja.

-¿Cómo que se lo puedo preguntar?-

-Ha despertado, así que supongo que sería lo lógico. En vez de preguntarme a mi…-

-¿¡Como que ya ha despertado!?-Salió corriendo de detrás del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia.-¿Hace cuanto, Shikamaru?-

-10 minutos, quizás…-

-¿¡No habrás hablado con ella, verdad!?-La gente estaba en medio del camino de la Hokague…-¡Paso, paso!-Paro a uno.-¡Konel, búscame a Shizune! ¡La quiero en la habitación 204, a la orden de ya! ¡Si ves a Sakura, dila que venga junto con Ino! Y si no, díselo a las enfermeras de guardia que se lo digan en cuanto las vean. ¿Entendido?-Este asintió asustado. Tsunade no había parado de andar mientras hablaba.-¡Contesta, Nara!-

-Quizás, la he dicho un par de cosillas…-La Hokague se freno en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿¡Sabes lo que puede acarrear eso al paciente!? ¡Maldición Shikamaru, a veces no pareces un genio…!-Se tranquilizo, y la hablo pausada.- ¿Te recordaba?-Este la sonrió con tristeza.-Ya veo, posiblemente sólo es temporal. De uno o dos días. Quizás una semana.-Vio que el azabache miraba por la ventana del pasillo.-Pero, para confirmarlo, he de verla. Puedes entrar si quieres, chico.-

Los dos abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Temari ante esto se sentó en la cama, como no hacerlo si la Hokague había entrado con su fuerza característica. Menos mal, que las puertas estaban reforzadas.

-Buenas Temari. Soy la directora del Hospital Central de Konoha, Tsunade Senju. A la vez, también soy la Hokague, pero aquí soy una doctora, así que me puedes hablar normal. -Esta se sorprendió ante esto.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Creo que bien.-

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Sientes todo el cuerpo? ¿Tienes dolores punzantes en alguna parte del cuerpo…?-

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más.-Se llevo una mano a ella.-He dormido bien. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese chico?-Tsunade se puso muy seria.

-¿No le recuerdas, Temari?-

-La verdad es que no. Dice que es mi marido, y llevamos el mismo anillo, pero yo no recuerdo nada de él.-Shikamaru apretó los dientes a la vez que cerraba las manos con fuerza.

-Ya veo.-Saco una libreta y apunto unos datos. La miro a la cara.-¿Sabes donde estas?-

-Según…-Mira a Shikamaru.-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?-Este la miro pero luego se dirigió hacia la ventana sin contestarla.-Bueno,-Miro de nuevo a Tsunade.-según ese chico, borde, estoy en Konoha. Pero yo debería estar en Suna.-

-¿Cómo que deberías estar en Suna?-Pregunto la directora Tsunade, con una clara preocupación. Si era lo que se imaginaba…-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Temari?-

-Que me encontraba en Suna, con mis hermanos, paseando por la calle. Creo que me dirigía hacia mi taller.-

-¿Tu taller?-Pregunto la Hokague sorprendida. Ella era la Directora de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Konoha.

-Sí, su taller de pintura.-Tanto Tsunade como Temari le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Y tú, como sabes eso?-

-Soy tu marido, Temari. Sé todo sobre ti, al igual que tu, mi mujer, sabes todo sobre mí.-Temari abrió la boca de la impresión. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, el sí podría ser su marido.

-Esto es más grave de lo creía...-Susurro bajo la Hokague para que no la oyeran.

La doctora cogió su localizador, y mando un mensaje tanto a Shizune como a Sakura e Ino. Tenían que venir aquí ya. Luego, mando otro a una de las enfermeras de guardia, necesitaba que alguien la cubriera. Su día de hoy, se lo dedicaría solamente a la Sabaku No. Esa no era una amnesia leve.

…

Sakura había recibido un mensaje de la Hokague en su localizador, parecía ser que algo importante ocurría en la habitación 204. ¿De que la sonaba esa habitación?

-¡Sakura, Sakura!-Esta se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ino? ¿A ti también te ha llamado Tsunade-Sama?-

-Así es. Pero, ¿por qué no has llegado ya? ¡Yo he venido corriendo!-

-Ya, si ya te veo. Pero, ¿por qué debería correr? Ósea, es un aviso importante, pero no hace falta…-

-No sé donde tendrás la cabeza frentona.-Esta la miro con el ceño fruncido.-Es la habitación de alguien que ayer tuvo una accidente,-Sakura seguía sin comprender.-amiga nuestra,-Esta alzo una ceja.-¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Nuestra amiga Temari está en esa habitación!-

-¡Ai Dios, Temari! ¡No me había acordado!-Y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ahora sí que corres, no? ¡Pues me podrías esperar! ¡Frentona!-La Yamanaka la siguió corriendo, más lento.

En unos minutos, llegaron allí. Sakura la abrió sin llamar.

-¿¡Que la ocurre, Tsunade-Sama!?-

-¿¡Esta bien Temari!?-Las dos preguntaron y entraron gritando a la habitación, cansadas de la carrera.

-¿¡Que maneras son esas de entrar!?-Grito la Hokague.

Temari y Shikamaru pensaron lo mismo, que ella había entrado de la misma manera. Temari las miro extrañada. ¿Quién eran esas chicas? ¿Y por qué se preocupaban por ella? Debían trabajar también en el hospital, al llevar la bata, pero estaba un poco perdida. La rubia junto con la pelirosa, se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo estas Temari?-Pregunto la pelirosa.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres matar a Shikamaru? Si es así, estas perfectamente.-Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida. El Nara observo la escena rodando los ojos.

-Ehhh…Creo que necesito un poco de espacio vital…-Susurro, casi sin aire, al ver como la abrazaban las dos chicas.

-Chicas,-Las dijo la Hokague.-apartaos que la estáis ahogando.- Las dos se disculparon y se apartaron. En ese momento Shizune entro a la habitación.

-Perdón por el retraso Tsunade-Sama, pero había un problema con un paciente y…-Vio a Temari.-¿Ya ha despertado?-

-Así es.-Shizune iba a decir algo cuando la Hokague la interrumpió.-Atenta.-

-Una duda, pero pequeña, sin más.-Miro a Sakura e Ino.-¿Os…conozco?-Toda la habitación palideció, menos Tsunade. Sakura e Ino se quedaron pálidas. Quietas como estatuas. Temari, ¿no las recordaba?

-¿A vosotras tampoco eh?-Susurro el Nara siendo escuchado por Ino y Sakura, quienes se sorprendieron y palidecieron aun más.

-Pero Tsunade-Sama, ¡Temari y Shikamaru se conocieron hace 4 años! ¡A él le ha de recordar! ¡Shikamaru la conoció mucho antes que nosotras!-

-Al parecer sus recuerdos son de antes de conocer a Shikamaru. Investigaremos más tarde eso.-Suspiro.- Pero es como me imaginaba, sus recuerdos tienen un tope.-Toda la habitación la miro.

-¿Un…tope?-Pregunto Temari.

-Temari Sabaku No, tienes amnesia. No recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida.-

**S**_&_**T**

_**Este capítulo presenta el comienzo de la historia, que describe el resumen. **_

_**Antes de que digáis cualquier cosa, y penséis que esto no puede ser. Temari y Shikamaru llevaban saliendo tres años de novios, y el 20 de noviembre hacen el primero de casados. ¿Hasta ahí me seguís, no? Vale, pues os estaréis preguntando, "¿si llevan, en total, cuatro años juntos, como es que Temari no le recuerda?" Fácil, porque su aniversario de novios, no ha sido el mismo día que el de casados, y por tanto, digamos, que el cerebro de Temari, ha "retrocedido" a un momento de hace cuatro años, en donde aún no le conocía. Ya lo he puesto, pero haber si no lo entendíais. **_

_**He querido poner el tema por el cual, a mi parecer, identifica a Shikamaru y Temari. El de sus elementos. Sombra y Viento. ¿Puede la sombra domar al viento? Según Shikamaru, sí.**_

* * *

**Kiops: **_Me alegro de que te guste. A ver qué te parece este capi. Romance/Drama, como ya se preveía, sufriréis un poquillo…¡Besos!_

**Mitchel0420:**_La verdad es que si que pasaron bastantes cosas, en este en cambio, me he centrado más en el problema principal, la amnesia de Temari. Veamos a ver que pasara, y como bien dice Raphael, "¿Qué misterio habrá?".¡Besos!_

**Anamicenas:**_¡Me alegro de que te guste! Son monísimos. Me emociona que estés tan intrigada y metida en el fic, eso me alegra muchísimo. Gracias a ti por leerlo. ¡Eso es lo que digo yo! ¡Nunca habrá suficiente ShikaTema! ¡Besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. La Decisión de Shikamaru

_**Capítulo 4. Atención a este capítulo. **_

_**Mil gracias a los cuatro que me dejan Review. Hacen sentir a esta escritora novata, con ganas a dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Este capítulo, os lo dedico:**_** Kiops, ****Mitchel0420****, ****Lady Kiam****, y ****Anamicenas.**

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Por Ti-El Canto del Loco. __**Para mí el mejor grupo que ha habido en España. Además de que no hay canción que pegue más.**_

_**Atención, los Flashbacks, los hare en cursiva enteros y con dos puntos, en vez de tres que significan cambio de escena.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**La Decisión de Shikamaru**

_-Temari Sabaku No, tienes amnesia. No recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida.-_

Shikamaru apretó los dientes. No era lo mismo pensarlo y creerlo él, pudiendo ser solo cosa suya, que escucharlo de una profesional de la medicina. No pudo soportarlo, y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, no sabía qué hacer, no oía tampoco los gritos de Ino y Sakura, solo oía la frase de la Hokague. Su mujer, lo había olvidado.

…

Ino y Sakura vieron salir al Nara al escuchar la confirmación de lo que se imaginaban. Le gritaron, pero no las escuchaba. Su amiga, las había olvidado. Lágrimas, inevitables, empezaron a salir por sus ojos. Estaban muy dolidas, tristes, desesperadas, estaban desconsoladas. No se imaginaban, si tan mal lo estaban empezando a pasar ellas, como lo iban a pasar el resto. Pero sin duda, el que peor lo estaba pasando era Shikamaru. Tenían que llamarles. Así que se disculparon ante la Hokague y salieron también de la habitación, una seguida de la otra, echando una última mirada a Temari. Esa mirada, podría ser su adiós. Un adiós, que parecía para siempre. Todo dependía de la Sabaku No. Pero, según cómo iban las cosas, y según lo dicho por Tsunade, ese adiós, parecía definitivo.

…

Shizune miraba triste las huidas de Shikamaru, Ino, y Sakura. Porque aunque la doliera reconocer esto, estaban huyendo de la realidad. No querían ver que tendrían que empezar de nuevo. Pero por otro lado, les comprendía. Ella, sin duda se hubiera derrumbado ahí, delante de ella. Pero, ellos eran más fuertes, y no querían confundirla más. La verdad, Shizune les admiraba.

Tsunade se encontraba seria, pensando en lo ocurrido. Entendía que no lo pudieran soportar. Les costaría un tiempo asimilarlo. Pero quien más le preocupaba era el Nara. No sabía si ese chico, a pesar de ser tan buen estratega, podía pensar un plan, una estrategia, en relación a lo ocurrido. A veces, el saber, no lo era todo.

-Perdonad.-Las dijo Temari haciendo que están volvieran a la realidad.-No se qué demonios está ocurriendo. Pero al parecer, he perdido parte de mi memoria.-Dijo confundida la rubia.

-Exacto,-Confirmo la asistente de la Hokague, quien también era médico.-no recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida. Pero cualquier información que tengas, cualquier cosa que recuerdes de aquí a ese tiempo, nos será de ayuda.-

-Bien, si recuerdo algo se lo contare…-

-Shizune.-

-Shizune-San.-Sonrió la rubia agradecida.

-Temari, en dos horas recibirás el alta. Pero no te podrás ir, quiero hablar contigo y con tus hermanos. Ellos llegaran en ese tiempo, no pueden salir antes de su trabajo.-

-Pero, el recorrido de Suna en coche es de 5 horas. ¿¡Como van a poder estar aquí en tan solo dos horas!?-

-Temari-San, ellos…-

-Shizune, es mejor no decirla nada más por el momento. Su cerebro, ya ha administrado mas información de la recomendada para alguien con amnesia recién diagnosticada.-

-Tiene razón Tsunade-Sama. Aunque más información sería buena para ella, su cerebro podría pagar las consecuencias. Me disculpo.-

-Así que, ¿no puedo saber más?-

-No por ahora Temari. No me la quiero jugar. Lo mejor será que esta hora descanses. Sólo son las diez de la mañana. Tus hermanos llegaran en dos horas. Así que descansa, te vendrá bien.-

-Gracias Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-San.-

Temari se dejo caer en la cama cuando estas salieron por la puerta. Así que, ¿amnesia eh? Esto era demasiado problemático. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así? Sin duda, había cambiado bastante. Tanto física, como mentalmente. ¿Habría sido su marido la razón de su cambio? ¿Por qué se habría venido a vivir a Konoha? ¿Por qué habría dejado su taller? ¿Se habría construido otro en Konoha? ¿Habría sido su marido, la razón de su mudanza? Suspiro con pesadez. ¿Por qué la pasaba esto a ella? Era todo tan…Pero no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Sería feliz con su marido? ¿Era feliz con su vida, aquí en Konoha? ¿Aquí, lejos de sus hermanos, lejos de Gaara? ¿Si lo era antes, volverá a serlo ahora? ¿Volvería a amar? ¿Volvería a ser feliz?

…

Shikamaru salió del hospital, y empezó a correr. Quería huir de la realidad. Quería huir. Era un cobarde sí, pero no quería volver a ver a su esposa y que le preguntara quien era. No quería sonreírla si ella no le sonreía a él. No quería verla y no oírla insultarle: "¡Eh, vago! ¿A qué esperas, a que te mande una invitación o te indico como se besa a tu novia?".No quería verla y que no le dijera una de sus respuestas a cuando le decía "te amo": "Nara, eres un cursi. No sé cómo puedo salir contigo. Menos mal que soy yo la que mantiene esta relación en el ámbito normal." Eso para él era su "Te amo". Pero lo mejor era lo que pasaba segundos después, cuando él se daba la vuelta, ella se lanzaba sobre su espalda pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, rodeándole: "Me estas cambiando, vago. No solía ser tan expresiva. Pero bueno, que se deba hacer, yo también te amo, Shikamaru.". No pudo más que soltar unas lágrimas con a una sonrisa triste, junto a ese recuerdo.

Tras unos minutos más, llego a la montaña de Konoha. Ahí estaban esculpidos los 5 Hokagues que había habido hasta ahora. Se interno en el bosque. Paso a través de los arboles, seguía y seguía andando sin pararse. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía la mirada seria. Entonces, llego a una verja. Puso los números de contraseña, esta se abrió permitiéndole pasar. Al hacerlo, Shikamaru la cerró. Se interno aun mas en el bosque, hasta llegar a una especie de zona por donde pasaba un rio.

El Nara se paro observándola durante unos segundos. Se oía cantar a los pájaros, se veía saltar de un lado para otro a las ranas, se observaba como los peces nadaban por el rio rápidos pero con calma. El pelinegro creía que este paisaje le tranquilizaría, le calmaría, le ayudaría a pensar, pero…se equivocaba. Sólo sabía que quería hacer una cosa. Luego les pediría perdón.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que resonó a lo ancho y largo de todo ese frondoso bosque. A este le siguió otro furioso. Y otro, y otro. Los pájaros se habían callado, las ranas no saltaban más, y los peces se habían alejado de esa zona. Entonces, tras un último grito enrabietado, se acerco a un tronco de un árbol y le asesto un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Le había dolido, se le notaba en la cara. Dio otro, y otro, y uno más. Los nudillos del puño derecho comenzaron a sangrar a medida que el pegaba más y más fuerte a cada puñetazo. Ahora, añadía un grito a cada uno de ellos. Al pasar unos 5-6 puñetazos, el Nara empezó a golpear menos fuerte. Daba gritos de tristeza, los cuales bajaban cada vez más de intensidad.

Tras unos minutos, se apoyo en el tronco, de espaldas, y se dejo deslizar hasta sentarse en el césped. Pego un último grito, uno de frustración. Alzo su cabeza al cielo, y lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos abiertos. Se mordió un labio intentándolas contener, pero estas no cesaban. No lo hacían, seguían y seguían. Intento cerrar los ojos, en un intento, ineficaz, de pararlas. Ahora mismo, las nubes que había en el cielo le parecían lo menos importante en lo que pensar.

Entonces noto como algo suave se deslizaba a través de su mejilla secándole las lágrimas. Shikamaru no quería abrir sus ojos, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas. Entonces algo paso por su cara llenándolo de saliva, que no era suya. Ni siquiera se aparto, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Su puño derecho no paraba de sangrar, pero también le daba igual. No lo notaba. Abrió los ojos, ya suponiendo quien seria, y acertó. _Ellos_, habían venido.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Disculpadme.-

El animal acerco su cara a su mano ensangrentada. Estaba con la pierna izquierda estirada, con la derecha doblada, su mano izquierda reposaba en el suelo, mientras que la derecha, la que estaba herida, se encontraba apoyada en su pierna doblada. Shikamaru miro a los ojos del ciervo. Se veía triste mientras miraba su herida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Además, soy tan inútil, y tan idiota, que me la he hecho yo solo.-Soltó una corta, pero suave risa irónica.-¿Debo dar vergüenza, no? Que un Nara, vega aquí y descargue su rabia y frustración, perturbando vuestra paz y atentando contra un árbol…-Se rasco su nuca con la mano izquierda.-_Mendosukei…_ Qué pena doy.-

El animal le miro a los ojos, Shikamaru pudo ver su preocupación y su desaprobación ante lo dicho por él en esa mirada. Entonces, se acerco y chupo su herida. A Shikamaru le escoció y la aparto un poco.

-También soy un bebe llorón.-Soltó una sonrisa triste.-Sin duda, soy una pieza de hombre…-

El ciervo se volvió a acercar para volver a chupar su herida. Entonces noto como algo húmedo pasaba a través de su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué…?-

Los ciervos le estaban dando cariño a su manera. Curándole las heridas, tanto superficiales como del corazón. Pero aunque lo intentaran no podrían, por lo menos, con las del corazón. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecérselo con una sincera sonrisa, acompañada de unas palabras.

-Gracias chicos. Sin duda, sois el orgullo de la Familia Nara.-

Shikamaru permaneció allí un tiempo más, luego pasaría por su casa, la cual estaba al lado de la de sus padres, era un poco más pequeña, pero Temari y él necesitaban privacidad. Además, era lo suficiente grande para ellos. También, para sus hijos. Sonrió melancólico.

Tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea, a la idea de que Temari cortara todo tipo de relación con él. No podía hacer nada. Su mujer ya no existía, ahora solo estaba una chica que no lo conocía. Aunque él si la conocía a ella, a pesar de los años. Sabía todo de su vida. Pero, a veces, había que resignarse, resignarse a olvidar. Y él, como el cobarde que era, no iba a hacer otra cosa que dejar que su mujer empiece una nueva vida. Él, empezaría a olvidarla. Aunque el Nara sabia, que eso era algo imposible.

…

En la terraza del hospital se encontraban Ino y Sakura junto a todos sus amigos, tomando el aire, intentando asimilar la situación.

-Así que, no nos recuerda.-Dijo TenTen con la mirada triste.

-No, no la hace.-La confirmo la rubia mientras miraba Konoha apoyada en la barandilla. Postura igual a la de la pelirosa.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunto Hinata.-¿La ayudaremos a recordar, no?-

-Eso es obvio, Hinata. ¿_Ne_, Sakura-Chan?-

-No lo sé.-Todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-No, no lo sé. Nunca he atendido ninguna amnesia, al igual que Ino. Así que la única, que sabe el modo de proceder, es Tsunade-Sama. Desconozco si ella ha tratado alguna o no, pero tiene mucha más experiencia, y por tanto ella sabe lo que hay que hacer.-

-Ósea, ¿¡que lo que estas queriendo decir, es que no la vamos a ayudar a recordar!?-Pregunto Tenten nerviosa.

-Lo que Sakura quiere decir,-Ino se dio la vuelta.-es que a lo mejor no es bueno para su cerebro que recuerde, o que Temari, no quiera recordar.-

Se quedaron callados sopesando la idea. ¿Cómo no iba a querer recordar?

-A las doce, Tsunade-Sama hablara con sus hermanos y les comunicara las diferentes opciones. Después, hablaran con ella y decidirán.-Explico Sakura.

-Sakura, son las doce y cuarto.-La dijo el Inuzuka. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya, si que pasa el tiempo rápido. De todas maneras, no podemos hacer nada. Hay que esperar una hora, como máximo.-

Todos suspiraron preocupados. No podían esperar tanto tiempo por las noticias de su amiga.

-¿Así que llego tarde? _Kuso_…-

-¡Shikamaru!-Grito Ino sorprendida.-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Necesitaba…Pensar.-Sakura vio el vendaje de su mano derecha.

-¿Shikamaru, qué te ha pasado en la mano?-Todos miraron a su mano vendada y miraron preocupados al Nara.

-Ahhh, ¿esto?-Pregunto levantándola.-No es nada. No os preocupéis. Bueno, ¿dónde están hablando Tsunade-Sama y los Sabaku No?-Chouji le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues estarán en su despacho, Shikamaru.-

-Gracias, Sakura.-Se fue de nuevo dentro del hospital en dirección al despacho de esta. Ino y Chouji le siguieron primero, el resto tras ellos.

-¡Shikamaru, espera!-Grito Ino haciendo que este se frenara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Shikamaru?-Le pregunto Chouji con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué, no es obvio?-Giro su cabeza mirando a sus amigos.-Voy a recuperar a mi mujer.-

Shkamaru sonrió de medio lado, para después empezar a correr hacia el despacho de la Hokague en el hospital. Sus amigos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Creían que el Nara se iba a rendir, que no iba a pelear por su mujer, que tras esto él iba a dejarla ir, pero…

-Ese Shikamaru…-Chouji sonrió.-Creía que iba a tardar menos.-Y se dio la vuelta yendo de nuevo al balcón.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se hubiera esperado esa reacción del Nara, ni siquiera Ino. Pero Chouji era diferente, él y el Nara, podían pasar como hermanos sin dificultades. Se conocían a la perfección. Eran uña y carne. Y con solo una mirada se entendían. Él único que podía saber de la decisión de Shikamaru, sin contar a su padre, era Chouji.

…

Él Nara seguía andando rápido, debido a que no se podía correr, por los pasillos del hospital. Esquivando enfermeras, esquivando camillas, esquivando a toda la gente que iba a visitar a sus familiares y amigos. Maldición, no quería llegar tarde…

..

_Se encontraba rodeado de los ciervos, quienes le estaban cuidando e intentando animar cuando él ya había tomado su decisión, dejaría marchar a Temari. Cerró sus ojos intentando idear un plan para olvidarla._

_-Hasta los ciervos te tienen que cuidar…Si que estas mal hijo.-Shikamaru ni se movió, sabía que era su padre, y que se iba a sentar en el árbol de enfrente de él.-¿Te hizo algo el árbol, Shikamaru?-Pregunto refiriéndose a la herida de su mano._

_-No me apetece hablar, papá.-_

_-Pues que mala suerte tienes, porque a mi si.-Shikamaru abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada severa que ni inmuto al Nara mayor.-Sabes que no me intimidas, Shikamaru.-_

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, papá?-_

_-Yo solo he venido a sentarme en el bosque, de_ _mi_ _Clan. Pero tú también estas, así que ya que te he encontrado aquí quiero hablar contigo.-_

-_Mendosukei…-_

_-¿Qué tal chicos?-Su padre empezó a acariciar a uno de los ciervos del lomo._

_-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-_

_-Como quieras Shikamaru.-El heredero soltó un suspiro. Sabía que había venido porque le había oído gritar, aunque su padre no se lo dijera._

_-Temari despertó esta mañana.-Su padre le miro seriamente, mientras seguía acariciando al ciervo.-Cuando la Hokague la vio, confirmo que tenia amnesia.-Al ver que su padre le escuchaba siguió contando.-Yo ya lo sabía, pero cuando lo confirmo Tsunade-Sama…Yo no lo pude soportar y me fui de allí.-_

_-Huiste.-Le aclaro su padre._

_-¡Pues claro que hui! ¿¡Que querías que hiciera, que me quedara delante mientras mi mujer seguía diciendo que no me conocía!?-Cuestiono enfadado, el joven Nara._

_-Shikamaru, eres un cobarde.-El heredero apretó los dientes lanzándole una furiosa mirada a su padre.-Huyes del primer problema grave que se te presenta en 4 años.-_

_-¡No es un problema papá! ¡Es una jodida enfermedad, ella tiene amnesia!-_

_-¿Y que, ahora te da repulsión tu mujer?-_

_-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¡No me repulsa mi mujer! ¡Nunca lo haría!-_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás a su lado?-_

_Shikamaru callo ante lo dicho por su padre. Seguía mirándole con odio, pero no tenia respuesta para eso. El querría estar a su lado, pero… Tras unos segundos se relajo, y susurro unas palabras a su padre._

_-No me recuerda, papá. No sabe que hace aquí. ¡No sabe nada! Y yo no puedo estar a su lado y no sentir que me muero por dentro, que no podre estar con ella.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Papá, ella se ha olvidado de mí, de su amor por mí. ¿Cómo voy a estar a su lado y no sentir nada? ¿Cómo voy a…?-_

_-¿La amas?-Le interrumpió Shikaku._

_-Más que a mi vida.-Respondió sin titubear._

_-Entonces es muy simple Shikamaru. Me entristece que mi hijo, con CI más alto que él mío, no lo sepa. Y que en cambio, el viejo de su padre sí.-_

-_No sé qué…-_

_-Ella no te recuerda, ¿no? Entonces, haz que te recuerde. Vuélvela a enamorar.-_

_-¿Qué?-Shikamaru abrió sorprendido los ojos._

_-Vuelve a enamorar a tu mujer, hijo. Si él amor que os profesabais es tan puro y tan grande, como el que sientes tu por ella, te acabara recordando. Y si no lo hace, volverás a empezar una vida de cero con ella, Shikamaru, porque estoy seguro que conseguirás enamorarla. Pero, por una vez, deja de ser el cobarde y generoso de la historia, conviértete en el valiente y en el egoísta. No dejes escapar a esa chica, Shikamaru. Ni tu madre ni yo, con ninguna de tus anteriores parejas, te habíamos visto la mitad de feliz de lo que lo eres con ella. Lucha por tu mujer Shikamaru.-_

_El joven heredero Nara, se había quedado en blanco ante lo dicho por su padre. Pero tras pensarlo durante varios segundos concluyo que tenía razón. Vaya si tenía razón. Por una vez dejaría de ser un cobarde, por una vez haría lo que tenía que hacer, por una vez, por una vez en su vida, dejaría de ser un bebe llorón, y lucharía, lucharía por recuperar a su mujer. Ahora tenía una nueva misión, volver a enamorarla. Volvería a enamorar a la única mujer que le ponía su mundo patas arriba, a la única por la que deja de ser un vago sin solución, a la única, que podía hacerle sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, a la única mujer por la que estaba loca y absurdamente enamorado. Volvería a enamorar a Temari Sabaku No._

_-Gracias, papá.-Shikaku sonrió orgulloso. Shikamaru se iba a levantar cuando su padre le volvió a hablar._

_-Todavía es pronto, solo son las once. Quédate, necesito hablar contigo de otro tema.-El joven Nara vio la mirada de su padre y comprendió que era un tema muy serio._

_-Bien, pero a las doce me voy. ¿Qué ocurre padre?-_

_-Bien, pues veras…-_

_.._

Shikamaru se paro frente a su despacho, vaya que su padre era problemático, pero… Apretó los dientes furioso. ¿Por qué _ellos_…? Bueno, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ahora, sólo pensaría en un plan para enamorarla de nuevo. Se lo agradecía a su padre, le agradecía que le volviera a levantar de la oscuridad. Se preguntaba que haría cuando él no estuviera. Aparte de Chouji, su padre era quien mejor lo conocía. No sabría que hacer sin él. Suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse y serenarse para entrar con todas las ganas posibles a ese despacho. Llamo dos veces, oyendo el permiso de la rubia Hokague.

Ingreso en la habitación llevándose las miradas de los presentes, incluida la de Temari, quien también se encontraba allí.

-¿Shikamaru?-Pregunto la Hokague.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Los hermanos Sabaku No, también le miraron sorprendidos.

-Ah, nada importante. Sólo vengo a cumplir una misión, y a la reunión sobre la salud mental de mi mujer. ¿Acaso no puedo?-

La Hokague le miro fijamente. ¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión? Pero sonrió, ese Nara… El pelirrojo y el moreno sonrieron ante lo dicho por él. El moreno por preocuparse por su hermana, a pesar de todo; y el pelirrojo, porque ya se imaginaba la misión del Nara.

-De mi no depende eso,-Miro a los Sabaku No menores.-Kankorou, Gaara, ¿os importa?-

-Para nada.-Respondió Kankorou por los dos. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Temari.

-¿Temari, a ti te importa? Porque si lo hace, no ha de estar aquí. Si te incomoda o algo, se va.-Temari le miro fijamente, mientras este la devolvía la mirada. Al final suspiro.

-Que haga lo que le dé la gana. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que es mi marido. ¿Por qué razón no iba a estar aquí?-

Shikamaru sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Sin duda, volver a enamorar a esa mujer problemática, iba a ser el mayor reto de su vida, la mayor y más difícil misión de su existencia. Pero, a fin de cuentas, esa había sido su decisión. Y nunca, se retractaría de ella.

**S**_&_**T**

_**¿Y qué tal, qué tal? Tenía dos nombres para este capítulo: o la decisión de Shikamaru, que es por el que me he decidido, ya que me ha gustado más; o la misión de Shikamaru. También lo hubiera puesto Por ti, pero…Me gusta mucho más el que esta puesto. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Necesitaba hacer este capítulo, se necesitaba ver cómo reaccionaba Shikamaru y quien le haría cambiar de idea. ¿Y cómo no? Shikaku. El maaaas grande. Me ha gustado ver en esa faceta al líder Nara. Porque creo que le he clavado.**_

_**Este capítulo, me ha costado, porque dude de si en la reacción de Shikamaru, estaba exagerando, pero creo que me ha quedado bien. Porque pienso, que aunque Shika sea un tipo tranquilo, en esa situación, se volvería de una manera igual o muy parecida a esta. Esa faceta de persona tranquila se quitaría cuando está enfadado, furioso, frustrado o celoso…**_

* * *

**Kiops:**_ Jajajjajaj, ya me lo habían dicho más veces…Muajjajaja. No en serio, me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

**Mitchel0420:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y de que este emocionante. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

**Lady Kiam:**_ La verdad es que Shikamaru va a sufrir bastante el pobre. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. Por cierto, ¡gracias por marcarme como una de tus autoras favoritas! ¡Besos!_

**Anamicenas:** _Shikamaru va pasarlo mal, pero según lo revelado en este capítulo, ha tomado una decisión, y no se va a retractar. No sabes lo que me alegra que me digas que estoy clavando a Temari, porque esa está siendo mi intención, al igual que con Shikamaru. ¿Quién no se quedaría si Shika la dice eso? Vamos, yo me moriría jajjajaj. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide, hasta el próximo domingo, TemariAckerman06. Ya na!**_


	6. Nuevo Comienzo

_**Capítulo 5. Solo tengo que decir: muajajajajjajajaj.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__Prisioners-Carlos Jean__**. **__**Al final, bueno en la parte final, entenderéis porque. Si es que son prisioneros…**_

**S**_&_**T**

"**Nuevo Comienzo"**

_Shikamaru sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Sin duda, volver a enamorar a esa mujer problemática, iba a ser el mayor reto de su vida, la mayor y más difícil misión de su existencia. Pero, a fin de cuentas, esa había sido su decisión. Y nunca, se retractaría de ella._

…

—Bueno, seguiré por donde iba…

—No es por dudar de usted, Tsunade-Sama. —Interrumpió Temari.— Pero...Mi "marido" —hizo con las manos el gesto típico las comillas—, no se va a enterar de lo que estábamos hablando, si no se lo cuenta. —Tsunade iba a contestarla cuando el Nara interrumpió.

—Oh, Tsunade-Sama, no se preocupe por mí. Puede continuar. —Temari le miro indignada.

—¿¡Como que puede continuar!? ¿¡Ósea, que entras aquí como un marido preocupado diciendo que tienes una misión, lo cual sinceramente me da igual, que vienes a preocuparte por _mi _salud, y ahora, dices que no quieres saber de que hemos estado hablando!?

—_Mendosukei… _A ver, mujer problemática…

—¡Que no me llames así! ¡Ai, por _Kami_! ¿¡Como me he podido casar contigo!? —se pregunto poniéndose una mano en su frente.

—Ya lo deberías saber —Temari levanto la vista—, soy irresistible.

—¿Irresistible…? ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¿¡Que, por qué…!? —al Nara le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

—Temari —la interrumpió Kankorou. Esta paro de hablar y le miro—. Él, ya sabe de lo que hemos estado hablando. Es el tipo más inteligente, por detrás de su padre, del _País del Fuego_. No le subestimes, hermana. —La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él, ¿la persona más inteligente, tras su padre, del _País del Fuego_? Debía de ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

—En realidad, por delante de mi padre. Tengo más CI que él. Aunque bueno, él sigue manteniendo ese puesto, por ahora, así que dejémoslo así.

—Bueno, y si taaaan genio dices que eres —empezó diciendo Temari cuando volvió a la realidad con un tono irónico evidente—, ¿de qué hemos estado hablando?

—_Tsk._ Eso es muy fácil. De los últimos recuerdos que tienes, de si tenias algún recuerdo borroso en tu cerebro, de que recordabas de Konoha… Vamos, un resumen de tu último año y tus últimos recuerdos de Konoha, sumados a los momentos borrosos de tu mente. ¿Me equivoco, Tsunade-Sama?

—El mundo está repartido injustamente… —Dijo Kankorou. Gaara sólo sonrió, mientras Temari le miraba incrédula. ¡Era imposible!

—Como siempre, has acertado Shikamaru. De verdad, que no dejas de sorprenderme.— Miro a Temari—. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, ¿podemos continuar?— esta asintió.

—_Tsk._ Maldito y estúpido genio…— Susurro la Sabaku no, creyendo que iba a ser inaudible. Pero el Nara lo oyó a la perfección y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Entonces Temari, no sabes que estás casada con Shikamaru desde hace un año. Ni de que salisteis durante tres. ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo sabía. Y tampoco sé que hago aquí en Konoha. Es más, no sé qué hacen Gaara y Kankorou aquí.

—Nosotros, Temari, nos hemos venido de vacaciones a Konoha. Aunque tú, al no escucharnos, creías que nos habíamos venido a vivir aquí.— Hablo Gaara.

—Ya que por el contrario, tu sí que te has venido a vivir aquí.— Continuo Kankorou.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—Adivina por quien te mudaste, hermanita.

—¿Qué por quien me…?— giro su cabeza al Nara.— ¡Tu…!

—¡_Oi_! ¡No me mires con esa cara! ¡No es que el clima de Suna sea lo más idóneo para criar una familia!

—¡Criar una fami…? ¡Eh, eh, eh, para el carro genio de tres al cuarto! ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo… Que tenemos…?

—No, por desgracia aun no. Aunque tú me habías planteado, ayer justamente, tenerlos…

—¿Qué ayer, yo… Qué?

—¿¡Que dices Nara!? ¿¡Mi hermana te lo había propuesto!? ¡Qué fuerte…!—segundos después la mirada del moreno cambio de sorpresa a rabia—. Mierda…

—Kankorou…

—_Tsk._ _Kuso_, para una vez que apuesto con Gaara y pierdo. Toma tus 1000 yenes. —Los dejo en la mano de Gaara con rabia.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kankorou.

—_Tsk…_

—¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡Qué demonios os habíais apostado!? ¡Y encima sobre mí!

—Tranquilízate Temari. —Le pidió Kankorou. Esta se había levantado señalándolos y encarándolos sin moverse de su sitio. Gaara estaba tranquilo contando su dinero.

—¿Qué no es obvio, problemática? Habían apostado quien se lo proponía al otro antes. Gaara había apostado por ti mientras que Kankorou por mí. —Temari le miraba de reojo.

—¡Nara, me has defraudado! —le reprocho el moreno.

—_Mendosukei…_

—Ósea, ¿qué habéis apostado sobre mi vida privada? ¿Sabéis que os voy a matar?

—Ya harás luego eso, Temari. Ahora, háblame sobre tu trabajo.— Esta se sentó, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada asesina.

—Bien. Ayer estaba en Suna y me dirigía hacia el taller. Ahí nos habíamos quedado. Iba con mis hermanos. Llegamos, ellos me dejaron allí y se fueron a la empresa a trabajar. Yo entre, como cualquier otro día, y salude a mis compañeros. La empresa era mía, así que como jefa debía saludar y todas esas cosas. No éramos muchos, pero los suficientes. Entonces, me fui a mi oficina, me senté y empecé a trabajar en mi oleo.-

—¿La empresa marchaba bien?

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas Nara?-este hecho una mirada a sus hermanos. Estos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando te conocí, que debió ser meses o semanas después, me dijiste que tu empresa iba a quebrar. Y que te tenías que buscar otro trabajo.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eso es…!

—Además, ¿ya no te gustaba pintar verdad?

—¡No digas sandeces, Nara! ¡A mí me encanta pintar! ¡Nunca me aburriría mi trabajo!-

—Cuando te conocí, así me lo dijiste Temari.

—¿Sabes? Creo que dices que te conté muchas cosas cuando te conocí. Pero me extraña que se las contara a alguien a quien acabara de conocer.

—_Mendokusei…_

—¡Deja de decir esa palabra! ¿No te cansas?

—Temari—la llamo Gaara—, no solo a él le dijiste eso. A nosotros también.

—¿Qué? ¿A vosotros…? Pero eso no…

Temari estaba perdida. Shockeada y perdida. ¿Qué su anterior ella odiaba pintar? ¡No podía creer eso! ¡Era inconcebible!

—¿Y entonces, en que se supone que trabajo aquí? —decidió averiguar más sobre su anterior ella. Nunca se creería lo que la estaban contando. No, hasta que no viera pruebas contundentes.

—En la empresa familiar de tus hermanos. Pero, es mejor que lo sigas hablando con ellos. Mira Temari, tus hermanos no pueden alargar más su estancia aquí. Así que han de irse mañana. Esta noche podrías quedarte con ellos, pero yo preferiría que te quedaras con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué, qué?

—Vaya… ¿Está segura Tsunade-Sama?

—Sí, lo estoy Shikamaru. Si estas con la persona con la que mayor tiempo pasabas, te será más fácil empezar a recordar, y sobre todo más rápido. ¿Por qué quieres recordar, verdad?— Shikamaru trago saliva, de esa pregunta dependía todo.

—Sí, claro que quiero recordar. No me agrada tener un vacio de recuerdos en mi cerebro.— Shikamaru suspiro. Ahora venia lo difícil—. ¿¡Pero quedarme en la casa de este!? ¡Oh, ni en broma!

—Temari así podrás recordar mejor y más rápido–. La intento convencer la Godaime.

—Que no.

—Temari, no seas cabezota.

—He dicho que no Kankorou.

—Temari, sé que es difícil para ti—. Empezó hablando el Kazekage—. Pero no estarás en ningún sitio mejor que al lado de Shikamaru. Este chico te ama, te ama de verdad. Ya sé que tú no lo amas a él, hermana, pero él te cuidara como a nadie y te ayudara a recordar.-

—Gaara…—

Temari se quedo alucinada ante las palabras de su hermano. Le miraba a la cara y no lo reconocía. Que alguien como él, que a lo largo de los años solo había confiado en sus hermanos y en Naruto, su único amigo, era algo sorprendente —casi idílico—, que confiara tanto en el Nara.

—Es la mejor manera Temari, estoy con Gaara. Hace muchos años, que tu vida ya no está con nosotros, sino con él. Tanto Gaara como yo, confiamos en él plenamente. Y nunca nos ha defraudado. Si no quieres confiar en él, confía en nosotros hermanita.

—Kankorou…— Sus hermanos de verdad confiaban en él… —¡Bien, vale! Iré a la casa del Nara.-

—A nuestra casa.

—Bueno como sea. Pero te aviso de una cosa—. Le miro fijamente—. Intenta hacerme algo, y las ostias que te llevaras las recordaras durante toda tu vida. Y que quede claro que no confió en ti, confió en ellos. ¿Esta claro?

—Como el agua.

—Bien, en una semana, la vuelves a traer Shikamaru. Comprobaremos sus avances. Llévala a su empresa, a los diferentes lugares de Konoha, enséñala fotos… Pero recuerda, no la des mucha información muy seguida, tampoco vayáis a aglomeraciones de gente, por lo menos durante esta semana. Podría ser peligroso para ella.

—Vale, comprendido—. Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento—. _Madmoiseille…_— Le tendió la mano a Temari para que se levantara.

—Gracias, pero puedo yo sola perfectamente—. Esta se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Temari, Gaara y yo nos pasaremos después a cenar. Mientras, quédate con él e intenta recordar todo lo que puedas.

—Bien Kankorou, pero tendréis que traer la cena.

—_Tsk,_ no seas problemática mujer. Yo cocino.

—¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Tú sabes cocinar!?

—Pues claro, con una mujer como tú a mi lado tenía que aprender. Por cierto mis padres también vendrán, ¿cree que eso será un problema Tsunade-Sama?

—Para nada Shikamaru. Creo que la ayudara a recordar.

—Perfecto. Nos vamos. Hasta después. _Ya na!_

Y salió fuera de la oficina para salir del hospital y enseñarla Konoha, sabía que Temari lo seguía.

—¡_Oi_, cabeza de piña espérame! ¡Se supone que debes cuidarme!

—¿Ah? ¿Pero necesitas que alguien te cuide?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Pero lo ha dicho tu Hokague, deberías hacerla caso!

—Mujer problemática… — Se paró a esperarla—. Venga. Te tengo que enseñar Konoha, y después, tengo que hacer la cena para 6 personas. No creas que no se tarda.

—¡No me metas prisas, _baka_! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar problemática! ¡Lo odio!

—Lo sé, problemática.

—Aghhhhhh. ¿¡Como demonios me habré podido casar contigo!? ¡Es que no me lo explico!

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me amabas…

—¡Já! ¡Mas quisieras, idiota!— Paso de largo adelantándolo.

—¿No crees que tendría que ir yo primero?

—¡Eso da igual!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes tú orientarte por Konoha? ¿Sabes acaso, donde vivíamos?

—Vivías

—Bueno, ¿lo sabes o no?

—Pues… _Tsk._ ¿¡Que haces ahí parado!? ¡Vamos, indícame!

—Mujer problemática…— Susurro para sí.

La alcanzo, y se dirigieron a recorrer Konoha, para después ir hacia su hogar. Aquel hogar donde habían pasado grandes momentos.

Según cómo iban, discutiendo, hablando a su manera, parecían volver a ser la pareja más famosa de Konoha. La mejor empresaria de Suna y hermana del Kazekage, la cual tenía una empresa en esta nación, que dirigía; el Vicepresidente de las empresas Nara, y el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego_. La pareja más famosa de Konoha, el matrimonio más querido y alabado de las dos naciones. Un matrimonio, que había dado lugar a la paz y a una _sólida alianza_ entre la Arena y la Hoja.

…

Shikamaru la llevo por los diferentes lugares de Konoha, para que intentara recordar la ciudad. Comieron unos dangos, y por la tarde continuaron su paseo por Konoha.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, decidieron volver a su casa. Temari no había recordado nada, el Nara está un poco desesperado. Pero aun no se rendía —ahora por lo menos podía hablar con ella—. Ahora intentaría, que con las fotos y la decoración —deseada por ella—, de su casa recordara algo.

…

—¿Estáis listos?

—Que si, no seas pesada. Esta todo preparado. Tranquila.

—¿Y están todos en sus puestos?

—Sí, Ino. Están todos en sus puestos. Ahora Ino, cariño, ¿quieres ir tú a tu puesto?

—¿Pero estas seguro de que esto estará bien aquí? ¡Que como la cagues…!

—Ino, como me llamo Kiba Inuzuka que esto está controlado. Va, vete. Confía en mí.

—Bien, más te vale Inuzuka.

…

Al llegar a la zona Nara, Temari se sorprendió. Había dos casas al principio y no había ninguna ni a los lados ni por delante, solo detrás de ellas había bastantes más.

La casa de la izquierda, era la casa del líder del Clan. Bastante grande, alta y bien decorada. En la fachada, estaba dibujado el símbolo del clan Nara, como en todas las casas de la zona Nara. Una esfera, la cual dentro de ella hay varias líneas curvadas que van de un lado al otro, tanto verticales que son 3, como horizontales que son también tres.

Al lado de la casa grande, se encontraba otra más pequeña, pero no menos bonita. Era la del heredero del Clan y su familia.

—Nuestra casa… Es decir, tu casa es… ¿Esa de ahí?— señalo la de la izquierda.

—No, esa es la del líder del Clan, vamos la de mi padre. La de la derecha, es la mía, la del heredero del Clan. Vamos—. Avanzo hasta pasar la verja y ver como estaba todo.

—¿Eres el heredero de uno de los principales Clanes en Konoha, que posee una de las empresas más codiciadas del mundo? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Para nada. Vamos, Temari Nara—. Temari le fulmino con la mirada. Shikamaru abrió la puerta con las llaves.

Al entrar en la casa todo estaba a oscuras, a pesar de que aun había sol.

—Qué raro…

—¿Qué es raro?—la rubia se adentro en la casa y lo comprendió—. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no hay luz? ¿Ves como eres una farsa?

—_Mendosukei…_

De repente todas las luces se encendieron, e hicieron aparecer a unas 12 personas ante ellos.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritaron todos.

—¿Pero qué…?— pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido.

—¿¡Qué coño…!?— cuestiono esta vez Temari.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa, _'ttebayo_!

—Habéis tardado—. Dijo el Uchiha.

—¡Temari! Menos mal que estas bien, estábamos tan preocupados…— Una morena con dos moños en la cabeza la dio un abrazo.

—_Oi_, _oi_, _oi_…— Se puso una mano en su cabeza—. ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?

—Así que era verdad…— Susurro TenTen tras alejarse.

—¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Yo soy Naruto, _'ttebayo_!

—Sasuke.

—Karin, novia de Sasuke—. Sonrió orgullosa.

—Ya me conoces a mí, y a Ino—. La dijo, triste, la pelirosa.

Temari seguía mirándoles intentando recordar, pero la dolía cada vez más la cabeza.

—Chouji.

—¡Soy Kiba!

—Hinata.

—Shino.

—Neji.

—¡Soy Lee! ¡Quien porta la llama de la juventud!

—Yo soy TenTen. Tu… La que era tu mejor amiga. ¿Recuerdas algo, Temari?

—Yo… Mirad, tengo amnesia y no os recuerdo y…

Se iba a caer al suelo cuando Shikamaru llego a tiempo para impedirlo. Estaba aun consciente.

—¡Temari!— gritaron todos.

—Escuchadme chicos, ya sé que lo habéis intentado hacer por ella, para ayudarla a recordar. Pero ahora mismo tanta información podría ser mala. No es cosa mía, sino de la Hokague. Así que durante esta semana será mejor que la pase conmigo y yo intente que recuerde todo lo posible. Así que por favor, ahora iros a casa. Ya os llamare en una semana. Dejádmela a mí. Por favor, iros chicos, tanta información la ha sentado mal. No es vuestra culpa, ¿entendido?

Algunos intentaron protestar, pero TenTen lo impidió.

—No te preocupes Shikamaru, lo entendemos. Te la dejamos a tu cargo. Haz que recuerde.

—Por supuesto.

Todos se fueron de la casa con la cabeza baja, pero entendiéndolo. Shikamaru la cogió en brazos, y la llevo al salón tumbándola en el sofá.

—Aghhh…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Nada que no pueda soportar—. Hablo con la voz baja y sin fuerzas.

—Escucha. Descansa y no te sobre esfuerces. Yo voy a ir haciendo la cena. Intenta dormir. ¿Vale?

—Estoy bien Nara. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Además, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para cargarme antes?— seguía hablando sin fuerzas y muy bajito.

—Sí, sí. Duerme problemática, necesitas reposar.-

—Yo no soy una problemática.

—Descansa Temari.

La dio un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a la cocina. Temari se durmió al instante.

La disposición de la casa, era así: Nada más entrar, se encontraba el _hall_ donde dejabas los zapatos, y un mueble a la derecha donde podías dejar las llaves. Al seguir adelante, había un amplio pasillo donde a la derecha había dos puertas que daban al mismo sitio, la cocina. A la izquierda, había una puerta corredera, que daba al gran salón. En el cual había: dos sofás, uno en frente del otro a los lados largos de la mesa, y dos sillones a lo ancho, un a cada lado de la mesa. Esta, era de cristal. Al final del pasillo, había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. A la izquierda, hay dos sin ocupar. Mientras que a la derecha, hay un baño, la habitación de invitados y una habitación, que era la de la pareja.

…

Eran ya las nueve y Shikamaru casi había terminado de hacer la cena. Así que dejo que acabara de cocerse la pasta, y se dirigió al salón para ver si Temari seguía dormida.

Al llegar, la vio y el Nara no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dormía plácidamente, y con una cara de tranquilidad que, sin duda, enamoraría a cualquiera —como lo llevaba haciendo a él durante, aproximadamente, cuatro años—.

No pudo evitar acercarse, y verla más de cerca. Se sentó en el sillón de la derecha del sofá, para verla más de cerca. Las ganas que tenia de despertarla y hacerla el amor no eran normales. Esa mujer siempre hacia que perdiera los nervios. Que su fachada de persona tranquila desapareciera. Ya se lo había dicho Chouji cuando la conoció, y observo la manera en la que hablaban: "Esa mujer hace que cambies Shikamaru. Dejas de ser alguien sumamente tranquilo y calmado, para volverte alguien nervioso y un poco gritón. ¡Si que te ha atrapado eh!"

El pelinegro, al oír eso de la boca de su amigo, siempre le decía lo mismo: "No digas tonterías, Cho. Las mujeres son problemáticas, pero ella es la mayor problemática de todas. ¿Cómo me podría gustar?" No tardo ni 24 horas en darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Esa mujer le gustaba. Pero no solo eso, se había enamorado perdidamente de la mujer más problemática del mundo.

Volvió a sonreír mientras la miraba. Si hace años, había peleado por tener una cita con ella, se había esforzado como nunca, para enamorarla, ¿por qué tras varios años iba a tirar por la borda todo ese trabajo?

Sin duda su padre tenía razón, Chouji tenía razón. Estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer. Y como el amor implica ser egoísta y valiente, el no sería menos. Si su mujer lo había olvidado, había olvidado su amor por él, Shikamaru Nara no tenía dudas, la volvería a enamorar. No podía perderla, no podía vivir sin ella.

Y es que, ¿quién en Susano juicio, olvidaría al amor de su vida? Shikamaru tenía claro que nadie. Y aun menos, dejarlo escapar.

…

—Shikaku, ¿Qué demonios haces vago?

—Estoy en el salón.

—¿Y qué haces en el salón?

—Descansar y ver la tele.

—Descansar y ver a tele… ¡Shikaku Nara! ¡Son las 9, hemos quedado a las 10 en casa de tu hijo para cenar en familia junto con los Sabaku No! ¡Cómo no subas tu culo aquí para cambiarte en menos de tres minutos, te obligare a subir por las malas!

—Ai mujer, ¡que no hay tanta prisa!

—¡1…!

—¡Ehhh! ¡Me habías dado tres minutos!

—¡Shikaku Nara!

—_Hai_, _hai_. Ya voy.

—¡Con un "Hai" es suficiente!

Y Shikaku se fue a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba los constantes reproches de su mujer sobre lo vago que es. "Que si Shikamaru era así era por su culpa, que podría esforzarse un poco mas…" Con que mujer más problemática se había casado.

…

Temari abrió los ojos, con esfuerzo, un poco cansada por la siesta que se había echado. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Pero por lo menos ya no la dolía la cabeza.

Esos amigos que tenía eran un poco raros. Ella entendía que lo había hecho con buena fe, por eso no quiso comportarse mal con ellos. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaría el Nara? ¡Ese idiota…! ¿¡Como se atrevía a cogerla en brazos!? Cuando se levantara le echaría una buena bronca, aunque debía de agradecérselo también. Si se hubiera caído, su orgullo, y su cabeza habrían sufrido un daño irreparable.

Levanto la vista y lo descubrió observándola dormir. Vaya, que hombre más agradable, velaba por su sueño y… ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡No necesitaba que nadie la cuidara! ¡Ella era alguien independiente! ¿¡Que se creía ese idiota!? ¿¡Que por creerse su marido ya podía hacer lo que quisiera!?

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Shikamaru se sorprendió y sonrió de lado. Por fin había despertado. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía de esta manera? ¿Qué, qué hacia? ¿No era obvio?

—Observándote. ¿No es obvio?— ella se levanto como un resorte y lo atrajo de la camiseta.

—Mira tío. No necesito que ni tú, ni nadie se preocupe por mí. Y menos lo haga de la manera que lo haces tú.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Pareces un acosador!

—¿Te pone nerviosa?— Temari se carcajeo a gusto.

—Más quisieras.

—No te pongo nerviosa pero si te incomodo. Interesante.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?— le pregunto con la mirada enfurecida acercándolo más a ella.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo que viniendo de ti, me parece… Raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, además si te incomodo te he de poner nerviosa. Aunque sean dos términos diferentes, son muy similares.

—No empieces con idioteces Nara.

—¿Son incomprensibles para ti?

—¡Aunque no te lo parezca, idiota, soy bastante inteligente!

—¿No me digas? Si tan inteligente dices ser… Adivina en lo que estoy pensando ahora.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Eres un hombre, ¡se perfectamente en lo que estas pensando ahora!

—No me lo creo.

—¿Cómo que no te lo crees?

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Por favor.

Entonces la Sabaku No viendo que su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego, hizo lo que la había pedido. Demostrárselo.

Le acerco a ella, acortando la escasa distancia, para cerrar sus labios contra lo de él. Fue un beso simple, un ligero roce.

A Temari la encantaba, ese hombre tenía los labios más increíbles de todos los que había besado.

Shikamaru amaba volver a recordar ese contacto, ese tacto de los labios de su mujer contra los suyos, esa suavidad, ese _deja vú_. Así que no pudo resistirse.

La rubia iba a apartarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Shikamaru la acerco más a ella pegando sus cuerpos, provocando así que ella abriera, ligeramente, la boca ante la sorpresa. Shikamaru aprovecho eso para introducir la lengua en su cavidad, volviendo a saborearla de nuevo. Se alimentaba de de ella, se drogaba con su olor a jazmines, y casi se desmayaba cuando ella le correspondía con las mismas ansias que él.

Temari estaba en blanco, disfrutando de esa sensación única e irrepetible. Ya empezaba a entender porque se había casado con él. Y si era igual de bueno en la cama que besando, debía felicitar con creces a su anterior ella.

Shikamaru decidió, atreverse a dar un paso adelante. Agarro con suavidad el final de la camiseta de ella, queriendo subirlo, así que empezó a ascender con ella. Temari se dio cuenta de esto y salió de su trance abriendo los ojos y apartándose de él. Los dos respiraban agitados.

Temari le miraba anonadada. No podía creer que había estado a punto de "ir más allá" con un hombre, que aunque decía que era su marido, acababa de conocer hace un día. Shikamaru mascullo un "_Mendosukei_" mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca. Se la había jugado, sí, pero había muy pocas posibilidades. Aun así, no se arrepentía. Había hecho caer a Temari, la conocía muy bien, que sabía de sobra cual iba a ser su reacción. Y sobre todo, sabía que ella iba a pensar eso.

—Bien, ¿te ha valido la demostración?

—Sí, sin duda sabes en lo que pienso muy bien.

—Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo soy tu "mujer", ¿no?— Shikamaru sonrió. Sí, sí que lo era.

—Estoy acabando de hacer la cena, ¿quieres probar un poco de la mejor comida de uno de los mejores chef del mundo?

—Por favor, _Shikamaru-San_, será un honor.— Dijo sin ocultarle su tono sarcástico.

Esta le siguió hasta la cocina. Shikamaru sonrió. Sabía que aunque lo intentara ocultar, a ella la había gustado el beso y la había puesto nerviosa. Esto se podría decir, que era un "nuevo comienzo".

**S**_&_**T**

_**Hola, hola, hola. A lo mejor me repito un poco, pero este es el análisis final de Shikamaru. Es que va ser uno de los temas principales en el fic. Por ahora, lo dejaremos así.**_

_**Habréis visto que he cambiado la forma de escritura. Es que lo estaba haciendo mal, y mis compañeros del **__**Foro de la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**__**, en un topic de **__**Consejos Lingüisticos**__**, me han hecho darme cuenta de mis errores. Se lo agradezco de verdad desde aquí.**_

_**Es un poco largo este capítulo, pero quería meter hasta un poco antes de la cena. Si consideráis que es demasiado largo me lo decis;)**_

_**¡Y vemos el primer contacto! Muajajajajjajaja.**_

* * *

**Anamicenas: **_¡Muchisimas gracias! Nada, yo te entendí jajajajja. Si, Shikakuva a ser importante en este fic. A ver qué te parece este cap. ¡Gracias por el Review y muchos besos! _

**Kiops: **_No sabes lo que me alegra leer eso. ¡Grasiiiiiaaaaaas! Siiiiiii, yo es que no me veo capaz de hacer un fic ShikaTema sin Shikaku. Ósea me afecto mas su muerte… A ver qué te parece este cap. ¡Gracias por el Review y muchos besos!_

**Mitchel0420:** _Este capítulo ha sido súper ahí, jajjaja, a ver qué te parece a ti. Gracias por el Review y muchos besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	7. La Misión Comienza

_**¡Capítulo 6 Up!**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos esos Reviews! ¡Me hace tan feliz cuando me llega una notificación a mi correo! ¡De verdad, miles de gracias!**_

_**Recordad al final del cap. respondo a los Reviews, que tengo que responder varias cosas jejeje. Por cierto, no distingo muy bien cuando usar la o le. Soy, creo que, laísta. Pero bueno, intentare no cagarla mas jajaja. **_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Glad You Came-The Wanted. __**No me he lucido mucho con la canción la verdad jajjaja. Ni con el título del capítulo pero bueh…**_

**S**_&_**T**

**La misión comienza…**

_Esta le siguió hasta la cocina. Shikamaru sonrió. Sabía que aunque lo intentara ocultar, a ella la había gustado el beso y la había puesto nerviosa. Esto se podría decir, que era un "nuevo comienzo"._

…

—¿Y bien?

—¡Vaya, de verdad que sabes cocinar!

—Tomare eso como un: "Sí Shikamaru, esta buenísima.".

—Esta comestible, que no se suba tanto el ego.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada. Si antes del accidente, Temari muy pocas veces elogiaba su comida, después de este, las probabilidades eran casi ínfimas.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Shikamaru dejo el delantal en la percha.

—¿Me vigilas la comida?

—¿Qué te crees que soy una inútil?

Shikamaru se fue a abrir con una sonrisa. Eso era un: "¡Pues claro que si idiota! ¡Que yo también se cocinar!" A veces se asustaba por conocerla tanto. Vale, mentía. Estaba orgulloso de conocerla tanto.

—¡Ya era hora hijo! ¡Como si no nos quisieras abrir!

—Mamá, papá… —Sus padres entraron. Su madre se dirigió hacia la cocina. Le seguía asustando la forma de cocinar de su hijo—. Pasad, pasad. Estáis en vuestra casa…

—Gracias Shikamaru. Y lo siento, pero ya conoces a tu madre.

El joven Nara suspiro entendiendo a su padre. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde vieron a la señora Nara oler la comida.

—Sin duda hijo, que Temari te enseño a cocinar bien.

—¿Yo le enseñe a cocinar?

—Así es.

—Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubieras aprendido a cocinar tan bien solo.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Técnicamente, lo había elogiado. Pero como le había enseñado ella, la Sabaku No, no lo consideraba elogio. Menuda mujer más problemática.

—Hola Temari, hija. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acerco y la abrazo. La rubia al principio se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero después correspondió el abrazo—. Yo soy Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru.

—Encantada. Y mucho mejor la vedad.

El líder Nara se acerco y le dio dos besos.

—Yo soy Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru y cabeza de la familia Nara.

—Encantada. Ustedes ya me conocen así que no me presentare.

Temari acababa de comprender de donde salía una parte de la belleza del Nara.

—Por favor Temari, tutéanos. Si no nos sentiremos unos viejos. —Le pidió Yoshino Nara.

—Bueno, vale. Como queráis.

—¿Queréis una copa de sake? Tus hermanos tardaran un poco Temari. Así haremos tiempo.

—Me parece perfecto. —Acepto la rubia.

…

Se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron de diferentes temas, el trabajo de Temari aquí, lo horrible que era Shikamaru en la cocina antes de que Temari le enseñara…

La rubia estaba con la mirada perdida en las fotos de la habitación. Yoshino observo esto y hablo.

—Temari querida, no te preocupes. Acabaras recordando. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y si no?—Susurro Temari para sí, aunque lo oyeron.

—No te hagas esas preguntas. —Le pidió Shikaku—. Estoy seguro, de que mi hijo te ayudara a recordar Temari-San. Puede ser un vago y un orgulloso, pero cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no para hasta cumplirla.

Esta se sorprendió al ser descubierta. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos ante la gente. Le habían enseñado a no ser una mujer débil, ya que eso la gente lo aprovechaba.

Entonces sobre Temari, al sentirse perdida y no contestar, se poso una mano sobre la izquierda suya y levanto la mirada.

—No te preocupes Temari. Estaré contigo, te ayudare. Hasta que no recuperes la memoria no me separare de ti. Te lo prometo.

Le mostro una sonrisa sincera y esta no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Rápidamente, aparto la mirada de la de él y la volvió a centrar en la estantería. Si hubiera sido en otro momento en el que no estuvieran sus padres le hubiera pateado el trasero.

Yoshino sonrió. Sin duda, su hijo estaba muy enamorado de Temari. Sonrió, aun más, orgullosa. Él sería el único que podría ayudarla a recordar. ¿Cómo? Muy simple —se hablaba a sí misma—, enamorándola de nuevo.

…

Minutos después llamaron de nuevo al timbre y los hermanos de Temari entraron al abrirles Shikamaru y tras los saludos, se fueron a la mesa del salón a comer. Habían puesto ahí una mucho más grande para cuando vinieran invitados.

—¡Bueno, que aproveche!

—¡_Itadakimasu_!

Gritaron todos tras oír el permiso de Shikamaru y empezaron a comer.

—Oye Temari, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿Has recordado algo?

—Nada, por desgracia Kankorou.

—¿Y donde habéis estado? —Pregunto el pelirrojo intentado aliviar la tensión que había en el aire, irradiada principalmente por el Nara.

—Hemos dado una vuelta por Konoha. Shikamaru me ha enseñado la mansión del Hokague, los diferentes restaurantes y comidas de la ciudad, la escuela, el Monte de los Hokagues, aunque no hemos subido. Y creo que nada mas…

—¿No has subido con ella al monte, Shikamaru?

—_Oka-San_, yo…

—¡Ni tú, ni yo, ni mierdas! ¿¡Como no la has llevado al Monte de los Hokagues!? ¡Desde allí hay una vista preciosa!

—Es que…

—Mujer, tendrá una buena razón. Tú déjale.

—¿¡Qué le deje!? ¿¡Como pretendes que lo haga entonces!?

Temari enarco una ceja. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando? Se había perdido. Se fijo en sus hermanos y ellos seguían comiendo como si nada. Shikamaru solo se rascaba la nuca con cansancio. Aquí se había perdido algo… Iba a preguntar cuando sus "suegros" siguieron hablando impidiéndola hacerlo.

—Yoshino, seguro que tiene un plan para eso mujer. Es más inteligente que yo, es mi heredero, es nuestro hijo. Sólo dale tiempo y no seas impaciente.

—_Tsk. _Más le vale. Porque si no sabes quién tendrá la culpa, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm…. ¿Él? —pregunto Shikaku suspirando.

—No. Tu, querido. Tu tendrás la culpa, y Shikamaru también, pero tu principalmente.

—_Tsk…_

Shikaku suspiro resignado. Si ya le habían avisado Chouza e Inoichi… Pero bueno, él, a pesar de las amenazas, era feliz al lado de su mujer agresiva.

Temari se sorprendió, ¡vaya familia! ¿Serian ella y Shikamaru iguales? Algún día lo tendría que saber. Pero sobre todo, le intrigaba una cosa. ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando? Luego le preguntaría al Nara.

…

—Oye Nara, esto está muy bueno. Sin duda que Temari te enseño bien.

—Gracias Gaara. —Dijo Shikamaru intentando tomárselo como un cumplido.

—Nara tengo una idea. Y estoy seguro que Shikaku-San y Yoshino-San estarán de acuerdo. —Estos asintieron al moreno dejándole continuar—. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Temari como se conocieron? Ni siquiera yo, siendo su hermano, se la historia completa.

—¡Por _Kami_! ¡Me encanta esa historia! —Dijo Yoshino emocionada. Paro de comer el segundo plato y miro a su hijo.

—No creo que… —Decía Shikamaru nervioso mientras miraba a Temari. Esta levanto su vista del plato hacia él, y al haber terminado el segundo plato le sonrió.

—A mí también me encantaría oírla.

Esa sonrisa sumada a lo dicho por él, no hizo más que sonrojarle ligeramente, pero invisible para el resto de la mesa.

—Bien. —Soltó un suspiro dejo los cubiertos y empezó a recordar—. _Mendosukei…_

_._

_Hace 4 años y varios meses, Shikamaru Nara era un empresario bastante conocido, no solo en Konoha —por ser el heredero y Vicepresidente de las empresas Nara—, sino en todo el mundo. Era inteligente, sexy, muy guapo, salía en casi todas las revistas de los hombre más deseados y tenia novia._

.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¡Para el carro Nara! ¿Tenias novia antes de conocer a mi hermana? —Le pregunto Kankorou indignado.

—Así es. Continuare entonces…

—Como teniendo novia hubieras intentado algo conmigo, te pateare el trasero. ¿Lo has entendido, Shikamaru?

El líder Nara y su mujer sonrieron ante eso. Este trago saliva y asintió un poco asustado porque…

—Bien, continuare entonces…

_._

_T__enía 20 años, era un "yogurin" —pero muy maduro en comparación de los de su edad—._

_Se dirigía hacia su empresa familiar, como todos los días, no iba a haber nada nuevo. Su vida era tan monótona. A veces se aburría más de lo normal. Las fans locas y depravadas que lo seguían para acosarle a veces parecía que nunca se acababan. _

_Su novia se molestaba bastante por ello. Y encima luego le echaba la bronca. ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¡Él no podía hacer nada! Suspiro resignado, se bajo del coche aparcado en el aparcamiento y subió al ascensor marcando el último piso._

_Por lo menos, quería a su novia y ella a él. Llevaban muchos años siendo amigos y—al fin y al cabo—, el roce hace el cariño. O eso creía. _

_Llego a la última planta y salió del ascensor, no sin antes dar su típico bostezo de llegada al trabajo._

_Saludo a varios compañeros que le devolvieron el saludo. Le tenían respeto, a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes de la empresa. Y no le tenían ni rencor, ni envidia. Cosa que, sinceramente, Shikamaru agradecía. Él llevaba estudiando toda su vida para heredar la empresa familiar. No hacía falta estudiar en exageración, pero sí que había que echar unos cuantos codos. _

_La Empresa Nara abarcaba toda la zona natural de Konoha, la mayor de todo el País del Fuego y ellos se encargaban de que la gente la respetara y la cuidara. Tenían una zona especial para su clan, abarcaba varias hectáreas y allí solo podía entrar el Clan Nara. Eran una empresa a favor del medio ambiente —se podría decir así—, aunque solo cuidaban la zona natural que les había sido designada por la Hokague._

_Llego a la oficina de su padre y llamo con la educación debida. _

—_Adelante, Shikamaru._

_Este entro y lo que vio le dejo un poco aturdido. Una mujer, más mayor que él, —quizás unos tres años—, se encontraba hablando con su padre. Llevaba cuatro coletas y su pelo era rubio oscuro. _

_No le parecía raro que su padre hablara con la gente, sino que hablara con ella. Es más, no le hubiera dejado pasar si fuera importante. Aquí había algo que no le gustaba._

—_Hijo, te presento a la hermana mayor de nuestros nuevos aliados, los Sabaku No. Bueno, ella no es la Presidenta, pero es la hermana mayor del mismo._

_Espera, ¿los Sabaku No? ¡Si esa era la familia del Kazekage! Shikamaru abrió los ojos. ¡Era la hermana del líder de Suna! ¿Cómo es que ellos querrían hacer negocios con nosotros?_

_Shikamaru estaba atento a los movimientos de la rubia, que se levanto y se dio la vuelta para mirarle detenidamente._

_Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Esa mujer era guapísima! Ojos verde-azulados, únicos muy únicos, ¡nunca había visto unos iguales!; cara perfecta; nariz y orejas perfectas; labios que te daban ganas de degustar, morder y chupar hasta saciarte; un cuello que no podía impedirte no pensar en probarlo; un vestido que tapaba ese cuerpo que podía hacerte cometer un delito sin ninguna duda, tapando unas medidas ni muy delgadas, ni muy gordas, y con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación—aunque no era para nada exagerado—; y por último, unas piernas… Vaya piernas. Nunca había visto unas tan bonitas, sensuales y perfectas. _

—_Bueno, si ya has dejado de observarme y analizarme, me presentare. Soy Sabaku No Temari. Tu nueva socia y tu nueva compañera, encantada._

_¿Socia y compañera? Ah, no. Aquí había algo de lo que hablar. Abandono su ensoñación con la mujer y dirigió la mirada a la de su padre._

—_Papa…_

—_Los Sabaku No, aunque sean la empresa más famosa y cotizada de toda Suna, quieren hacer negocios con nosotros y establecer un edificio aquí, en la Hoja. En el que trabajara, esta señorita. _—_El joven Nara iba a opinar pero su padre continúo impidiéndoselo—. Estoy seguro de que te parece tan buena idea como a mí, Shikamaru. Me alegro de que me apoyes. ¿Podrías por favor, enseñar las instalaciones a Temari-San y ayudarla en todo lo posible? Gracias hijo._

_Su padre había tomado su decisión ya sin consultarle. Vale que casi nunca lo hiciera, ¡pero tenía que ser el guía de una mujer como ella! Eso sería demasiado problemático! Sólo le había llamado para eso. Para ser su guía. Mendosukei… _

—_Bien Oto-San. Así lo hare. Que pases un buen día._

—_Tú también hijo._

_Al salir por la puerta el Nara suspiro. Siempre lo más difícil le tocaba a él. ¿Cómo conseguiría estar al lado de esa mujer sin ponerse nervioso? _

—_¿Sabes que estaría bien, niño? —el pelinegro se giro hacia ella con una ceja alzada. ¿Lo había llamado niño? ¿Él, un niño?— Que me dijeras tu nombre. Yo ya me he presentado, pero al parecer te he creado mejor impresión de lo esperado._

—_Oh, suman. Estaba en las nubes. Soy Shikamaru Nara, encantado._

—_Y, ¿estás mucho en las nubes? Para ser el hijo del Presidente pareces ser un novato._

—_Técnicamente lo soy, pero no a la hora de la verdad._

—_¿Lo eres? ¿Pero tú cuántos años tienes?_

—_20. —La rubia silbo sorprendida._

—_¡Sin duda de que eres aun un niño! ¿Y ya trabajas aquí?_

—_No soy un niño. Y si trabajo aquí. Ahora te llevare por las principales instalaciones del edificio, y luego te irás donde te salga, pero fuera de la empresa para que yo pueda ir a la azotea a descansar. ¿Entendido? —Ella soltó una carcajada muy sonora—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado._

—_Que creas que un niño como tú, que me saca tres años, me va a ir dando órdenes. Mira chaval, me enseñaras las instalaciones. Después, me llevaras a tu despacho, que será el que compartiremos. —Temari observo que estaba alucinando—. Ordenes de tu padre. —Le aclaro—. Allí trabajare durante dos horas o tres. Después comeré. Y ya veré lo que hago por la tarde. Así que tu querido descanso, vago, va a ser imposible. Seremos compañeros y me ayudaras con los informes. ¿Te ha quedado claro, niño?_

—_Tsk, matare a mi padre._

—_Sí, sí. Vámonos de una vez._

—_Que mujer más problemática…_

—_¿Qué has dicho?_

—_Todas las mujeres sois tan problemáticas…_

—_¿Qué todas somos qué?_

_El Nara no podía evitar preguntarse —mientras emprendía la marcha hacia su oficina—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho a Kami para que le pagara con tener que soportar a mujeres problemáticas todo el Santo día? Su novia, su madre, la Hokague… Y por si eran pocas, ¡ahora se añadía su nueva compañera-socia! _

—_¡Oye! ¿¡Pero tú quien te has creído que eres, niñato!? ¡No me ignores!_

_Shikamaru tenía claro que sus días, a partir de ahora, dejarían de ser monótonos. _

_Pero lo que el heredero Nara no sabía, es que su vida —a partir de ese momento—, daría un giro de 180º. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suponer la llegada de esa mujer a su vida._

.

—Así que fuiste el guía de Temari. Eso explica muchas cosas. —Dijo Gaara.

—¡Shikamaru, pero no cuentes solo hasta ahí! ¡Que lo de después es lo mejor!

—Mama, solo habéis preguntado cómo nos conocimos y ahí lo tenéis.

—Que aburrido eres, Nara.

Shikamaru suspiro ante el "insulto" del moreno. Miro a Temari. Esta tenía la mirada perdida en el techo. Estaba muy distraída.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Yoshino. Mañana debo ir temprano a la empresa. Tengo que hacer el doble.

—_Oto-San_, ya sabes que yo…

—No, no. Tú tendrás la semana libre. Necesitas ocuparte al cien por cien de ayudar a tu mujer a recordar.

—Pero tu…

—Tranquilo Shikamaru, yo ayudare a tu padre.

—Nosotros también nos vamos Kankorou. Debemos descansar.

—_Hai_.

Se levantaron y se despidieron.

—Animo hijo. —Le dijo Shikaku en el oído.

—Lo conseguirás, ya lo veras Shikamaru. —Le dijo esta vez su madre.

Estos se fueron. Kankorou y Gaara, tras abrazar a su hermana y despedirse de ella le dijeron que no les fuera a despedir mañana que estaría muy cansada. Ella se negaba, pero Shikamaru les dijo que él se encargaría de que no fuera.

—Nara —el pelirrojo se acerco a su oído— mas te vale que hagas que recuerde y la cuides como siempre lo has hecho. Confiamos en ti. Ella era muy feliz contigo, haz que lo vuelva a ser. Te estamos confiando por segunda vez a lo más importante para nosotros. A nuestra querida hermana. Ni se te ocurra fallarnos.

—Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, no la voy a dejar escapar. La recuperare, cueste lo que cueste. Gracias por confiar una vez más en mí.

Gaara se separo de él y sonrió sinceramente. Temari les veía con una ceja levantada. Kankorou le sonrió también. Los hermanos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su hermana diciéndola que se cuidara y que volverán a verla en unos meses. Tras eso se fueron.

Temari miro entonces a Shikamaru. Aunque este notaba su mirada en su perfil siguió mirando a la puerta pensando en algo.

—¿Qué te dijo Gaara? —el Nara se giro y la miro sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cosas de hombres. —Temari abrió la boca indignada y el Nara se fue en dirección a la cocina para limpiar los platos.

—¿¡Cosas de hombres!? ¡No me des la espalda y dímelo, Nara!

—¿Eres un hombre?

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Que eres, idiota!? ¡Pues claro que no!

—Entonces no lo puedes saber.

—¡Aghhhhhhhhh! ¡Te odio, y no sabes cuánto!

—Yo te amo —dijo asomándose por la cocina y cruzando la mirada con ella—, y no sabes cuánto.

—_Tsk_. ¡Me voy a dormir idiota!

Se fue subiendo las escaleras —con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a esos piropos— en dirección a su cuarto indicado anteriormente por Shikamaru.

—¡Que duermas bien! —oyó que le gritaba el pelinegro.

—¡Ojala que tu no y tengas pesadillas, vago idiota!

Se escucho como esta cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Dormiría en la habitación que era de matrimonio mientras Shikamaru lo haría en la de huéspedes.

El pelinegro sonrió a más no poder. Su misión no había hecho más que empezar.

**S**_&_**T**

_**Lo siento si los capítulos van un poco lentos, pero quiero narrar todo lo que pasa. Detalle a detalle.**_

_**Shikamaru con un delantal... ¿Necesitáis asistencia médica o no? Jajajjaja. Yo sí, pero shhhh. **_

_**Con "yogurin" me refiero, por si no lo sabéis, a un joven de la universidad. Así en pocas palabras.**_

_**Sí señores, empezamos con los flashbaaaaaakcs. **_

_**Recordad: **_

_**.-Flashback, que los escribiré en cursiva.**_

_**(…)-Cambio de escena, de hablante, etc.**_

* * *

_**Y contesto a los Reviews:**_

**Kiops: **¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Si es que Temari es una grande. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te haya dejado sin palabras! De verdad que eso es un halago para mí. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado, tanto el capitulo largo como la trama! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Lady Kiam:**Si Shikamaru te ha parecido lindo e ese, en este habrás alucinado. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**White TigerKiara:**Querida White, te explico:

Lo del lío con los años. Comprendo que te hayas perdido un poco, pero la trama no está basada en Naruto Shippuden. Solo los lugares y los propios personajes. La edad que se conocieron fue hace cuatro años. Cuando él tenía 20 y ella 23. Iré, como bien has visto en este capítulo, poco a poco desarrollando la trama sobre ese tiempo.

Nadie habría aguantado a sus encantos yo sería la primera… jajajajaj. Y lo de los laísmos, me cuesta bastante distinguirlos de poner uno u otro. Pero creo que estoy empezando a ponerlo bien. Así que si lo he hecho bien en este capítulo me aplaudiré a mí misma. Jajajajaj.

Muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews y por empezar a seguir la historia. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Besos!

Pd: No he podido ponerte un Review en el tuyo (que por cierto ha estado espectacular) así que te lo pondré en el capítulo doce.

**Mina-Hai:**¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡Besos y nos leemos!

**Ishy-24: **¡Bienvenido a la historia y me alegro de que te este gustando! Sinceramente, Temari va a sufrir jajjajaj. ¿Quién no ama a Shikaku y Yoshino? Yo siempre se la tendré guardada a Kishi, siempre. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo y os deseo mucho ánimo para el comienzo de clases/trabajo! Como va a costar volver a la rutina después de la vacaciones…**_


	8. ¿Difícil de creer, ne?

_**Holiiiii. Hoy es domingo así que toca… ¡Actualización de Todos Los Dias De Mi Vida! **_

_**¡Capítulo 7! Let's go!**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__ Quién-Malú. __**Os voy a enganchar a Malú muajajajajja. "Dime quien…"**_

_**Atención, porque a partir del siguiente capítulo tenéis que agarraros fuerte a vuestras sillas/camas etc… ¡Porque… vienen curvas!**_

**S**_&_**T**

**¿Difícil de creer, **_**ne**_**?**

_El pelinegro sonrió a más no poder. Su misión no había hecho más que empezar._

...

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru se despertó con la luz dándole en la cara. Se intento poner el brazo para que impidiera a los rayos del sol seguir perturbando su sueño, pero fue en vano.

Salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie; bostezo, estirando los brazos; se coloco su pelo suelto y bajo a desayunar.

...

Al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar quedarse en la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Temari seguía teniendo las mismas costumbres.

La que era su mujer se encontraba en camisón rosa fucsia que, por cierto, marcaba sin ninguna discreción sus perfectas formas, cocinando huevos con bacon en la sartén.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. La echaba _demasiado_ de menos.

—Oye, eso tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Es para mí?

—_Tsk_, no seas ingenuo. Es _mi_ desayuno.

La hermana mayor de los Sabaku No se dio la vuelta y dejo un plato con dos huevos fritos y cuatro lonchas de bacon en la mesa. Antes de sentarse, dirigió su mirada al Nara para explicarle eso pero no pudo hablar. Se había quedado en blanco.

¿¡Pero qué demonios era!? ¿¡Un _Adonis_!? ¿¡Un semidios!? ¡No, ni mucho menos! ¡Era un puto _Dios griego_! ¡Parecía el mismísimo _David de Miguel Angel_ hecho persona! ¡Era imposible que existiera alguien…! Alguien… ¡Así! Sin duda, se daba la enhorabuena a sí misma antes del accidente.

Shikamaru miro el plato extrañado. ¿Le había hecho el desayuno? ¿_Ella_, le había hecho el desayuno? Bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que Temari comiera por dos. Sí, sin duda era eso. Ese era otro motivo por la que ella era única. No le importaban los típicos cánones de belleza, no hacia dietas exageradas, no comía en exageración, ni tampoco comía poco, pero cuando ingería de mas hacia un poco mas de ejercicio. Ella, no era muy delgada, ni muy gorda, era simplemente perfecta.

Temari estaba que se le caía la baba. El moreno tenía el pelo suelto, que le quedaba mil veces mejor que amarrado en la coleta que le hacía ver más sexy y guapo; sus ojos marrones resaltaban aun más; mientras que no llevaba camiseta, solo debía de dormir con el pantalón del pijama. Este era de esos finos, pero largos, con los típicos dibujos y…

—Eres un cerdo.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunto Shikamaru extrañado.

Hacia segundos le miraba embobada y ahora le insultaba. ¿¡Quien entendía a las mujeres!? Además, ¿a qué demonios se refería ella?

Ella chasqueo los dientes y aparto la mirada un poco sonrojada. ¿¡Pero como no estarlo!?

—¿Qué demonios ocurre mujer? ¿Por qué se supone que soy un cerdo?

—No se "supone" —dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos—, se _observa_.

—No entiendo…

—Aghhhh. Tienes…Tu… —Cogió aire y tosió para intentar no estar sonrojada, pero le daba mucha vergüenza ese tema—. ¡Maldición Nara! ¡Que estas "contento"…!

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y ese es un problema?

—Dios Santo. Que tú… esta… pues eso ya sabes…

—¿Qué estoy empalmado?

—¡Nara! —Giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia él para regañarle.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? Es normal. Esto nos pasa a los hombres por las mañanas.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? ¿¡No sabes que no vives sólo!?

—Ya te digo, es algo normal. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado. Y no vivo sólo, Temari. Tú vives conmigo. Y no dudes que esto lo aprovechábamos todas las mañanas…

—¡Nara! ¡Sólo cállate! ¡No quiero oír _eso_!

—Vale, vale…

No podía negar que verle tan sexy con el pelo suelto, sin nada cubriendo sus perfectos abdominales de Dios griego, y verle… en esa situación, le habían dado ganas de… Bueno, de aprovechar el momento.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se había fijado cuando Shikamaru se había acercado y la había acorralado contra la encimera.

—¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo, Shikamaru!?

Este se acerco a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Sólo respondiendo a lo que deseas. Eres mi esposa y cumplo todo lo que tú deseas y más. Y ahora mismo, cariño, tu deseo es que este dentro de ti.

Temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando lo hizo Shikamaru aprovecho para besarla metiendo de un tirón su lengua en su boca. Temari soltó un gemido. Intento no corresponder, la rubia lo intento, de verdad, pero su deseo era mil veces mayor y eso produjo que le correspondiera con las mismas ansias.

Shikamaru se sentía en el cielo. Maldición, que bien se sentía explorar la boca de Temari; chocar su lengua con la suya; probar su sabor una vez más; saborearla esta y mil veces más… No había sensación mejor en el mundo. Excepto, que ella le correspondiera como lo estaba haciendo. Si esto seguía así, el Nara no se veía capaz de parar…

Cuando Temari empezó a tocar sus pectorales y sus abdominales, el decidió mejorar su posición. ¡Maldición, como odiaba la diferencia de altura con Temari! Ella era un poco más baja que él y quería tenerla a su misma altura. Así que la cogió de las nalgas y la levanto sentándola en la encimera.

Tuvo que quitar algunos vasos de ahí, pero al caer al fregadero no se rompieron.

Continuaron ese excitante beso mientras Shikamaru tenía una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras la otra la metía en su pelo —adoraba esa sensación—; y ella mantenía una en su cuello mientras tocaba a veces su pelo y su nuca —que bueno era tocar su pelo—, y otra palpaba sus pectorales.

Pero como los humanos necesitan oxigeno para respirar, así que se separaron respirando jadeantes. Mantenían unidas sus frentes mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración.

El Nara abrió los ojos y verla de esa manera le encanto. No pudo evitar sonreír. Acerco su mano a la mejilla derecha de Temari para hacer que le mirara. Ella, abrió los ojos y clavo su vista en la de él.

Se observaron durante segundos, minutos… No lo sabían. Pero no podían evitar dejar de hacerlo. Entonces cuando Shikamaru se estaba acercando de nuevo ella reacciono empujándole y saltando de la encimera.

—Me voy a prepararme. Me interesa ver donde me vas a llevar hoy.

La rubia salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación. Shikamaru se quedo anonadado. ¡Estaba actuando como si nada, mientras él se estaba muriendo al no tenerla consigo ya!

—¿Y no vas a desayunar? —

Genial Shikamaru —se empezó diciendo a sí mismo—. ¡De todas las preguntas que puedes que hacerle le haces esa! ¡Menudo genio que eres!

—Hphm. Ya lo he hecho. Ese desayuno que he preparado es para ti como agradecimiento a lo que estás haciendo por mí. No hay mucha gente que lo haría.

El moreno estaba sin duda sorprendido. Concretamente, ¿por qué le agradecía?

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Soy tu marido, al fin y al cabo. Seria inverosímil que no lo hiciera.

—Por eso mismo. No hay muchos que lo hagan. Nos vemos en una hora. Ah —volvió a la cocina asomando su cabeza—, y ahora tienes un problema mayor que, por desgracia, yo no te voy a ayudar a solucionar. Así que arréglatelas tu sólo, Nara.

Y se fue subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación para prepararse.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Esa mujer siempre seria una problemática.

—_Mendosukei…_

Aunque tenía razón, ahora tenía un _gran_ problema.

...

Al llegar a Suna el Kazekage se fue a su oficina y mando llamar a Baki.

—Kazekage-Sama, ¿me mando llamar?

—Así es Baki. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Sí. Tome. —Le entrego un sobre.

Gaara lo abrió y lo leyó y apretó con fuerza el papel en su mano.

—Manda una copia de esto a la Hokague. Quiero que ese hombre este bajo arresto. Pero no allí, sino aquí. Por su culpa, Temari tiene amnesia.

—¿Amnesia? Haremos pagar a ese cabrón, Kazekage-Sama.

Baki salió directo a la oficina para mandar un fax a la Hoja. Aunque estaba extrañado por la petición del Kazekage. ¿Por qué querría que ese hombre fuera encarcelado aquí y no allí? ¿Quién era ese tal…?

—Eso espero… —Susurro Gaara al irse este.

El pelirrojo se levanto y se dirigió a una oficina, concretamente a la de su mano izquierda. Necesitaba hablar con Kankorou. Tenía claro que el castaño iba a matar a alguien.

...

Shikamaru estaba harto de esperar —aunque solamente estaban siendo 10 minutos—.

En ese instante bajo Temari con una camiseta de tirantes donde decía: "Keep calm and dance"; unos pantalones cortos vaqueros mientras la camiseta era azul y las letras rojas; y llevaba unas converse bajas azules.

Shikamaru sonrió esa mujer se veía bien con todo lo que se ponía, y lo mejor, es que casi no llevaba maquillaje. Sólo el necesario.

Por otro lado Shikamaru llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos hasta las rodillas y una camisa de manga corta con cuadros verdes de diferentes tonalidades. Aunque llevara el pelo atado en dos coletas, se veía igual de bien, aunque no podía evitar amar como la quedaba el pelo suelto.

Temari reiteraba lo que había estado pensando todo el rato, ese hombre era un peligro andante, aunque al llevar el pelo atado en su típica coleta frenaba un poco sus instintos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. ¿Dónde me llevaras?

—Eso, querida, lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma. —Extendió su mano hacia ella quien, tras unos segundos, la acepto dudosa. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada—. Te va a encantar a donde te voy a llevar.

—¿Al _Monte de los Hokagues_?

—No. Pero, el lugar tiene casi la misma belleza.

Salieron de casa y se encaminaron, de la mano, hacia su destino.

—Por cierto, no suelo decir estas cosas pero creo que si no lo hago me dará algo, estas guapísima.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, pero reacciono mirándole y sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Gracias. Tu tampoco estas nada mal.

El moreno sonrió. Temari, era Temari.

¿Qué no está nada mal? ¡Dios Temari, te engañas demasiado a ti misma! —se regaño mentalmente la rubia.

...

Una morena corría por el interior del Domo del Hokague con un sobre en la mano. Se paro al llegar a una puerta que, aunque toco dos veces, entro sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Que ocurre Shizune? ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar?

—_Suman_, Tsunade-Sama. Pero tengo un sobre enviado de parte de Suna, directamente del Kazekage, para usted. Pone que es confidencial, Hokague-Sama.

—¿Directamente del Kazekage? Qué extraño…

La rubia de las dos coletas bajas, lo abrió y empezó a leer los diferentes papeles e informaciones. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

—¿Tsunade-Sama? —pregunto su asistente preocupada.

—Aquí ha de haber algún error… ¡Es imposible!

—¿Qué ocurre?

La Senju dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y se levanto a mirar por la venta de detrás de su escritorio.

—Léelos, Shizune.

—Pero es confidencial.

—Te lo permito yo. Aunque ya sabes que es secreto de estado. —La recordó con voz dura.

—_Hai_, Tsunade-Sama.

Shizune, al igual que Tsunade, tuvo que releerlos porque no creía lo que estaba leyendo.

—Esto es…

—¿Difícil de creer, _ne_?

—Así es.

—Pero no puedo proteger a alguien de mi aldea si las pruebas del Kazekage son tan obvias. Aunque se lo agradezco.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da tres días para encontrar una solución. Él le conoce, y tampoco se lo cree. Es más, le conoce _bastante_ bien.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Lo primero, cancélame todas mis citas. Lo segundo llámale y haz que venga. Y por último… Ya te lo diré. Por ahora, haz eso.

—Así será, Tsunade-Sama.

—_Arigato_, Shizune.

Esta se fue dejando los papeles en la mesa de la rubia gobernante. Tsunade no pudo evitar preguntarse en alto algo obvio, ya que no le entraba en la cabeza algo tan irreal. Aun no se lo creía. Debía de hablar con él. Se puso una meno en su frente suspiro para después fijar su vista, a través de la ventana, en la aldea.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

...

La gente sonreía al verles pasar de la mano. Se veían tan bien juntos. Sin duda eran la pareja "famosa" más querida.

El Nara sonría orgulloso. No porque la gente miraba que seguían felizmente casados, ni porque fueran su tema de conversación durante los próximos días —ya que todos creían que habían roto—, sino porque Temari no estaba soltera. Estaba con él. Seguía con él. Y nadie podía acercarse a ella.

Temari se ponía nerviosa ante la mirada de la gente. ¿Qué tanto miran? —se preguntaba enfadada—. ¿Tan "famosos" somos? ¡Como si fuéramos su _comidilla_!

Decidió cortar por lo sano. Apretó la mano a Shikamaru, dándole a entender que quería ir más rápido. Él lo entendió y en solo unos minutos se adentraron en el bosque.

—¿A dónde me llevas, Shikamaru?

—Estos bosques son de Konoha. Son donde los arboles, aunque estén menos cuidados, son más fuertes. Para saber por dónde vas has de ser aldeano de Konoha y conocedor de todo el bosque. Y más aun, si quieres ir a donde te estoy llevando. —Tras unos minutos esquivando ramas, e yendo a través del frondoso bosque, Shikamaru observo ese lugar. El Nara sonrió—. Hemos llegado.

Al salir al claro, Temari abrió la boca sorprendida, aun sin soltarse de la mano del Nara.

—¿Hermoso, verdad?

—Es increíble. Es precioso. Pero, ¿dónde estamos, Nara?

—Lo llaman: _La Cascada de Konoha_.

—Muy original. —Comento sarcástica.

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero a mí me gusta llamarlo: _El Descanso Del Arcoíris_.

—Que… Único. ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, disfrutemos de la naturaleza. —Se acerco al borde del agua que caía de la cascada, formando un río, para tocarla. Se giro hacía Temari, quien no paraba de observar el paisaje. Aunque al notar la mirada del Nara sobre ella se la devolvió—. ¿Has traído traje de baño, verdad?

**S**_&_**T**

_**Holaaaaa. ¡Mil gracias a los que me dejan Reviews y muchas gracias a los que no pero leen el capitulo cada semana! Me hace muy feliz, 'ttebayo.**_

_**He de decir, que creo que os va a sorprender quien es. Es más, se que os va a sorprender. **_

_**Los capítulos van a ser más cortitos, porque con el comienzo del curso no voy a tener mucho tiempo. **_

_**Otra cosa… ¡Se que os ha gustado la primera parte pervertidos y pervertidas míos! A mí me ha encantado jajajajja.**_

_**Vaya final ¿eh? Reconozco que eso lo he añadido a última hora porque me parecía corto el capítulo. También reconozco que el titulo es horrible. No se me ocurría otro así que…**_

_**Va, va, hora de las conjeturas. ¿Quién creéis que es? ¿Naruto, Sasuke…? ¿Yoshino Nara, Shikaku Nara…? ¡Decidme, decidme…! (Risa maléfica… Muajajajjajajaj)**_

_**Me gusta que a todos os interesa la historia de hace 4 años, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron... La iré desarrollando…**_

* * *

_**Ahora contestare a mis amados y amadas que me dejan Reviews:**_

**Kiops: **Va a ser muy interesante esa historia. ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**White TigerKiara: **¡Bien por miiiiiii! *Aplaudiéndose a sí misma*. Poco a poco, poco a poco. ¡No sabes lo que me alegra que te interese la historia de hace 4 años! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420:**¡Me alegro de que te guste ver esos momentos! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**LadyKiam: **Te lo dije… Jajajjaja. Segundo, si. Pero ahora, ¿querrás decir tercero, _ne_? ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas:** ¡Qué bueno que os guste a todos tanto esa historia! Shikamaru es que es tan mono… Y en este capítulo el gesto de ofreciéndole la mano, me ha encantado. ¡Un caballero que irá a salvar a su amada princesa! Me alegra oír eso, pero por desgracia ahora los capítulos tendrán que ser más cortitos. La vida del estudiante, es taaaaan dura… ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Chiaki Suzuki:** *Saltando de la alegría*. ¡Bienvenidaaaa! El capitulo dos es uno de mis favoritos sin duda. Son taaaaan monoooos. Alguien de acuerdo conmigoooo *Se seca las lagrimas*. Yo siempre lo he dicho, porque algunos ponen la diferencia de edad como una excusa para que no estén juntos. ¡La edad no es un problema para el amor señores!

Me alegra tanto que me halagues de esa manera jajajajaj. Temari es una pervertida… Pues a lo mejor sí que me animo a escribir algo de ellos, si. Te iba a decir que te avisare pero ya te avisara al correo jajajja.

¡Gracias por añadir tanto "Problemática" como esta historia a tus Favs y Follows! Y gracias por añadirme como autora favorita. *Se sonroja* ¡Me hace taaaaan feliz! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Por cierto algo súper importante. He dicho desde el principio que esta historia se basaría en la película con el mismo nombre, ¿verdad? Pues solo será el tema. Es decir, solo que Temari habrá perdido la memoria y eso. Lo demás, aunque algunas cosas y frases a lo mejor las cojo de ahí, serán invención mía. Lo de quien es el conductor, por ejemplo, es idea mía, ya que en la peli en ningún momento sale el culpable. (Aunque en realidad fue un choque de un camión contra el coche en el que estaban ellos debido a la nieve, pero bueh).**_

_**Por hoy, amigos y amigas, se despide TemariAckerman06. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Bye!**_


	9. Camiseta

_**Capitulo 8.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__I'd lie-Taylor Swift. _

_**Por cierto, por quien no se haya dado cuenta —que reconozco que es difícil hacerlo—, la cascada donde están ahora mismo en la historia Shikamaru y Temari, es la del capítulo de Naruto Shippuden donde Naruto entrena intentando cortar por la mitad la cascada con sus manos. Vamos, en su entrenamiento donde aprende el Rasen-Shuriken que Sakura le llevaba píldoras del soldado y tal… ¿Sabéis cual os digo no? Pues eso.**_

_**Recuerdo: **_**_Esto no es un Song-Fic. La canción es la que os recomiendo para que la lectura se haga más amena, y claro tiene que ver un poco con el capítulo._**

_**Are you ready? Come on!**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Camiseta**

—_Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, disfrutemos de la naturaleza. —Se acerco al borde del agua que caía de la cascada, formando un rio, para tocarla. Se giro hacía Temari, quien no paraba de observar el paisaje. Aunque al notar la mirada del Nara sobre ella se la devolvió—. ¿Has traído traje de baño, verdad?_

—¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por qué debería de haberlo traído? —Temari vio la sonrisa malévola del Nara mientras se acercaba hacia ella—. No pensaras… Te aviso de que te matare como lo hagas, Nara.

—Puedo pasar por eso.

—¿¡Eres idiota o que!? —este se acercaba cada vez mas. Le faltaban 5 pasos para alcanzarla—. ¡Nara, te lo aviso por última vez! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Mmmmmh? No sé de qué me hablas…

Shikamaru estaba a tres pasos cuando Temari, inconscientemente, dio uno para atrás. El moreno sonrió.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Temari?

—¡Claro que no, _baka_!

Ella seguía retrocediendo, él avanzando. Hasta que, tras unos pasos más, la rubia choco contra el árbol sin apartar su mirada furiosa del de la coleta.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

Pregunto Shikamaru parándose a centímetros de ella.

De repente, Shikamaru no supo en qué momento pero Temari cambio su cara de nerviosismo a una de maldad.

—_Oi_. ¿Qué estas…? ¡Aghh…!

El moreno recibió tal puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse del dolor echándose un paso atrás. Temari sonrió orgullosa.

—Y ahora, ¿quién decías que era el cobarde, Shikamaru?

—_Kuso…_ Mujer problemática…

Esta se fue hacia la orilla observando de nuevo el paisaje tan precioso. No pudo evitar tocar el agua.

—Tenías razón. Esta buenísima. ¿Y tú has traído el bañador?

—_Tsk._ No me hace falta.

Temari se levanto extrañada. Y se empezó a girar hablando al Nara.

—¿Cómo que no te…?

Paro de hablar en cuanto vio que Shikamaru estaba corriendo y le faltaban escasos centímetros para llegar a ella.

—¡Ni lo pienses…!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shikamaru la había empujado al lago sin tirarse él.

Temari tardo segundos en salir, en los que Shikamaru no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Se habría pasado?

Varios segundos después, ella salió a la superficie. Se quito las dos coletas y se empezó a acariciar el pelo. Cuando lo hizo, levanto su cabeza en dirección a Shikamaru quien trago saliva. Estaba muy, muy enfadada. Ella se acerco a la orilla y salió del agua.

—Eres taaaaan gracioso, Shikamaru.

—¿S-Si?

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¿No lo ves? Me estoy partiendo el culo de risa.

—Ehm… Temari, yo…

Ella se acerco a él, a menos de un paso de distancia. El moreno volvió a tragar saliva. Las formas de la rubia, se daban a conocer a través de la camiseta. Y si a eso le añadías que le miraba como si de verdad le fuera a matar —que no dudaba que lo haría—, no podía evitar estar nervioso/excitado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije si lo hacías, Nara?

—Sí, pero…

La oji verde-azulada, le puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo al instante.

—Buen chico. Pues ahora, me voy a vengar de ti. —Este la miro asustado—. ¿Te saco tres años cierto? —recibió un suave asentimiento de su parte—. Bien, pues vas a recibir tu castigo, _niño_.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte. Pero pasaron segundos y no paso nada. Abrió un ojo con miedo y ella seguía delante de él. Abrió el otro. Iba a decir algo cuando ella se adelanto.

—Si serás cobarde. No te voy a matar, Shikamaru. Sólo te voy a hacer pagar de tu propia medicina.

—¿De mi propia…?

No pudo seguir hablando porque Temari le había cogido del brazo y con un rápido movimiento le había tirado al lago.

Cuando Shikamaru salió a la superficie no solo estaba notoriamente sorprendido, sino que le dolía un poco la espalda al haberle tirado esa mujer tan fuerte.

—Estamos en paz, ¿_ne_?

—Maldición… No creas que esto…

Agua le salpico en toda la cara haciendo que se tragase la mitad de ella.

—¿Mmmh? ¿Estás bien, Nara? Te veo un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿Mojado?

—Ja ja ja. Que graciosa…

—Pues si te quieres reír deberías de verte la cara ahora mismo.

Shikamaru agacho la mirada viéndose reflejado en el agua y se veía la cara normal. La levanto para decirla porque le decía eso, cuando se llevo una gran cantidad de agua en la cara.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Shikamaru…

Y no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. El moreno la veía con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verla reír de esa manera.

—No creas que esto se va a quedar así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir?

—Já. Lo que menos quiero hacer ahora mismo, y eso tenlo claro, es huir, Temari.

—Demuéstralo.

—Hmph. No hace falta que me lo digas. _Mendosukei…_

Se acerco hacia Temari mientras la salpicaba de agua y ella se intentaba defender.

La guerra, junto a las risas, sólo acababa de empezar.

…

La Hokague estaba con la mirada seria, en su típica posición, en la silla de su escritorio. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante, Shizune.

La puerta se abrió, y Shizune entro acompañada por esa persona por la que la Hokague había cancelado todo su horario del día de hoy.

—Shizune, quiero hablar con él a solas.

—_Hai_, Hokague-Sama.

Esta salió del despacho y Tsunade resoplo fuerte.

—¿¡Podrías hacer el favor de explicarme, en qué coño estabas pensando!?

—No sé de qué me habla Hokague-Sama…

—¡No te hagas el tonto ahora! ¡Esto te supera, es mucho más serio de lo que te imaginas!

—No se…

Tsunade se levanta de su asiento.

—¿¡Como demonios se te ocurre conducir borracho, _baka_!?

—¿Conducir borracho? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—¡No me vaciles, mocoso!

—¡No lo hago —subió también la voz—, de verdad que no sé lo que me está diciendo! ¡Además, yo nuca conduciría borracho!

—¿¡Ah no!?

—¡Pues claro que no!

—_Tsk_. ¿Y entonces, como explicas el "accidente" que produjiste hace varios días, que provoco la amnesia de Temari? ¡Se supone que ella es tu amiga! Es más, ¡se supone que Shikamaru es tu amigo! ¿¡En qué coño pensabas!? ¡El Kazekage quiere tu cabeza! ¡Yo no te iba a culpar sin escucharte hablar a ti antes, chico! ¡El líder de Suna tiene pruebas de que fuiste tú! Y yo te pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿Venganza? ¿Te ha hecho algo Shikamaru?

—Yo…

—¡Contesta! ¿¡Por qué atropellaste a Temari!? ¿Estabas borracho o drogado, no?

—¡Yo no he atropellado a nadie, Tsunade-Sama! ¡Debe hade haber algún error!

La rubia Hokague golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciéndola añicos y asustando al chico que dio un paso para atrás.

—Odio a la gente mentirosa, mocoso. Y tu… ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿Tanto orgullo posees?

—Tsunade-Sama. Puedo dudar de muchas cosas en mi vida, puedo estar interesado demasiado en otras, a veces puedo ser un idiota, pero en mi vida, ¡atropellaría a alguien, y menos a Temari! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Nunca haría eso!

—¿Aun lo sigues negando…? ¡Tengo las pruebas aquí –cogió los papeles del sobre y se los tiro con furia— atrévete a decir ahora que ese de ahí no eres tú!

El chico se quedo pálido en cuanto comenzó a leer. Él había…

—Esto… Pero esto no… Yo no… Es…

—Escúchame. —Pidió, al resoplar para serenarse, la gobernanta—. Soy tu Hokague, y por ende, defenderé siempre a los aldeanos de mi villa. Dime algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, chico. Yo tampoco me creo que hayas hecho esto, pero las pruebas no pueden ser más claras. Yo no me fio, aun, de ellas. Primero quería hablar contigo. Dime algo que te salve chico. Ayúdame a sacarte de ahí.

El joven no decía nada, no podía decir nada. Él no podía haber hecho eso. No podía haber hecho daño a su amiga, no podía haber arruinado la vida de su amigo, de sus amigos. No… No era posible. Él…

—Chico…

—Yo… No puedo dar ni una excusa para defenderme, Tsunade-Sama. —Interrumpió el chico. Tsunade suspiro, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan sincero?— Pero, también le digo, que no me acuerdo de haberlo hecho. No recuerdo ni que cogí el coche, aunque está claro que es el mío y que nunca se lo dejaría a nadie. Pero yo… Yo no recuerdo haberla atropellado, ni mucho menos haber huido. Yo nunca haría eso… Sé que parecen excusas baratas, pero tiene que creerme Tsunade-Sama. Yo…

—Lo sé. Sé que nunca lo harías. Pero como bien te he dicho, el Kazekage quiere tu cabeza. Quiere meterte en el calabozo de Suna.

—¿E-En Suna? —pregunto cohibido.

—Sí, y no se lo puedo negar porque él_ ha obtenido _las pruebas, él _tiene_ pruebas, y yo no tengo nada para defenderte. Creía que presionándote conseguiría algo, pero ni así. Sé que dices la verdad, pero no puedo probarla. Me ha dado 3 días. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Yo lo siento de verdad, chico, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

—Lo sé. No se preocupe, Hokague-Sama, ya ha hecho suficiente. Agradezco de veras, su preocupación por mí. Gracias, de verdad. —La Hokague le sonrió.

—¿Y que harás ahora? Aun te quedan tres días.

—Hablare con Shikamaru.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Prefiero que se entere de mí a que se lo digan otros.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarle?

—No hablare con él aquí y con usted presente. Si no le importa, claro, Tsuande-Sama.

—No, no me molesta. Bien. —Cogió aire y lo echo; tras varios segundos…— ¡Shizuneeeee!

Esta entro al despacho a los treinta segundos.

—¿Qué desea Hokague-Sama?

—Dile al vago de Nara, que arrastre su preciado culo hasta mi oficina. —Mira sigilosamente al chico—. Y llama al resto de la panda. Este será un acontecimiento importante.

La morena asintió y se fue a hacer lo mandado por la Hokague. Shizune, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Aunque, tenía un mal presentimiento…

…

—¿Por fin estas libre Kankorou?

—¿Y qué esperabas? Con Temari ausente, tengo que hacer el doble.

—Ya, ya. —Giro su cabeza hasta la secretaria de Kankorou—. Si no te importa, ¿nos puedes dejar solo a mi hermano y a mí? He de hablar algo sumamente importante con él.

—Claro, Kazekage-Sama.

La mujer se fue y Gaara se dirigió hacia la ventana, observo el paisaje durante unos segundos y se puso de pie, en frente del escritorio del castaño, a unos dos pasos aproximadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gaara?

Kankorou no le había dicho nada antes. Conocía a su hermano y sabia que si no se estaba quieto es que estaba buscando una forma, suave, para decirle algún tema extremadamente delicado.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Temari? —pregunto preocupado—. ¡Como ese Nara se halla atrevido a hacerla algo le parto la cara!

—No le ha hecho nada, Kankorou. Confiamos en él, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí…

—Lo que pasa es que Baki ya me dijo quien es el conductor del coche.

—¿¡Lo sabes!? ¿¡Y a qué esperas!? ¡Dímelo para que lo mate!

—Como me imaginaba esto no va a ser tan fácil… Toma —le lanzo el sobre ya abierto—, entérate por ti mismo.

Kankorou empezó a leer rápidamente. Cada vez que leía más, más fuerte apretaba los papeles. Tras varios minutos termino y los dejo con fuerza sobre la mesa. Se levanto y miro seriamente a Gaara.

—¡Ese idiota! ¿¡Como ha podido ser capaz!? Gaara, me voy a Konoha. Voy a castrar a ese cabron.

Cuando Kankorou rodeo la mesa para pasar y luego ir a prepararse, su hermano le freno poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado.

—Oh, sí que voy.

—No, no iras. Cuando venga aquí ya cobraremos cuentas. Por ahora, ya tengo preparado a alguien para que vaya. Pero necesito que tú lo apruebes.

—Aghhhhhh. ¿Ahora necesitas mi opinión?

—Esto influye directamente a Temari, así que es obvio que sí.

—Vale, vale. —Se empezaron a retirar hacia el despacho del Kazekage—. Pero que te quede clara una cosa, hermano. Yo me pido pegarle primero.

—Soy el Kazekage, siempre voy primero.

—¡No jodas, Gaara! ¡Me lo he pedido yo antes!

—Muy bien.

—¿Me dejaras?

—Primero respóndeme a esta pregunta.

—_Yosh!_ ¡Adelante!

—¿Eres el Kazekage?

—¿Eh? Pero si ese eres tú, Gaa… —Kankorou se paro abriendo los ojos. Su hermano lo había engañado.

—Correcto. Gracias por darme la razón, Kankorou. Iras el 2. Y eso que te he colado, que Matsuri iba ahí y luego Baki.

—_Kuuusooooo!_ —grito enfadado—. Pero espera. ¿Ellos lo saben?

—No, simplemente en cuanto se enteraron del accidente reservaron sitio. ¿Ves la de privilegios que tiene ser mi hermano, Kankorou?

—Sí, sí… La siguiente vez, iré yo el primero…

…

Shikamaru y Temari hacía tiempo que había salido del agua. Ahora estaban tomando el sol, para acabar de secarse.

Bueno, se podría decir que hacían eso, ya que Shikamaru observaba de reojo a la Sabaku No mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos relajándose.

El Nara se fijo de nuevo en su camiseta —que gracias a Dios y dando un respiro a su salud mental y a su entrepierna, se había secado casi por completo—. Aunque al ser de tirantes no quitaba toda la vista, pero el moreno aguantaba. ¡No era un obseso del sexo, ni deseaba ver a Temari de nuevo sin ropa, sentirla piel con piel, morder sus lindas orejas, chupar su sabroso y suave cuello, recorrer su…! —Shikamaru agito su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intento serenarse—.

Tras varios minutos, el Nara volvía a ser él mismo y cerrando los ojos, tras mirar de nuevo de reojo a esa camiseta, empezó a recordar…

.

_Esa tarde de sábado, en teoría, no trabajaba, en teoría. Pero la amable y buena persona de su padre, lo llamo pidiéndole si podía ir a recoger a Temari para que vinieran a hacer unas cosas a la oficina. _

_Siempre Shikamaru, siempre. ¡Se lo podía haber pedido a Chouji, quien lo hubiera hecho genial de seguro, pero no, se lo pedía a él! Mendokusei… Era solo firmar unos papeles, el Akimichi podría haberlos firmado por él. Además, seguro que su mejor amigo hubiera lidiado mil veces mejor con ella que él._

_Que esa era otra. Las mujeres, según él, se tomaban muy en serio sus días de descanso —sobre todo los viernes y los sábados—, para irse de compras y de fiesta y tal… Y él, Shikamaru Nara, iba a estropear uno de esos sábados de la mujer más agresiva y problemática que había conocido. _

_Corrección, no lo iba a estropear, lo iba a joder._

_Que Kami le ayudase. Llego a casa de la Sabaku No y llamo tres veces. —La primera había sido con miedo y casi no se había oído, por eso llamo otras dos—._

—_¡Ya lo he oído! ¡Ahora voy! Que impaciente es la gente por Dios…_

_Shikamaru suspiro, oyó como quitaba el cerrojo y trago saliva. Que Kami le ayudase._

_Ella al abrir ni miro a quien se encontraba en la puerta y dijo con relativa fuerza mientras no conseguía quitar del todo el cerrojo._

—_¿Ahora se ha roto? Dios, voy a matar a quien me haya llamado. —El moreno trago saliva. Necesitaba ayuda de Kami… Cuando Temari abrió, por fin, completamente la puerta se quedo helada. —¿Nara…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Shikamaru sentía que hacía mucho calor, demasiado calor. Maldición como odiaba… ¿El Invierno…? Estaba enfermo fijo. El frio le aceptaba en el cerebro. Era joven y el cerebro a veces le jugaba malas pasadas. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Tenía que ser eso._

_Tenía que imaginarse que Temari no había ido a abrir en una camiseta de tirantes, ceñida a su cuerpo, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que rezaba por no ver desde atrás por miedo a no poder controlarse._

—_¿Nara? "Tierra llamando a Shikamaru Nara, conteste por favor." —Dijo imitando la voz poniéndose las manos en la boca._

—_Erhhhm… ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —se había quedado reflexionando demasiado tiempo._

—_¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Has venido a mi casa, y cuando llegas, te pones a pensar en a tus preciosas nubes y me haces perder mi valioso tiempo._

—_Oh, suman. _

_Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo. Un minuto, quizás, sin decir nada. Shikamaru se sentía, ahora sí, en las nubes. _

_Temari se dio con la mano en la frente y resoplo cansada. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora el Nara? ¿Por qué no le dejaba de mirar tan intensamente? Esa mirada la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa._

—_¿A que a has venido, Shikamaru?_

—_Ah… Oh, sí. Mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a trabajar hoy a la empresa. Bueno solo es a firmar unos informes, no creo que más de una hora._

—_Ajá. ¿Y a mí que con eso?_

—_Si es que no me dejas acabar de hablar mujer. Pues que tú, te tienes que venir conmigo. _

_La rubia le miro seria durante varios segundos. Shikamaru pensaba que le mataría. Pero entonces, la oji verde-azulada, se empezó a reír._

—_Que buena esa, Nara. Me ha encantado. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a acabar de arreglarme para salir._

—_Creo que no lo entiendes. —Shikamaru puso un pie en el hueco de la puerta impidiendo su cierre—. Son órdenes de mi padre._

_Temari abrió la puerta enfadada._

—_¿Bromeas?_

—_Por desgracia, no. Yo también había quedado, pero al parecer, mi padre me matara sino voy, y si no vas tú… Pues ya te imaginas, ¿no?_

—_¡Venga no jodas!_

—_A mi no me repliques. Díselo a mi padre._

_Ella entro con prisa y se puso un abrigo, para salir después._

—_¿Llevas coche, no?_

—_Sí, pero… ¿Vas a ir así…?_

—_¿Así como? Tú también vas con vaqueros y una simple camiseta. Ese abrigo no lo oculta, vago._

—_Mendosukei… Vamos de una vez._

_Y se metieron al coche camino de la empresa._

…

—_¿Luego saldrás así?_

—_¡Qué va! Me tengo que cambiar._

—_Y… ¿Cómo vas a ir? Me pregunto yo._

—_Simple, tú me llevaras a mi casa, me esperaras y luego me llevaras a la discoteca. —El moreno no pudo evitar reírse, llevándose por doquier miradas furibundas de Temari._

—_¿Y por que, según tu, hare eso?_

—_Porque yo estoy accediendo a ir a la empresa._

—_Ah, no. Si tu no vas es tu bendito problema y…_

—_No, Shikamaru. Si yo no voy, tu padre te castra. Y te queda aun mucha vida por delante. Además, quien rompería el contrato seria yo, Nara. Sigues siendo tan inocente…._

—_¡Que mujer más problemática, por Kami!_

—_Tomare eso como un: "Claro que si Temari, te llevare donde quieras, las veces que tú quieras"._

—_Piensa como quieras._

…

_Viajaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la empresa. Informaron a la secretaria de que habían llegado para que informara a su padre y se fueron al despacho del Nara. Casi les da un infarto._

—_¿Con que solo unos pocos informes no?_

_Había alrededor de 5 pilas de 20 informes cada una._

—_Estaremos aquí toda la noche, mendosukei…_

—_Cuando antes empecemos mejor._

_Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero. Shikamaru la imito._

_Temari se fue a sentar en una de las sillas del escritorio y poniéndose sus gafas empezó a revisar. Shikamaru la miro, ¡por el amor de Kami, de Dios o de quién demonios sea! ¡Qué bien se veía con esas gafas! ¡Y la hacían ver tan sexy! Se sentó en la otra silla. Iba a empezar cuando no pudo resistirse a hacer como si leyera mientras le hizo la pregunta._

—_¿Por qué llevas esa camiseta?_

_Temari levanto la vista y la fijo en él sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

—_Para no estar semidesnuda cuando salga a la calle, por ejemplo._

—_Kuso, mujer. Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Levanto la cabeza y la miro—. ¿Por algún motivo en especial…? "Mantén la calma y baila". Es un mensaje… ¿Único?_

_Ella levanto también su cabeza hacia él, resoplo y le confesó._

—_Soy una persona muy activa y que se deja llevar, frecuentemente, por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que cuando llevo esta camiseta siento que me tranquiliza, ya que cuando la miro me recuerda las únicas palabras que me ha dicho mi padre y que me han servido de algo: "A pesar de lo que te hagan, de lo que te digan, de lo que piensen o crean sobre ti, nunca actúes sin pensar, porque ellos saldrán ganando, Temari. Mantén la calma, eres una Sabaku No. Nada más y nada menos que la mayor de los tres hermanos, mi heredera. Eres la hija del Yondaime Kazekage. Has de tener la cabeza fría y mantener la calma. ¿Lo has entendido?"._

_La oficina se quedo durante varios segundos en silencio mientras Temari subía la vista al techo, se veía melancólica._

—_No siempre tienes que estar en guardia, Temari. —Él volvió a revisar el informe, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No todo el mundo quiere ir a por ti. También hay gente que te cuida y que te quiere. Y que quiere protegerte. Tú, según creo y estoy seguro de ello, solo confías en tus hermanos. Y ahí te equivocas. No toda la gente te quiere hacer daño. Deberías confiar en más gente a parte de ellos. No has de estar siempre en guardia, Temari. —La rubia le iba a contestar cuando Shikamaru le volvió a interrumpir—. Pero bueno, que no te tomes esto como nada personal. Solo es mi opinión. Tenía ganas de decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin lo he soltado. Qué bien se siente al quitarse un peso de encima. Uf... Ahora sigamos trabajando, yo también quiero salir y ya de paso te llevo._

_._

El moreno sonrió. Esa mujer problemática… Siempre tan desconfiada… Siempre en guardia…

La miro, y cuando le iba a preguntar alguien lo impidió.

—¿Shikamaru Nara?

—Sí, soy yo. Dígame. —Me levante del césped y me puse de pie para atender a lo que me decía el mensajero mientras Temari me imitaba.

—La Hokague solicita su presencia en su oficina. Dice que es un tema de vital importancia.

—Bien, ahora mismo voy. Vamos Temari.

—Pero solo te han avisado a ti, Nara. Seria de mal…

Shikamaru no se iba a ir sin ella, lo tenía claro.

—No se preocupe, Temari-San. Ya me lo han dicho, usted también puede ir. —Le interrumpió el joven informándoles.

—Ah, gracias. —Agradeció sinceramente la Sabaku No.

…

Tras varios minutos llegaron a su destino. Cuando entraron en el pasillo del despacho de la Hokague no pudieron evitar quedarse sorprendidos ante lo que veían. Todos sus amigos estaban allí. Bueno, los amigos de Shikamaru, ya que Temari no se acordaba de ellos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¡_Oi_, Shikamaru, Temari! Tsunade-BaaChan nos llamo. Hemos entrado todos a hablar. Nos han hecho unas preguntas más tontas… ¡Como por ejemplo…!

—¡Shikamaru-Kun, Temari-San! Tardabais demasiado. Pasad, os están esperando.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza sorprendidos. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Al entrar no pudieron evitar quedándose mirando extrañados a la Hokague, quien estaba seria observando por la ventana.

—¿Nos llamo, Tsuande-Sama?

—Así es Shikamaru, sentaos. Aunque aun no estamos todos. Faltan dos personas.

—¿Dos personas? ¿Son amigos nuestros?

—Así es. —Llamaron a la puerta—. Mirad ahí están. ¡Pasad chicos!

Los aun casados, se giraron para ver quienes ingresaban al despacho. Shikamaru levanto una ceja. Algo no encajaba…

—Vosotros… —Giro su mirada a la Hokague—. ¿Qué me están ocultando?

**S**_&_**T**

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Shikamaru ya se lo hueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ¿Quién serán esas dos personas? Me temo, que os voy a dejar con la intriga hasta la semana que viene. Pero de fijo que ya tenéis en mente a varias personas…**_

_**El próximo capítulo, va a hacer honor al drama de la historia. Avisados estáis. Jejeejejje.**_

_**Ostras, 13 páginas a doble espacio. Me supero día a día. Y yo que decía que iba a hacer los capítulos cortos… Y sin Reviews aun. Muajajajjaja.**_

_**Revieeeeeews de mis amados seguidores. De nuevo, no me cansare de agradecéroslo, mil gracias a los que comentáis. Me hacéis taaaaaan feliiiz.**_

* * *

**Ishy-24: **Shikamaru cuando se pone, se pone. Jajajaja. Pues lo veras en el próximo jajaja. Es que lo iba a poner en este, pero es tanto lo que he de escribir que ufff. Me dio cosa más de 4000 palabras o por ahí. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420: **Pues esperaras otra más… Es que quiero que lo adivinéis y con este, lo tendréis muuuuuuuuucho mas claro. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**LadyKiam:**Todo puede pasar… Creo que te has liao'. Shikamaru tiene tres años menos que Temari, como en el manga y anime, y en los flashbacks igual. Es decir, en los flashbacks de hace 4 años, Temari tiene 23 y Shikamaru 20; y en el presente, Shikamaru 24 y Temari 27. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡En este fic todo puede pasar…! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Whiter TigerKiara: **Cuando lo puse me dije: "Uuuuuui como le va a gustar este capítulo a White. Con lo perver que es…". Y parece que acerté jajajaja. En este capítulo, por desgracia tanto para mí como para ti. Pero en los próximos capis, habrá… Aheeeeeeem. Casi digo spoiler jajajajja. Que nooooo. Ya lo veras… ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas:**Sinceramente, ¡nadie estaría perdiendo el tiempo con un hombre como él en casa! Menos Temari, claro. Que la chica es un poco orgullosa y claro… Yo sinceramente, creo que vais a flipar un poco en el próximo capítulo, y vais a pensar: "¿¡Pero esta tía que se fuma!?". Jjajajajajjajajaajajaj. —Yo no fumo nada de nada así que…—. Joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Me dices esas cosas y yo me emociono y me pongo roja y nerviosa y… En serio, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Que no te imaginas lo que me suben la moral. Pero gracias a ti por leerla y dejarme Reviews en cada capítulo.¡Me alegro muchisisimo de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Chiaki Suzuki:**Jajajajja. Yo no te voy a decir nada. Solo que vas a flipar un poquillo y que quizás, solo quizás, quieras matarme. A lo mejor también quieras matarme por no decirlo en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente de fijo que lo digo. Joooooooooooooooopeeeeeeee. Te digo lo mimo que a Ana. Mil gracias por tus palabras me emocionan, suben la moral y alegran muchísimo. Vaya beso ¿eh? En este capítulo os he dejado relajaros de tantos roces. Muajaajajja. No hay personajes más sexys sin duda. ¡Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Misfitts77:** Querida te he de contestar a todos los Reviews que me has escrito y que me han hecho inmensamente feliz en este capítulo, así que resumiré.

¿No has visto la película? Pues te la recomiendo de vedad. Como ya habrás leído solo me voy a basar en pocas cosas y algunas frases. ¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado el prologo! Aunque creo que me pase de cursi jajajaja.

Shikamaru siempre será tierno y amoroso con Temari no hay duda. Y a ella le costara abrir los ojos un poco.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás el Nara necesite algo más…

Sin duda, tenía que poner a Shikaku para que despertara a Shikamaru. Me gusto tanto cuando hace que llore en la partida de shogi por Asuma, que no pude resistirme.

Ojo cuidao'. Porque puede que Shikamaru lleve ventaja pero…

¡Me alegra tanto de que te guste saber lo que paso hace 4 años! Poco a poco con los flashbacks. ¿Quién sería la novia de Shika? Nadie lo sabe…

Ya habrás visto que no…jajajjaja. Vaya, tienes bastantes ideas de quien ha sido. Pero yo no digo nada. En el próximo capítulo lo veras. Soy un poco mala, lo reconozco jajajaj. Jooooo, muchisisimas gracias. ¡Me dan muchísima alegría tus palabras! ¡Mil gracias por seguirlo a partir de ahora! Y seguiremos hablando… muajajajjaja. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Lo último antes de despedirme. Sin esos que me dejan Reviews me extrañaría que siguiera la historia con tanta alegría y con tantos momentos e intrigas que estoy poniendo. Gracias, en serio. —Aunque ya me hayáis dicho que no hace falta—.**_

_**Ahora os planteo una cosa. Aquí en este capítulo, hay un momento que será algo muy importante en el relato de la historia. —Bueno en realidad hay dos. Uno es obvio, el otro es… Un poco más importante, y más difícil de ver—. Ahora os pregunto, ¿lo habéis visto? (Risa maléfica…).**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo! Ya na!**_


	10. El Ayudante de Gaara

_**Capitulo 9. **_

_**¡Dioses! Alucino con la aceptación con la que se está llevando esta historia. ¡No esperaba llegar nunca a los **__**56 Reviews**__** en una historia! En serio, nunca. ¡Tampoco pensaría que tendría más de **__**1.000 visitas**__** en tan solo 2 meses! Impresionante. Gracias, de verdad.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__ Complicated-Avril Lavigne. __**Posiblemente, esta sea mi canción favorita. Describe este capítulo a la perfección.**_

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos. Porque a partir de aquí, cambiara todo… Muajajajajja. Señoras y señores, a partir de este capítulo, empieza el tiempo en el que me odiareis a muerte. Os juro que amo al culpable. Me cae súper genial, en serio. Pero en esta historia…**

**Una última cosa, me ha sorprendido las ideas sobre quien ha sido. En serio. Abajo, respondo y os comento la que más me ha sorprendido.**

**Que os guste.**

**S**_&_**T**

**El ayudante de Gaara**

_Los aun casados, se giraron para ver quienes ingresaban al despacho. Shikamaru levanto una ceja. Algo no encajaba…_

—_Vosotros… —Giro su mirada a la Hokague—. ¿Qué me están ocultando?_

—¿Por qué te tendríamos que ocultar algo, Shikamaru? ¿Qué clase de amigos nos consideras?

—_Tsk_, no seas problemática Ino. No soy idiota, y que vengáis, concretamente, tú y Chouji aquí a hablar conmigo… No hay otras personas que me entiendan mejor y me expliquen mejor algún tema de extrema importancia.

—Viéndolo así, tiene toda la razón. —Le susurro Ino al Akimichi. Este solo asintió.

—Shikamaru —empezó llamándole la Hokague, este se puso serio y la miro fijamente—, ya sabemos quién fue el que provoco el "accidente" de Temari.

Tanto el moreno, como la rubia de Suna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Fue…provocado? —pregunto la Sabaku No, sorprendida pero con un obvio enfado. La Hokague asintió.

—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —pregunto Shikamaru, sin girarse, refiriéndose a Ino y Chouji.

—Shikamaru, escúchame. Entre mañana y pasado, el Kazekage enviara a alguien para que se lleve al culpable a Suna.

—Mi hermano nunca envía nadie para esas cosas. Aunque me incumba a mí. ¿Por qué querría enviar a alguien a por quien provoco mi accidente?

—Para meterlo en los calabozos de Suna.

La pareja de casados abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Gaara…? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa como esa? ¡Eso solo lo hace en asuntos de Estado!

—¿Es alguien a quien conozco muy bien, cierto?

Las dos rubias miraron a Shikamaru pero cada una con distinta expresión. La Hokague seria, y Temari con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Pero que…

—Lo va a hacer, porque no quiere que yo haga nada que pueda perjudicarnos ni a mí, ni a Temari. —Interrumpió Shikamaru a Temari—. Se lo va a llevar porque no quiere que haga algo imprudente, ¿verdad, Tsunade-Sama?

—Sí, algo así Shikamaru.

—Chouji —hablo Ino en bajo hacia el Akimichi—, ¿me puedes explicar qué coño está pasando, y quien coño atropello a Temari?

—Atenta, pronto lo sabrás.

—Pero Tsunade-Sama, aunque fuera alguien que conociera muy bien, estoy seguro de que no tenía intención de dañar a Temari.

—Me temo, que no es así Nara Shikamaru. Te creía más listo, genio Nara.

Todos se giraron a la entrada para observar a la persona que había hablado. Todos menos Temari, quien estaba intentando recordar algo de su accidente.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —pregunto fríamente el moreno. Tsunade le miro fijamente.

—Hokague-Sama, Nara Shikamaru, soy el ayudante del señor Kazekage en Suna. Me llamo, Yoremi Basari. Encantado de conocerla. Es un honor para mí. —Temari abrió de repente los ojos. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

—Oh, así que ya has llegado. No te esperaba tan pronto. —Hablo la Hokague con un eje de enfado.

—Queríamos hacerlo cuando antes. —Le explico el de la Arena.

—Pasa, por favor.

El hombre, de la misma edad que Temari, cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de Chouji , de pie.

Era alto, un poco más que Shikamaru; con el pelo de color rojo; de ojos verdes claros; y era un tipo delgado, pero se notaba que tenía más musculo que el Nara —cabe destacar que el moreno tenía bastante pero sin exagerar—.

—Tsunade-Sama, que…

—Shikamaru, él ha venido a llevarse al culpable. Parece ser que nos ha quitado tiempo de explicarlo.

—¡Oh, no por favor! Háganlo. En teoría, tienen tres días. Y me gusta cumplir las promesas de mi Kazekage. Aunque si las cosas se complican…

—Sí, lo entiendo. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Chouji, ¿empiezas tú? —Pidió la Hokague.

—Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta pero sin levantarse de la silla. Temari se giro, pero se centro en observar al tal Yoremi.

—Temari, ¿cómo te encuentras? —pregunto el de Suna haciendo que todos se giraran a verle.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante eso. Sin duda, que lo conocía. ¿Pero de qué? Esa familiaridad con la que le había hablado a Temari, no podía ser normal.

—Ya estoy mejor, mucho mejor. ¿Quién eres?

El Nara sonrió. Ni un gracias, ni nada, ¿por qué había dudado? No debía preocuparse. Temari solo podría acabar con él. Con él y con nadie más. Ni siquiera con ese tal, Yoremi. Pobre iluso.

—¿Así que es cierto? ¿No me reconoces? Vaya, me dan instintos asesinos al verte así. En ese estado. En…

—No me voy a morir, Yomire.

—Yoremi.

—Lo que sea. Solo tengo amnesia. Le pasa a muchísima gente. Podre recuperar mi memoria o no hacerlo. Pero yo nunca cambiare. Así que deja de creerte el centro del mundo, y mucho menos intentes actuar como mi ángel protector. Porque no necesito que nadie me proteja. ¿Lo captas o te hago un croquis?

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Casi se le escapa una risilla pero se contuvo. Esa mujer era muy peligrosa.

—Sin duda tienes razón. Nunca dejaras de ser la mujer tan mandona que conocí hace cuatro años.

—¿Qué has…?

—¿En serio no me recuerdas? —pregunto de nuevo Basari interrumpiéndola.

—¿Tendría que hacerlo?

—Hombre cuando ves a un ex, odias ese momento, pero por lo menos le saludas. ¿A mí no me saludas Temari?

_Matte!_ —se dijo el Nara mentalmente—. ¿Novios? ¿Qué este tío y Temari fueron novios? Un momento… ¡Ya me acuerdo de él! Temari me conto su relación con él. Seguían juntos cuando la conocí. Bueno, yo también tenía novia. Pero la razón por la que cortaron… Nunca la he sabido.

—¿Ex? ¿Tú y yo? Vaya, no puedo negar que tengo un buen gusto para los hombres. Pero, lo que no te puedo confirmar es eso, ya que no te recuerdo.

—Tranquila pronto lo harás. Te ayudare a hacerlo. —Temari iba a contestarle, cuando se dirigió a la Hokague—. Perdón por esto, Hokague-Sama. Su aldeano puede empezar.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Como que iba a dejar que se acercara a ella. Temari pasó a observar al Akimichi. ¿Que sería lo que tenía que decir?

—No pasa nada, Yoremi. Luego acabareis la conversación. Chouji, te escuchamos.

El Akimichi suspiro, no sería nada fácil decirle esto. El Nara ayudo al culpable en sus momentos más difíciles, cuando se sentía solo… No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero para eso estaban aquí ellos.

Shikamaru le miraba fijamente, Chouji estaba seguro de que el Nara sabía que este era un tema más serio de lo normal.

—Sabes que no soy de grandes discursos. Pero intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

El de la coleta negra asintió. No tenía ni idea hasta donde quería llegar su mejor amigo.

—Shikamaru, el accidente de Temari no fue tan accidente. Fue provocado, como bien sabes y te hemos dicho antes. Como también te imaginas y conoces, ya sabemos quién es el culpable.

—Yo no lo sé. —Aclaro Ino—. Cosa que no entiendo.

—Bueno, menos tu, Ino y Temari. El resto lo sabemos todos.

—Chouji, deja de andarte por las ramas. ¿Quién fue el cabron que atropello a Temari?

—Quien atropello a Temari fui yo.

EL despacho se quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Shikamaru tenía abierta la boca y las cejas alzadas. Ino tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, pero rápidamente la cerro.

—_Oi_, Chouji. —Empezó la ojiazul—. Va, en serio, déjate de bromas.

—No es una broma, Ino.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Buena broma esa, amigo. Casi me la trago. Ahora en serio, ¿quién es Chouji?

—Ya he dicho que…

—Ino, Shikamaru. —Interrumpió la Hokague con voz autoritaria—. Leed esto.

Les entrego los papeles mandados por fax de parte del Kazekage. En un minuto Shikamaru, se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser cierto, ha de haber algún error y… —comentaba Ino mientras tenia los papeles en sus manos.

—Chouji, ¿atropellaste a Temari?

Shikamaru le hizo esa pregunta sin darse la vuelta. Tenía la mirada gacha. Ino, en cambio, miro a Chouji esperando que lo negara. Esperando que todo fuera una cruel broma del Akimichi.

—Di que es mentira, Chouji. —Pidió la rubia de la coleta—. Di que toda esta mierda, solo es la broma del día de los inocentes y la habéis querido adelantar. —Empezaba a sollozar—. Dime, que no has estado a punto de matar a la mujer de tu mejor amigo.

Ino se mordía el labio intentando contener el llanto. Shikamaru apretaba los puños encima de la mesa de la Hokague. Temari solo le miraba fijamente. No parecía un mal hombre.

—Yo… Yo no puedo negar algo que es verdad.

Ino no lo soporto y empezó a llorar.

—Lo… Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando toco el pomo se paro y hablo.

—¿Por qué Couji? ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no entiendo nada. Yo no puedo creerlo. Yo nunca creeré que casi mates a Temari. Nunca lo creeré. Digan lo que digan, me enseñen lo que me enseñen, digas lo que digas, no eres un asesino, Chouji. Pero… ¿Por qué…? Simplemente no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.

Y salió del despacho.

…

Sus amigos la vieron salir hecha un mar de lágrimas, y Sakura no tardo ni dos segundos en ir en su ayuda y apoyarla en sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí, Ino. Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Kiba preocupado. Ino sollozo aun más.

—Ino —hablo esta vez Sakura—, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Chouji… ¡Chouji dice que ha atropellado a Temari! ¡Pero eso es imposible el nunca lo haría! ¿Verdad Sakura?

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio. Recopilando lo dicho por su amiga. Sakura no dudo y la respondió mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

—No lo dudes, Chouji nunca haría algo así. Nunca atropellaría a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

—Chouji nunca haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca. —Confirmo Kiba.

Ino sonrió mientras intentaba parar, en vano, ese llanto. Sí, sus amigos tenían razón. Chouji nunca haría nada. Pero, ¿qué eran entonces todas esas pruebas? ¿Por qué el Akimichi no lo negaba? ¿Por qué lo admitía? Ella no entendía nada. Pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo.

…

Shikamaru apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras hacía fuerza apretando sus dientes. Entendía que Ino se hubiera ido llorando, porque él no iba a aguantar mucho.

El moreno de la coleta se giro hacia su mejor amigo y lo miro seriamente.

Chouji se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier reproche, hasta una ostia de su mejor amigo. Pero nada de eso llego. Solo se llevo su mirada seria y le observo salir de la puerta del despacho de la Hokague dando un portazo.

Chouji no pudo evitar pensar, que el único amigo que desde siempre, desde pequeños, había estado a su lado, le había aceptado tal como era, le había ayudado siempre, nunca lo había dejado solo, que ese que es su mejor amigo, dejaría de serlo.

Chouji estaba seguro, ahora sí que estaría solo para siempre.

Temari se levanto inmediatamente y se fue a seguirle. Lo conocía de hace poco, pero intentaba devolver a ese hombre un poco de todo lo que había hecho por ella durante todo ese tiempo.

…

Cuando Shikamaru salió, sus amigos le intentaron parar, pero Ino se limpio las lágrimas y les paro.

—Solo hay una persona que le puede tranquilizar y comprender ahora.

Temari paso por delante de ellos segundos después siguiendo al Nara que ya había empezado a andar más rápido.

—¡Como ese idiota siga yendo más rápido, yo me perderé! ¡Es que acaso no recuerda que no conozco la maldita aldea! ¡Si será idiota!

Ino sonrió. Sin duda, a la única persona que Shikamaru dejaría estar a su lado en estos momentos, seria a Temari.

…

La rubia oscura, con el pelo suelto, llevaba buscando al Nara durante 10 minutos. Le había perdido al salir de la Torre del Hokague. Aunque ahora la que estaba perdida era ella. Todo por culpa de ese tal… Yomire. Le había hecho perder unos segundos demasiado valiosos…

.

_Cuando Shikamaru salió del despacho, Temari se levanto para seguirlo pero fue frenada por el ayudante de Gaara._

—_¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡He de ir con el Nara!_

—_¿Por qué? No es tu obligación. Puedes quedarte conmigo y recordar viejos tiempos. Estoy seguro de que te ayudara recuperar la memoria aun más rápido._

_Temari se soltó bruscamente, y con una mirada furibunda, de su agarre._

—_Me importa una mierda ahora mismo recuperar la memoria. Solo quiero ir a ayudar al Nara. Le debo mucho, y no me gusta deber cosas a la gente que luego se puedan tomar como favores. _

—_¿Vas a consolar a alguien? ¿Vas a ayudar a alguien que no son tus hermanos? ¿Te importa alguien más a parte de ellos y ti misma?_

—_Si dices eso, es que no me conoces tan bien como crees. Y si aun así lo haces, al parecer, no soy la misma Temari que la de hace cuatro años. Al parecer, Konoha hace que me preocupe de alguien que se lo merece. Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías quitarte de la puta puerta?_

_Yoremi se aparto. Ella agarro el pomo y la abrió, pero cuando iba a salir el de la Arena volvió a hablar._

—_Sabes que puedes hacer cosas de las que luego te podrías arrepentir, y ya no tendrán solución, ¿no? Solo me preocupo por ti, Temari. No podría perdonarme que te pasara algo malo._

—_Si es así, ¿te odias a ti mismo porque tengo amnesia, o le echas la culpa a un hombre que, aunque haya pruebas, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y estoy segura de que no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a la que era la mujer de su mejor amigo?_

—_Eso es…_

—_Eres un hipócrita, Yomire._

_La rubia salió del despacho dando otro portazo._

—_¡Es Yoremi, joder! ¡Yo-re-mi!_

.

Maldito hipócrita de mierda. ¿¡Ahora como demonios iba a encontrar al Nara!?

Se paro en medio del mercado. Ya sabía dónde estaba el Nara. Rápidamente se desplazo allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a entrar, pero era inteligente, hábil y muy astuta.

…

Todos los presentes en el despacho de la Hokague se quedaron observando la puerta por donde un tiempo atrás había salido Temari.

—Bien, creo que lo apropiado seria llevarme al culpable mañana.

—¿Mañana? Creo que el Kazekage dijo tres días. Me temo que eres un mal ayudante Basari.

—Hokague-Sama, es lo apropiado. Él es culpable, y cuanto más tiempo este aquí más problemas provocara en su ciudad.

—¿Problemas? —la Hokague se levanto de su asiento y miro fríamente al de la Arena—. Problemas, son los que está creando tu presencia aquí, Basari. Porque perfectamente sabes que son tres días los que nos ha dado tu Kazekage. No pienso dejarlo salir hasta entonces.

—El Kazekage me dio permiso de suprimir esos días a uno. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—No, no lo harás. Aquí, niñato, yo soy la _au-to-ri-dad_. ¿Entiendes? Nadie mueve el culo sin que _yo_ lo sepa. Y menos, se acusa a uno de mis aldeanos de provocar un accidente con unas simples pruebas.

—¿Unas simples pruebas? ¡Por Kami! ¿¡Que más quiere!? ¿Qué más pruebas ha de ver para darse cuenta de que Chouji Akimichi atropello a Sabaku No Temari?

—La simple prueba de que yo le conozco y tu no, Basari.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que puede provocar su comportamiento, Hokague-Sama.

—Asumiré todas las consecuencias, pero Chouji Akimichi no moverá su culo fuera de mi aldea en tres días. ¿Entendido?

—¿Acaso quiere una guerra? ¡Ha atropellado a la hermana mayor del Kazekage! ¡Por cosas menores, en Suna se ha dictado la muerte!

—Si tienes lo que hay que tener, atrévete a ponerme a prueba. Atrévete a proponer la idea de una guerra. Me encantaría ver si tienes los cojones necesarios para hacerlo.

—No me desafié, Hokague-Sama. No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

—Quizá no. Pero estoy segura de que estas enfadado porque Temari no te ha reconocido y prefiere ir a consolar a su marido, antes que descubrir mas sobre sus recuerdos.

—No hable de lo que no sabe.

—Temari lleva viviendo aquí 3 años aproximadamente. No te atrevas a decirme que no se sobre el tema.

—Nunca podrá comparar la villa en la que nació, creció y donde viven sus hermanos, con su villa. Una aldea simple en la que su Hokague tiene mucha más lengua que cabeza.

La rubia gobernanta dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa creando una grieta en el medio de ella.

—Si querías cabrearme, lo has conseguido, niñato. ¡No te atrevas a decirme como gobernar mi villa! Ahora mismo, podría chaquear los dedos, hacer que te secuestren, matarte y hacer que todo pareciera un accidente. Y no tengas duda, de que no encontrareis pruebas.

—¿Acaba de amenazarme, Hokague-Sama?

—¡No, por favor! Nunca haría algo así. Solo te estoy avisando.

Basari trago saliva. Esa mujer daba verdadero miedo. Pero él no se iba a echar para atrás. Ya había tratado con mucha gente como ella.

—Mañana por la mañana me llevare al Akimichi.

—No, no lo harás.

La Hokague chasqueo los dedos. Dos hombres, de unos 35 años entraron y se pusieron delante del Akimichi impidiendo a este verle.

—Te avise, te avise que con un chasqueo de dedos podría hacerte desaparecer. Pero te has salvado. Porque lo que voy a hacer es hacer cumplir la promesa del Kazekage.

—Muy bien. —Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero se paro sin cruzarla—. No se imagina las consecuencias que le atraerá su comportamiento.

—Como ya he dicho, lo primero son mis aldeanos. Y cumplir las promesas que me hacen. Aunque sientas que tu desdicha es mayor por el momento de antes, no lo solucionaras con mi mocoso.

—¿Quería cabrearme, Hokague-Sama? Pues no dude que lo ha conseguido. Luego, atiéndase a las consecuencias. Porque esto, es obvio que no se va a quedar así.

El pelirrojo se fue dando un portazo del despacho de la Hokague. Al hacerlo, Tsunade se dejo caer sobre su sillón suspirando. Miro a uno de los hombres.

—Gai, hazme un favor. Pídele a Shizune que te las indicaciones de un nuevo escritorio y me lo traes por favor.

—_Hai_, Tsuande-Sama.

El guardaespaldas de la Hokague se fue, en su traje negro con corbata verde, de la oficina a cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

—Chouji, vete a comer algo al salón, y échate una siesta. Para cualquier cosa que necesites comunícaselo a Shizune. Pero metete esto en tu cabeza, bajo ningún concepto salgas de la Torre Hokague. ¿Entendido?

—_Hai_, Tsunade-Sama. —Chouji iba a salir en cuanto se giro para decirle una última cosa—. Lo siento, Hokage-Sama. Quizás yo debería…

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte —le interrumpió—, eres un aldeano de la Villa de la Hoja, y por ende mi deber como Hokague es defenderte con uñas y dientes. Y aun más sabiendo que eres inocente. Digan lo que digan las pruebas. No te atrevas, ni a decir, ni a hacer ninguna gilipollez, mocoso. Me juego mucho. Todos nos jugamos mucho. Solo te pido eso, y que intentes recordar todo lo que puedas sobre ese día. ¿Vale?

—Entendido, Tsuande-Sama. Ah, y gracias. Muchas gracias por creer en mí, de verdad.

El Akimichi salió de la oficina y se fue a comer algo, sin duda tenía hambre.

…

—Tsunade-Sama, ¿debería preguntar?

—Sera mejor que no Kakashi. Te ordeno dos cosas: la primera, habla con uno de los _AMBU_ y mándale que le comunique a _él _que se presente ante mí cuando antes. Comunícale que es un _Asunto de Estado._ Tú también estarás en la reunión.

—_Hai_.

—Y segundo, se la sombra de Chouji Akimichi. Temo que ese mocoso quiera hacer alguna tontería. Durante tres días, no te separes de él. ¿Entendido? Cuando estés en la reunión, Gai te cubrirá. Confió en vosotros, chicos.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-Sama, no fallaremos. Por cierto, todos pensamos igual que usted.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Kakashi se marcho de la oficina, enfrascado en su traje negro con corbata plateada, dejando a Tsunade masajeándose las sienes y suspirando con fuerza.

Se levanto de su sillón y se apoyo en la ventana abierta.

—¿Y tú, que hubieras hecho en mi lugar, Jiraya…?

…

Shikamaru Nara se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, observando el cielo. Tenía la pierna izquierda doblada para apoyar el brazo propio; mientras que en la mano derecha sostenía un cigarro.

Todo era demasiado problemático, y por una vez en su vida, no entendía nada. ¿Acaso Chouji…? —se empezó a hablar y preguntar mentalmente—. ¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Él no…! ¡Pero las pruebas…! _Kuso_. En estos momentos odiaba que su cabeza pensara tanto y tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que pensar. Ahora si que parecía una nube. Vagaba sin rumbo alguno… _Mendosukei…_

—¿Sabes que, vago? La siguiente vez, recuerda enseñarme bien toda la aldea. Tienes que dar gracias a que sea inteligente, sino me habría perdido.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía estar ella allí? ¡Eso era imposible! Se giro sin levantarse del suelo, y la vio ahí de pie, a su derecha. Abrió ligeramente la boca para preguntar algo pero solo le salió, el nombre de la persona en la que mas pensaba en todo el día, que casualmente, era ella…

—Temari…

**S**_&_**T**

_**Holaaaaaa. Se presenta escritora que se siente como el culo después de culpar al pobre de Chouji. Pero, al parecer, las pruebas son las pruebas. **_

_**Y mi nuevo personaje Oc, Yoremi, va a tener mucho protagonismo en esta historia chicos... jejejeje.**_

_**Esta humilde escritora, os pide que leáis lo que pone debajo de los Reviews, si sois tan fans ShikaTema como yo.**_

_**Jojojojojo, (jajajajajja ignorarme cuando hago esto). ¿Quién será el que quería ver Tsunade? **_

_**¿Cómo os habéis quedado con este capítulo? Si queréis matar a Yoremi, ya hay cola, vais detrás de Matsuri. **_

_**¿Qué planeara Yoremi? ¡Que de cosas están pasando! ¡Hasta yo estoy flipando!**_

_**¿Creéis que es culpable Chouji? Yo tampoco, pero es que las pruebas, chicos y chicas, son las pruebas.**_

_**¿Qué hará Temari para tranquilizar y ayudar al Nara? ¿Solo lo hace por deber? ¿O es que hay algo más?**_

_**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews (no voy a poner, "¿Y qué te ha parecido este capítulo?" Porque si no me repito mucho, así que ya supongo que sin decirlo me comentareis. Gracias):**_

**RikoNohara1234:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! ¡Gracias por los Review! ¡Besos!

**Kiops:** ¡Bienvenida de nuevo Kiops! ¡Creía que me habías abandonado! Jajajajaj. ¿Rock Lee? No tengo ni idea de por qué crees eso, aunque me encantaría saberlo, de veras. A mí en mis historias, lo que más me gusta escribir humor, y luego —a casi el mismo nivel— romance. Por eso quizás mi pareja favorita es el ShikaTema. La veo una pareja tan graciosa y tan vacilona y sensual que la adoro, amo, venero, es mi pareja favorita, he creado un foro sobre ellos, y demás. Me temo, que todavía queda demasiado para ello. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Misfitts77:** Creo que ahora si soy cruel… Ya, ya, si según yo tampoco jajajaja. Amo lo "cursi" (pero sin exagerar). Obviamente jajajaj. Si Temari se da cuenta de todo, de todo. JAJJAJAJAJ. Lo siento por reírme así, pero es que me ha matado tu tanteo jajajaj. Y lo que me ha matado aun mas, es que hayas acertado jajjajajaj. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Creo que te he liado la cabeza y ahora me querrás matar…

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Tu deducción es la que mas intriga me ha dado sin duda. ¿Neji? ¿Por qué Neji? Dios deseo que me contéis porque jajajajaj. Hombre poco a poco. Vamos a dejar descansar un poco al deseo. Solo unos capítulos… Si lo reconozco, Naruto fue el cebo confuso para que no os dierais cuenta jajajajjajaja. ¡Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Anamicenas: **Si, aquí empiezan las complicaciones. Jajajjaja, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Aquí hay un flashback, pero sobre esos momentos. Pero a partir de ahora no pararan. Mmmmmmmmhh… Buena deducción. ¿Pero quién sabe? Quizás si que fue así, o quizás no. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Mitchel0420: **A ver si son alguna de las que tu habías pensado. Me guuuuusta dejaros con la duda, muajajajjaja. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**White TigerKiara: **¡Sabia que te había faltado sex on the river! Jajajajajajja. Ya veo, ¿faltara mucho o poco para ver ese momento? Ya macho, todas las escritoras hacemos sufrir al pobr y sexy Shikamaru. Pero, luego lo solucionamos;). ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Stephanie-nii-san: **¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! ¡Guau! Me halagas. Que una historia, haga sentir así a alguien sin duda sube muchísimo la moral de un escritor y sus ganas de escribir. ¡Gracias por el review! Si quieres estar atenta a las notificaciones dale Favorito y Follow. Aunque diga que cada actualización son los Domingos a lo mejor tardo mas algún día.

**Ishy-24: **Shikamaru va a necesitar mucho su auto control… Estos Gaara y Kankurou siempre igual… Uffff, si solo fuera un misterio… jajajajaj. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

_**Gracias por todos los Reviews. Y no dejes de escribirme y comentar, que me encanta leeros.**_

_**Misfitts77**__** y yo, hemos creado una **__**Zona ShikaTema**__** (véase un foro), donde podréis hacer lo que queráis. Podréis escribir fics de todo tipo; comentar, debatir y defender a tu pareja favorita; subir y ver vídeos de ellos y otros animes y parejas; charlar tranquilamente con mas fans de esta pareja; ver y subir doujinshis e imágenes; comentar el ultimo capitulo del anime y del manga, de los que se harán resúmenes; comentar sobre otras parejas a parte del ShikaTema que te gusten; aportar pruebas y teorías de porque es una pareja muy posible en el manga; pero lo que más te gustara, será que podrás participar en**_ _**Concursos Trimestrales.  
**__**  
Mi amiga Mis, con la que he creado la**_ _**Zona ShikaTema, y yo propondremos dos concursos cada tres meses y en ellos podréis ganar puntos de reputación.**_

¿Vais a quedaros sin comentar y charlar sobre tu pareja favorita con más gente como tú? ¿Perderás la oportunidad de hacer más amigos? ¿Vas a perderte esa sensación de sentir que no estás solo/sola, que alguien también es fan, cree en ella y su posibilidad de ser Cannon? ¿Verdad que no?

_**¿¡Pues a que esperas!? **__**¡Vamos! **__**¡Únete a nosotros!**_

**_Poned esto en vuestro buscador sin espacios:_**

**_shikatema . spanish foro_**

**_Empieza por la "h", luego dos "t", una "p", un ":", dos "/". Después de "foro", van un "punto", luego "com", y por último una "/". Y va todo junto sin espacios._**

**_Se despide feliz porque acabamos de crear esta Zona y estaremos con ella para siempre, TemariAckerman06. ¡Y nos vemos el domingo guapísimos y guapísimas!_**

**_Sayonara bbys!_**


	11. El Bosque y los Ciervos Nara

_**Capítulo 10.**_

_**Por cierto, soy retrasada y no os he dicho la manera más fácil de entrar a la **__**Zona/Foro **__**jajajajaj. La manera más fácil de entrar directamente al **__**Foro/Zona ShikaTema**__** es yendo a mi perfil y dando al enlace. Os lleva directamente y allí os registráis.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **_What I Believe-Skillet. _**Adoro a este grupo.**_

_**Los capítulos los subiré probablemente los domingos por la tarde, sobre la hora española, porque como soy muu' vaga como para levantarme antes... Pueh' eso. Jajajjaja.**_

_**Os digo sinceramente una cosa. Para mí este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Es precioso. Espero que vosotros penséis lo mismo o algo parecido. Que os guste.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**El Bosque y los Ciervos Nara**

—_¿Sabes que, vago? La siguiente vez, recuerda enseñarme bien toda la aldea. Tienes que dar gracias a que sea inteligente, sino me habría perdido._

_Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía estar ella allí? ¡Eso era imposible! Se giro sin levantarse del suelo, y la vio ahí de pie, a su derecha. Abrió ligeramente la boca para preguntar algo pero solo le salió el nombre de la persona en la que mas pensaba en todo el día, que casualmente era ella…_

—_Temari…_

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Co-Como has conseguido entrar? ¿Estás bien? —se acerca a ella para dar la vuelta a su alrededor y observarla, mientras ella tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada—. ¿No te han hecho nada?

—¿Y quién me iba a hacer algo genio? No soy una inútil.

—_Tsk_, mujer, sé que no eres una inútil. ¿Pero ellos no…?

—¿Te refieres a los ciervos? —el Nara asintió y se puso en frente de ella—. ¿Cómo me iban a hacer algo animales tan preciosos como ellos?

—Te podrían haber atacado…

—Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, Nara. ¿Cuando era tu mujer…?

—Aún lo eres.

—No me interrumpas. ¿Cuándo era tu mujer, tendría que haber venido al bosque, no?

—Y lo hiciste. Muchas veces. Demasiadas veces. Un día te quisiste quedar a dormir aquí con los ciervos. Menos mal que mi padre te convenció de que no era correcto.

—Pues me parece normal. ¿Quién no lo haría? Esos animales son adorables. Por cierto, ¿no me lo podías haber dicho tú? ¿Es que tan domado te tenía que lo tenía que hacer tu padre, Nara? —pregunto con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mujer problemática…

Temari soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca —apago su cigarro y lo metió en una bolsa para luego introducirlo en su bolsillo— y la miraba de reojo. Dios, amaba su risa. Además, ¿cómo la iba a negar algo? Nunca lo haría. Nunca haría nada que pudiera impedirle ser feliz.

Temari sonrió ante ese gesto. Él, sin duda, era un gran defensor de la naturaleza. Y por cierto —se empezó a decir mentalmente—, menos mal que se había quitado el cigarro. Ella se lo iba a tirar, pero él actuó más rápido. Normalmente le daba asco la gente que fuma, pero él… No le daba asco, sinceramente —aunque era jodidamente sexy con él en los labios— no le gustaba verlo fumar.

—Oye, que no he acabado de hacerte la pregunta. ¿Por qué los ciervos me iban a atacar si he venido aquí miles de veces? A ti no te atacan porque te reconocen. ¿Pero a mí también tendrían que hacerlo, no?

—Teóricamente, si. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que no vienes, quizás…

—¿Creías que se habían olvidado de mi?

—No es tan simple, Temari. —Le dijo Shikamaru suspirando. Ya se lo había explicado miles de veces, pero cada vez que venían era igual. La Sabaku No, no se tragaba que los ciervos fueran así. — Los ciervos son animales pacíficos y tranquilos, pero solo con los Nara. —Temari le iba a interrumpir, Shikamaru le puso un dedo en sus labios—. Shhhh. Déjame acabar.

El Nara sabía que Temari lo mataría, pero le había encantado esa sensación. Quito el dedo lentamente. Temari le miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada. Porque la interesaba el tema de los ciervos, sino le hubiera pateado bien lejos. Luego se la pagaría. Por ahora, le dejaría hablar. Asintió, y Shikamaru lo entendió como un: "Tu habla, que luego te matare". _Mendosukei…_

—Sé que eso también te incluye a ti, pero tras un tiempo sin venir temo que puedan dejar de considerarte de la familia. Lo que digo no es cosa mía, le paso a alguien de mi familia. Su mujer dejo de venir debido a un viaje y cuando lo hizo, los ciervos la miraron mal y se alejaron de ella. En realidad siempre son así de pacíficos, hasta que un desconocido entra en su territorio. La dieron como un aviso. Hasta que no volvió con mi tío, no consiguió que la volvieran a aceptar. Tardaron unos meses en hacerlo.

Temari entendió la preocupación del Nara. Temía que la hubieran atacado. Ahora pensaba que había sido un poco imprudente.

—¿Y por qué no lo han hecho, Nara?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás se han dado cuenta, de que es imposible olvidarte. Que es imposible olvidar a la mujer del heredero del Clan. —Temari se quedo callada mirándolo. ¿Por qué era tan sincero? La ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Un ciervo salió de detrás de un árbol y Shikamaru se dirigió hacia él siendo observado por Temari. Se puso de cuclillas, y le empezó a acariciar el lomo. Era un ciervo joven. Este se dejo acariciar, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de eso. A Temari no le pudo dar más ternura esa escena.

—Los ciervos Nara, son especiales. —Temari le miro extrañada. ¿Especiales? ¿A qué se refería con eso?— Son capaces de detectar cualquier cambio de ánimo en cada uno de los de la familia. Y cuando venimos aquí para intentar relajarnos, ellos vienen y nos acompañan. Con ello quieren decir que nos apoyan y nos intentan animar. Por este motivo, la familia Nara tiene una empresa a favor de la naturaleza. Porque estos ciervos nos llevan ayudando toda nuestra vida, en todo tipo de momentos, a su manera claro. Por eso, consideramos que les debemos demasiado y no podemos permitir que les pase nada malo. Ellos —le acaricio la cabeza al ciervo de una manera bastante suave, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad—, son parte de nuestra familia. Son también unos Nara.

Temari sonreía con absoluta sinceridad y llena de ternura. Casi se la escapan unas lágrimas, pero ella, no dejo que lo hicieran. Sin duda, era lo más bonito que hacia un ser humano por la raza animal. Esa familia, era espectacular.

—Temari, acércate.

Ella despertó de su ensoñación al oír a Shikamaru llamándola. Se había quedado fijamente observando la escena entre el Nara y el ciervo. Observando como el ciervo estaba feliz disfrutando de las caricias y cuidados del Nara.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estabas en las nubes, _Princesa de Suna_? —Temari frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo eres la _Princesa de Suna_.

—Solo me lo llaman los que no me conocen y los altos cargos. Pero… ¡Solo que tú no me lo llames!

Él observo como giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, ya retomaría este tema más tarde.

—Ven, Temari.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto esta dudosa.

—¿Me has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —el Nara suspiro.

—Solo ven, mujer. Y lo comprenderás.

Temari se acerco a ellos, aún dudosa, y se agacho al igual que él. Él ciervo lo noto, y se hecho un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Ves Nara? Lo estoy asustando, mejor…

—Espera. —Shikamaru le paro agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca—. Tranquila. Ellos reconocen a su familia, y si no te han atacado al entrar, estoy seguro de que no lo harán ahora. Sólo relájate. Ellos notan si estas nerviosa.

Temari suspiro para serenarse y se quedo donde estaba. Shikamaru aun la agarraba de la muñeca, ella no exigió que quitara su mano de ahí.

—Ren, ven. Acércate, pequeño. Sé que la reconoces, aunque nunca antes te hayas acercado a ella. No tengas miedo, no te va a hacer daño. Confía en mí.

El ciervo, con miedo, miro fijamente a Temari. Esta estaba un poco nerviosa, se intentaba tranquilizar, pero no lo conseguía. Entonces Shikamaru, junto sus manos y las apretó para que se tranquilizara. Si el ciervo la reconocía, el resto también lo haría. Temari devolvió el suave apretón. Ahora, se sentía más tranquila.

El ciervo mantenía su mirada en ella, pero ahora quería ayudarle a confiar en ella. Así que, extendió su mano libre hacia él.

El ciervo retrocedió un paso más.

—¿Te llamas Ren, verdad? Yo soy Temari. No te voy a hacer daño. ¿Quieres acercarte? Me encantaría ser tu amiga.

Shikamaru la miro ligeramente sorprendido. En realidad, nunca nadie había conseguido que por segunda vez, y en tan solo una semana, uno de los ciervos confiara en una desconocida. Iba a levantarse para irse —cuando Ren estaba así era mejor dejarlo solo— cuando noto el ruido del ciervo al andar. Giro rápidamente su cabeza, y observo al pequeño Ren dar un paso dudoso hacia ella.

El joven Nara, entonces, poso su mirada en la de ella. Solo había una manera de que un ciervo tan desconfiado como Ren hiciera eso… Abrió la boca sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Temari tenía una mirada sincera y tranquila, serena y relajante, amigable y feliz. Una sonrisa preciosa, sincera y única. De verdad quería hacerse amiga de Ren. Ni Temari, antes del accidente, pudo conseguir que Ren se le acercara —principalmente porque no lo conocía—. A él le costó una semana conseguirlo. Pero ella…

—Vamos, Ren. Confía en mí. No te voy a defraudar. Serás mi primer amigo ciervo. ¿Quieres?

El pequeño ciervo, dio un paso más hacia delante, llegando a rozar la mano de la rubia. Pero inmediatamente volvió a dar otro hacia atrás.

—No te voy a hacer nada, pequeño. Confía en mí.

Ren volvió a rozar su mano con su pequeña nariz, y al ver que ella no hacia ningún movimiento, pero seguía mirándolo igual, confió en ella y poso su cabeza en su mano, permitiendo que le acariciara la cabeza.

Temari sonrió aún más. Shikamaru no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sin duda, esa mujer era increíble. Estaba claro, que no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Se fijo en Ren, y no dudo que el ciervo disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de la de la Arena, de las pequeñas y suaves caricias que le dedicaba.

—¿Ves Ren? Te dije que podías confiar en mí. ¿Ella es buena, verdad?

Ren asintió suavemente mientras tomaba aún más confianza y se acercaba a ella un poco más, permitiéndola así, que acariciara su lomo y su cabeza.

—Por cierto, no me has respondido. —Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia él confundida—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí Temari?

—Hm. Llegue a la verja, metí la contraseña, entre y seguí a mi instinto.

—¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? Es más, ¿¡como sabías la contraseña!?

El Nara tenía la esperanza de que hubiera recordado algo.

—¿Cómo sabía donde estabas? Simple, en tu casa vi fotografías tuyas en el bosque, con los ciervos. Y me di cuenta, de que cuando te pregunte que porque no íbamos a ese bosque de detrás de tu casa, me dijiste que porque era una sorpresa. Así que cuando entre, busque un lugar tranquilo, un claro. Ya que al ser un vago, te gustaría tumbarte a ver las nubes. Camine, ayudándome por el viento. Si soplaba más fuerte, más cerca estaría del claro; y viceversa.

—Nada mal, chica lista. ¿Pero y la contraseña?

—Cuando llegue no tenía ni idea, pero entonces use la lógica. —Shikamaru la miro con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y tú se supone que eres un genio?

—Y lo soy, pero no entiendo la lógica que has usado para descubrir la contraseña.

—Son 4 números. Una familia, un clan. La naturaleza, los ciervos… 8-2-3-6. Aunque tuve que usar el móvil. Mira que lo ponéis difícil…

Shikamaru abrió la boca asombrado. ¿Cómo demonios…?

—No disimules tanto tu sorpresa, Nara. —Soltó una carcajada. Acaricio con la mano la coronilla de la cabeza de Ren, haciendo que el ciervo sonriera—. Son las coordenadas de la localización del _Bosque Nara_. Las coordenadas de este bosque. ¿Me equivoco?

Shikamaru ahora sí que estaba asombrado. No tenia duda de que su mujer era inteligente —nunca lo había dudado—, pero ahora lo confirmaba aun más. Que orgulloso estaba de haberse casado con una mujer como ella. Esbozo su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Aún y cuando creo que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, tú no dejas de sorprenderme. —Esta le miro con sonrisa socarrona—. Eres increíble Temari. —Le dijo apretando aún más sus manos juntas.

—Pues claro que lo soy. ¿Lo dudabas? —le devolvió el apretón como un gesto de agradecimiento. El Nara lo entendió.

Se levanto, soltando sus manos, y se fue para sentarse al tronco de un árbol cercano con Ren siguiéndola. Cuando se sentó, este se apoyo en su regazo.

—Nunca lo he dudado. —Susurro él, seguro de lo que decía. Se fue y se puso al lado suyo, apoyándose en el mismo tronco.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio contemplando el frondoso bosque, como se mantenía la paz, como el viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles…

—Shikamaru, decías que estar aquí junto con los ciervos os ayudaba a tranquilizaros y pensar. ¿Te han ayudado ya los ciervos?

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados descansando y disfrutando de su alrededor, recordando porque estaba ahí. Era un cobarde.

—_Tsk._ No me pueden ayudar a algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

—¿Le crees culpable?

—¡No! —giro su cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras ella mantenía su vista en el cielo—. ¡Nunca pensaría que Chouji es culpable! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo, nunca lo haría!

—Pero has dudado. Lo sé con sólo verte la cara. —Shikamaru relajo sus facciones. Era débil ante esa mujer, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. No habría nadie más que lo entendiera como ella—. Has dudado, porque tú siempre has creído en las pruebas, ¿me equivoco? Nunca has actuado sin tener un plan en mente. Por algo eres un estratega. Y la compresión de esto, te hace dudar entre tu mente y tu corazón.

—Podría ser que sí, como podría ser que no.

¿¡Qué podría ser que no!? —se pregunto el Nara mentalmente mientras volvía su vista al cielo—. ¡Por dios Shikamaru! ¡Te había calado al completo!

—Yo creo firmemente que él no ha sido.

Shikamaru rápidamente fijo su vista en la de ella, que se había girado a verle. ¿Ella creía al que se declaraba culpable de su accidente?

—Se que puede sonar raro.

—Y lo suena. No lo hagas porque sea mi amigo, por no quedar mal, entenderé que no te lo creas.

—Nara —ella endureció sus facciones—, si te digo que me lo creo, tú te callas y asientes. Ni se te ocurra dudar de lo que sienta o deje de sentir, ni de lo que crea o deje de creer.

Shikamaru suspiro, esa mujer sí que era problemática.

—Bien, supongamos que te creo.

—¿Por qué no lo ibas a hacer? ¿Me consideras una mentirosa?

—¡No, claro que no! Pero…

—Entonces volvemos a lo mismo. —El moreno la miro extrañado—. Haces más caso a tu cabeza que a tu corazón.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Dirás que ahora no lo estás haciendo?

—_Kuso…_

El joven heredero se levanto y se puso a fumar. No quería discutir ese tema. Y menos con Temari, con ella sabía que se iba a derrumbar tarde o temprano.

Ella se levanto y dejo ir a Ren, que se adentro en el bosque.

—No es bueno que fumes, Shikamaru.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿La nicotina te afecta al cerebro, idiota?

El moreno se giro hacia ella. Acababa de empezar una pelea, y con Sabaku No Temari, empezar una pelea, era algo demasiado arriesgado para salir ileso. Pero de ningún modo permitiría que ella le viera derrumbarse.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Shikamaru?

…

La Hokague se hallaba revisando papeles en su nuevo escritorio, con la ayuda de Kakashi, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—¿Me llamaba Tsunade-Sama?

—Por fin has llegado. Te estábamos esperando, Shikaku.

…

Yoremi se encontraba nervioso andando por las calles de la aldea que tanto odiaba, Konoha.

¡Con lo preciosa y tranquila que era Suna, no entendía que _su _Temari, viviera tranquila aquí! —empezó a gritarse mentalmente—. ¡Ella adoraba pintar y aquí trabajaba como Directora de la empresa familiar! ¡Y ella lo odiaba profundamente! No entendía nada, de verdad que no lo hacía.

¡Y la idiota de la Hokague…! ¡Mujer mal hablada y cabezuda! ¡Impedirle que se llevase al culpable de casi la muerte de Temari…! ¡Su Kazakage se lo había confiado! Él no pensaba fallar.

Por ahora, esperaría los tres días. Pero para cuando acabaran, se llevaría al Akimichi y este respondería a la horca. ¡Oh, sin duda que lo haría! Nosotros tenemos pruebas, y ellos no tienen nada. Además, él se ha declarado culpable delante de mí. No tienen nada que hacer.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué iba a hacer él ahora 3 días —bueno, dos porque ese casi se acababa— en la odiosa Konoha?

Rápidamente lo supo, Temari.

Se fue corriendo al hostal, donde pensaba que ella se hospedaba.

…

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Shikamaru?

—Eso ya lo deberías de saber tu, mujer.

—Mira niñato, no me cabrees. Tengo muy poca paciencia. ¿Por qué coño hace dos minutos, estabas tan amigable y tranquilo, y ahora estas así? No te entiendo, Nara. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A quien no entiendo es a ti, Temari.

—¿A mí? Já. Lo que faltaba…

Temari poseía una expresión de rabia y enfado.

—Sí, a ti. Primero dices que no te importo, que quieres únicamente recuperar la memoria. ¿Y ahora, de repente, te preocupas por mí? Es algo ilógico. ¿Qué haces aquí Temari?

—Por Dios, Nara. Tú eres idiota. ¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar por ti?

—¿Estás aquí por pena? Si es así, no lo necesito.

—Quizás sea por pena. Pero ahora no te hagas el niño fuerte.

—¡No soy un niño, ni un niñato! ¡Solo tengo 3 años menos que tú, Temari!

—¿Y por eso te crees ya un adulto? ¡Según como actúas sigues siendo un niño!

—¡Bien! ¡La más inteligente de todos! —le dijo con ironía obvia, haciendo que la rubia apretara fuerte sus dientes—. ¿Y se supone que tú actúas como alguien adulta?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo afronto mis problemas, no huyo!

Shikamaru se callo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido. Temari respiro hondo. Quizás, se había pasado. Pero necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas altas y bien claras.

—Vale, ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara allí delante, sin moverme, en la misma sala en la que se supone que esta mi mejor amigo, quien dice que ha atropellado a la mujer que amo? ¿Tú te hubieras quedado, Temari? Se sincera.

—Sí, me hubiera quedado. Porque hablaría del tema. Y porque estaría segura que mi amigo, no ha sido. Le apoyaría e intentaría buscar la solución. Y con esto que me has dicho, volvemos de nuevo a lo mismo. Para ti, la cabeza antes que el corazón.

—No te creo.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ya te he dicho que eres libre de creerme o no.

—¿Y cómo no quieres que piense con la cabeza?

—Porque, si yo fuera Chouji hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Culparte?

—Aceptar los hechos, aunque no los recuerde.

—Entonces estarías siendo una cobarde.

—Preferiría ser una cobarde que abandonar a mi mejor amigo a la suerte.

—¡No lo he abandonado!

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Solo lo has dejado sólo! —suspiro cansada mientras se miraban con rabia. Ella puso una mirada severa. Sería tan dura como fuera necesario—. Nara, cuando finalicen los tres días que Gaara le ha prometido a tu Hokague, Yomeri, o como se llame, se lo llevara a Suna. Allí, en dos semanas como mucho, lo ahorcaran. —El moreno abrió los ojos y su cara cambio radicalmente a una de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué has…?

—No pierdas la oportunidad de hablar con tu mejor amigo, Shikamaru. Quizás, nunca lo vuelvas a ver.

—¿Bro-Bromeas verdad? Te gusta reírte de mí.

—En otra situación sí, pero en esta no. Shikamaru, a tu amigo Chouji le quedan dos semanas de vida.

—¡No! ¡No dejare que muera! ¡Por nada del mundo lo permitiré!

Dio una calada más fuerte de lo normal al cigarrillo, lo apago, lo metió en la bolsa de plástico donde anteriormente había desechado el otro, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr a la oficina de la Godaime. Pero Temari no lo dejaría.

—La única manera de impedirlo, y sé que lo sabes Shikamaru, es con pruebas. Y tú, no las tienes. —El Nara se paro asimilando la información. Él creaba planes, estrategias, pero ahora casi había actuado por su instinto—. Además, ¿cómo le vas a ayudar, como le vas a apoyar, si no le crees? Primero, tendrás que…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate…! Cállate… —Dijo a medida que bajaba la voz. Respiro hondo y volvió a hablar varios segundos después—. Lo sé, sé que aún no lo creo. Mi corazón sabe que es inocente, pero mi mente quiere pensar solo en las pruebas y pruebas, y si son pruebas, han de ser reales.

—¿Y estás seguro de que son reales?

Shikamaru levanto la cabeza —aun seguía de espaldas a ella— y abrió los ojos sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabia que eras un cobarde y sabía que eras un vago, pero no sabía que tanto lo eras. —Suspiro acariciándose la sien para volver a hablar—. Más te vale cocinar algo bueno para esta noche, porque me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Shikamaru, si Chouji fuera mi mejor amigo, removería cielo y tierra para salvarle el culo. Comprobaría todas y cada una de las pruebas, hablaría con todas y cada una de las personas que estuvieron ese día. No me quedaría tumbado en un bosque mirando al cielo y preguntándome a que hacer caso. Porque cuando comenzara a investigar lo descubriría.

Shikamaru lo comprendió todo. Este no era momento para perder el tiempo. Ahora tenía que usar ese CI que le había sido otorgado y actuar. Salvaría a Chouji, y luego ya decidiría a quien hacer caso. Si a la razón, o al corazón. No permitiría, por nada del mundo, que su mejor amigo muriera.

Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a Temari y le abrazo. Esta no reacciono, no se esperaba que el Nara la abrazase.

—Gracias. Gracias por estar siempre ahí Temari. Gracias.

—Simplemente me diste pena. ¿Por qué me preocuparía por ti?

Shikamaru sonrió, levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

—Porque me lo debías. Te sentías en deuda conmigo. Por eso, te lo agradezco. Ninguna otra persona, con el humor que tenía, podría haberme hecho reaccionar.

Temari estaba petrificada. Entre que el Nara había pillado sus intenciones desde un principio —pero no le había importado, cosa que no entendía—, y sus ojos marrones y profundos, no se movía ni un milímetro.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué me puse así? Quién sabe. Quizás por orgullo. No podía dejar que una mujer me viera de la manera en la que estaba.

Temari se alejo de él.

—Nara, eres un machista asqueroso.

—Tu presencia es suficiente para mí.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Él qué?

—"Tu presencia es suficiente para mí". ¿A que ha venido eso? Se supone que te estaba insultando.

—Yo te contestaba a tu pregunta.

—¿Mi pregunta? Yo no te he preguntado nada.

—Lo sé. —El Nara sonrió de medio lado.

Temari esperaba que le dijera algo mas, pero él se quedo callado y mirándola con su típica sonrisa. Dios, tenía que dejar de sonreír de esa manera, la ponía… La ponía nerviosa.

—Deja de sonreír así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Mierda. —Pensó la Sabaku No intentando tranquilizarse.

—¡Já! Más quisieras _niño._

—Antes —procedió a explicar Shikamaru— te diste cuenta de que sabía que lo hacías por no deberme nada. Y te preguntaste porque no me importaba. Y ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Estas mal de la cabeza.

—Sólo enamorado.

Temari abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente. ¡Maldición! ¡Que te dijeran esas cosas así de refilón, pondría nerviosa a cualquiera! ¿¡Por qué no podría tener un poco de tacto!?

—Vámonos de una vez. —Exigió la Sabaku No.

Paso por delante de él. Shikamaru solo sonrió. Amaba poner nerviosa a esa mujer.

—Ah, Shikamaru. —Ella se paro y giro su cabeza hacia él—. Vuélveme a decir que me calle, y te quedaras sin descendencia. —Le dedico una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Y volvió a caminar.

El moreno se quedo ahí, parado, asustado y con una mano tapándose la entrepierna. Mas le valía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios haces?

—_Hai_, _hai_… _Mendosukei_…

—¡Con un "_hai_" es suficiente!

Demonios, el parecido con su madre era tremendo. Sin duda, los Nara, tenían debilidad por las mujeres agresivas.

…

**S**_&_**T**

_**Veo que todos queréis poner nervioso a Yoremi llamándolo Yomire jajajajjaja. Nah', no seáis tan malos. Pobre Yoremi. Yo le quiero. —Por ahora—. ¡Nadie ha visto ese "por ahora" son cosas vuestras, no es un Spoiler ni nada! —¡Oh, maldición Tem! Cállate de una vez porque la estas cagando cada vez más—. *Se pone a silbar intentando disimular…***_

_**¿Lo habéis pillado todo no? Es que me he dicho: "A ver si estoy yo tan feliz por subir el capítulo y no me van haber pillado na' ". Y me fruuuuuuuustrooo.**_

_**Aquí podríamos decir que todo lo que dice Shikamaru, es importante. Pero ahí una cosilla que lo es más y... *Creando dudas…***_

_**No he puesto ningún flashback de hace cuatro años, porque son situaciones especiales. Así que poco a poco. *Risa maléfica*.**_

_**Por cierto, menudo capítulo más largo. I don't know why… **_

_**Por cierto (2), ¿habéis visto que mono es Ren? Una cucada. Taaaaaan moonoooo. Me lo como. Un beeebeeeeee. **_

_**ShikaTema, ShikaTema everywhere. El momento de:**_

—Nara, eres un machista asqueroso.

—Tu presencia es suficiente para mí.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

_**He de reconocer que me ha matado jajajajaj. Puto Shikamaru. Jajjaj. **_

_**Parece que tenéis ideas de quien lo planeo todo, ¿pero estáis seguros? Quizá, no todo es lo que parece…**_

_**Este capítulo, aunque creáis que no, es muy, muy importante en la historia.**_

* * *

_**Reviews y besazos a todos(os doy las gracias desde aquí a todos por el Review para no repetirme):**_

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Jajajajaj, pues me alegra haberte sorprendido. Vaya, que interesante ese hecho. Este Chouji… Mira que le tengo dicho que tenga cuidado con el coche... Pues nada, ni caso que me hace. ¿Yoremi el culpable? No sé yo… Yo solo digo: Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… Las que lías tío, las que lías. Me alegro de que te guste y gracias a ti por seguir leyendo.

**Misfitts77:** Jajajjajaj. Aiiiii lo que le queda a Yoremi. Yoremi se quiere llevar a Chouji pronto porque está enfadado con la Hokague y Temari, por la contestación que le dio la Jefa. Pero como se suele decir: "Esto es solo la punta del Iceberg". Ya conocemos a la Sabaku No, ¿no? Jajajajajja, ¡es que es taaaaan jefa! ¡A mí eso también me encanto! De su inteligencia, Mis, de su inteligencia nata como ya habrás podido ver. Jajajajaj. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

PD: Ame tu Review laaaaargoooooo;)

**Kiops:** ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! Unos lo llaman amor, otros admiración, otros obsesión… ¿Quién sabe? —Yo tengo a Shikamaru en mi cabeza, y si, es amor lo reconozco jajajajjajajajajaja—. ¿Te había dicho ya que me caes muy bien compañera ShikaTemiense? Me alegro de que no te lo esperaras. En las fotos de las pruebas sale Chouji. Pronto se sabrá más. Es genial esa mujer, pero genial. Me encantaría verte haciéndolo, ¡me tendrías en primera fila aplaudiéndote! Estaaaaaaaaaaaaaamoooos de acuerdo. No hay pareja más tierna. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo.

PD: ¡Preséntate en el Foro! Ya he visto que te has registrado, pero preséntate y comenta en los diferentes topics. Que el foro, poco a poco irá creciendo, ya lo veras.

**Mitchel0420:** ¡Te he visto bien ahí Mitchel! ¡Adivinaste! Yoremi, Yoremi… Muchas interrogantes desatara y muchas cosas hará… Me alegro de que te gustara.

**White TigerKiara:** Tu Review me ha dejao' descolocada. ¿Así que te he dejado sin palabras eh…? *Tem orgullosa activada*. ¿Ósea que no te esperabas para nada lo del Akimichi? Interesante, interesante… Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Stephanie-nii-san:** La verdad, es que ahí tienes toda la razón. Chouji es adorable y achuchable. Y aun más, con su look de la peli. (Como Asuma). ¿A qué crees que es Yoremi? Este pelirrojo… Joooo, graciaaaaas *se sonroja y sonríe alegre*. ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Tengo una FANNNN! JAJAJJAJA. —Tem, no parezcas una loca que deja de serlo—. Ok, no. Ahora es cuando me ignoráis jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste, en serio.

**Anamicenas:** Vaya, parece que os sorprendió a todos. Me alegro por ello. Mmm… Yoremi, Yoremi… Siempre igual tío. No tienes remedio… En el próximo capítulo aclarare eso. Espero que no os liéis de la forma en la que lo encontró. n.n ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara.

* * *

_**¡Mirad en mi perfil y clicad al enlace del foro! FORO SHIKATEMA GO!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. Aviso, los próximos capítulos, van a estar calentitos…**_

_**El próximo domingo, ¡más y mejor!**_


	12. Imposible

_**Capítulo 11. ¡Mis disculpas por subirlo tarde, pero he estado liadísima! Lo he subido nada más terminarlo. Así que los posibles errores los corregiré mañana.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Impossible-James Arthur. __**Una de las canciones más bonitas sin duda.**_

_**En algunos títulos me veo en la obligación de poner lo mismo que la canción porque o no se me ocurren o son perfectos para el capítulo. Y este es perfecto.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Imposible.**

—_¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios haces?_

—_Hai, hai… Mendosukei…_

—_¡Con un "hai" es suficiente!_

_Demonios, el parecido con su madre era tremendo. Sin duda, los Nara, tenían debilidad por las mujeres agresivas._

…

Tras pasar la puerta que daba al bosque Nara, primero Temari salió —abriéndole la puerta Shikamaru— y después el Nara; se dirigieron a su casa pero en el camino se encuentran con alguien muy conocido…

—¡Shikamaru, Temari-San!

Estos se paran a la mitad de la calle y se giran para saber quien les llamaba.

—Shikaku-San.

—Papá…

—¿Qué tal en el bosque?

—¿Eh? ¿Como…?

—Padre, ¿cómo sabes que…?

Shikaku sonrió.

—Era obvio, venís felices; y Shikamaru, hijo, tienes hojas en la ropa.

Temari y él miraron a su camisa y ¡_tachan_! Tenía hojas en la ropa. El joven Nara se empezó a quitar las pocas que tenia mientras estaba sonrojado.

—_Mendosukei…_

—¿Y tu Shikaku-San, de donde venías?

—Oh, de nada importante. Sólo una nueva reunión con la Hokague. Es lo que tiene ser el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego. _Ya que os he encontrado, ¿por qué no os venís a cenar a casa?

—Eh… No creo que sea… —Shikamaru lo intento impedir. Sabría que su madre se pondría muy pesada. Eso sería la muerte para Temari y…

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no íbamos a ir? ¿Verdad, Nara?

El moreno bufo y miro a su padre. Este le sonrió de medio lado. Su madre le había obligado a hacerlo… Pero él también se divertía.

—Si… Vamos de una vez, problemática.

La rubia sonrió. Le caía bien la madre de Shikamaru, ¿por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerla más?

Shikaku les siguió sonriendo. También sonrió cuando Temari le miro y le dijo que como la volviera a dar órdenes se enteraría de lo que es bueno. Esa mujer, era igual que Yoshino. Era normal que Shikamaru se hubiera enamorado de ella en tan sólo una semana. Los Nara estábamos predestinados a estar con mujeres problemáticas y mandonas. Pero, su amnesia jugaba en contra de su felicidad.

Su hijo tendría que darse prisa. Él no podría retenerlos por mucho más tiempo…

…

—¿¡Cómo que no tiene una habitación!?

—Señor, no me grite. Ya le he dicho que no nos ha llegado ninguna reserva de ninguna persona llamada Temari Sabaku No.

—¿Está segura?

—Completamente señor.

—Compruébelo otra vez.

—Señor, ya le he dicho…

—¡Tu, déjalo, no le hagas caso! Yo me encargo de explicárselo.

—Bien, gracias, señorita.

La mujer se fue mientras el otro miraba con cara de odio a la mujer que le había interrumpido.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Hacer que dejes de molestar a esa pobre mujer, idiota. Además, tenemos que hablar. No puedes perder el tiempo buscándola.

—No sé donde está, no puedo irme tranquilo sin saberlo.

—Eres demasiado inocente, idiota. Es obvio que si no está en el hotel estará alojada en la casa de su marido.

—¿Qué coño me estas…?

Paro de hablar porque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No pudo evitar apretar sus manos con fuerza.

—Deja tus instintos asesinos para después, Yoremi. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

—Tú también los deberías de tener. Pero ya sabes que si…

—Blah, blah, blah… Lo de siempre. Que si toca a Temari me mataras y todo eso. Yo solo lo hago por venganza, chico hormonado.

—_Tsk._ ¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí, no me fue difícil convencerlo. Fue simple. Una bolsa por aquí, otra por allá… y _voilá!_ Ya le tengo de mi lado.

—Creía que tu contacto no era tan "superficial".

—Hmph. A veces sí, y a veces no. Pero ahora le interesa el dinero. De todas maneras me la pela. Yo le pago, él hace el trabajo y todos felices. Ni yo me inmiscuyo en su maldita vida, ni él en la mía.

—¿Es de confianza?

—El dinero, idiota, hace la confianza. Le he dado una parte, cuando acabe le daré la otra. —Metió la mano en su bolso y le dio una caja—. Toma. No seas tan idiota de que te lo vean o de perderlo.

—Tranquila. Él será tuyo y la Princesa de la Arena, será toda mía.

…

Nada más llegar a la casa principal Nara, Temari se fue a la cocina mientras intercambiaba risas y sonrisas con la señora Nara; mientras que Shikamaru se fue al salón junto a su padre.

—¿Qué tal la reunión, padre?

—Ya te imaginas de que ha sido.

—¿Chouji, cierto?

—Shikamaru, le van a desheredar. Tiene dos semanas antes de que le ahorquen en la Arena. ¿Vas a dejar que se muere? ¿Le crees culpable?

—No hace falta que me ayudes de nuevo, papa. Ya lo ha hecho Temari.

—¿Temari?

—Empezare esta noche a pensar y a evaluar todas las pruebas, no dejare que Chouji muera.

Shikaku sonrió orgulloso. Esa nuera que tenía era perfecta para su hijo. Le entendía y ayudaba aunque no lo recordara.

Obviamente, Shikaku no le iba a hablar del motivo principal de esa reunión.

—Ah papa, antes de que se me olvide. Ren ha aceptado a Temari.

El cabeza de familia Nara le miro como si estuviera loco.

—¿Estás seguro? Pero si nunca lo había intentado. A tu madre le llevo dos semanas. Es a la que menos le costó.

—Segurísimo. En un día, Ren ha dejado que le acaricie.

—Es el ciervo mas desconfiado de todos, y al primer día… Impresionante. Esa mujer es única, Shikamaru.

—_Tsk_. Lo sé, lo sé. No me des de nuevo la charla. Lo sé… de sobra.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras la veía ayudar a su madre. Shikaku se fijo en como su hijo se sentía.

Haría lo que fuera por él, era obvio, tendría que mediar de nuevo con _ellos_. Le daría todo el tiempo posible. Lo bueno era que su hijo estaba ya enterado de esto, no perdería el tiempo. Era el futuro genio Nara.

—¡Oíd vosotros dos, pedazo de vagos! ¡Venid a cenar! ¡Luego os toca recoger así que moved el culo!

Padre e hijo bufaron ante la llamada de la señora Nara, y se levantaron con pesadez del sofá.

—Papa —le llamo suavemente antes de andar hacia la cocina—, gracias. No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no lo dudes.

Shikaku sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Que orgulloso estaba de Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, hijo. Y de nada. ¿Qué no haría un padre por su retoño?

Los dos se dieron una sincera sonrisa y dirigieron a la cocina. Se esperaban una cena tranquila. O quizás no.

…

—_Yosh!_ Todo está listo. Espero que ese idiota de Yoremi y su "amiga" me paguen lo acordado. Si no, les matare. Pero bueno, esto será divertido de ver. Muy divertido.

Y el hombre misterioso soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo de ese lugar a oscuras. Ese acto y su huida, estaban cubiertos por las sombras de la noche.

…

—Sin duda, Temari, eres tan buena cocinera como recordaba.

—Gracias Yoshino, pero sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal te va? ¿Has recordado algo?

Shikamaru resoplo. Su madre y tacto, no iban en la misma frase.

—Por desgracia, no. No me gusta tener esos vacios en mi cabeza. Es como si me hubiera saltado una parte de mi vida.

—No te preocupes, Temari. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano recordaras.

—Eso espero. Y gracias.

—¡No hay nada que agradecer hombre! Por cierto, ¿te habrá llevado ya el vago de mi hijo al bosque no? —Shikamaru trago saliva.

—Mamá, yo… —Oh, mierda.

—Llevarme no me ha llevado, pero visitarlo lo he visitado.

Shikaku levanto la vista de su plato y miro primero a su hijo quien estaba nervioso, y luego a Temari con una ceja levantada.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —este se sobresalto al llamado de su madre. Estaba muerto—. ¿¡Cómo eres tan idiota de no haberla llevado al bosque!?

—A ver, _Oka-San_ yo…

—¿A qué te refieres con que no te ha llevado, pero si lo has visitado, Temari-San? —pregunto el líder Nara mientras miraba extrañado a la rubia.

Shikamaru fue interrumpido y dirigió su mirada hacia Temari. Sin duda, se iba a armar gorda. Yoshino, por su parte, relajo sus facciones y miro a su nuera. Aquí algo no cuadraba. Temari cogió aire y hablo. De perdidos al río, se iban a acabar enterando de todas formas. Además, sentía como si no pudiera tener secretos con la madre del vago.

—Después de que Shikamaru se enterara del culpable de mi accidente, se fue de la oficina del Hokague a toda prisa. Sin decir nada a nadie. Yo sabía que estaba mal y le quería devolver todo lo que había hecho por mí en esta semana ayudándolo, así que le seguí. Pero _alguien_ me hizo perder tiempo y cuando le quise seguir ya le había perdido en la calle. Me encontraba perdida y desorientada en Konoha, y sin nadie que me guiara.

Shikamaru recibió miradas de enojo. La de la propia Temari. Solo chasqueo su lengua. La de su padre, soltó un "_Tsk_". Y la de su madre. Susurro un "_Mendosukei_".

—Así que me centre en buscar al Nara y así a lo mejor me orientaba. —Continuo la rubia—. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que deduje. El quería estar solo, tranquilo, y en un lugar apartado donde nadie lo encontrara. Recordé todos los lugares que habíamos visitado y los descarte. Hasta que me acorde de un sitio que me dijo que me llevaría cuando fuera necesario. Y a eso sumado a fotos que vi de él en un bosque diferente. Me acorde de donde estaba y fui hacia allá.

Shikaku abrió los ojos asombrado. Parecía que no había perdido la memoria. Pero al parecer, las mujeres mandonas calaban rápidamente a los genios Nara. Pero… Levanto las cejas. ¿Acaso era posible que…?

Yoshino por su parte sonrió a más no poder. ¡Já! Los hombres Nara eran tan ignorantes de su poder hacia ellos…

—¿Entonces —pregunto Yoshino—, esperaste a que Shikamaru saliera o le pediste a alguien que te llevara?

La rubia de coletas se rasco la nuca. Yoshino levanto una ceja. ¿Acaso ella…? Shikaku abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? —le pregunto el cabeza de familia Nara.

—¿¡Entraste!? —Yoshino se levanto de la mesa, al igual que su marido y la miraron asombrados.

—_Mendosukei… _—Dijo Shikamaru. Esto podría acabar en una falta muy grave así que debía actuar—. Es culpa mía, ya que…

—Calla, Shikamaru. Déjala que hable. —Le exigió su padre.

—Bueno… Solo use la lógica y el _Google Earth_ de mi móvil… _Familia_, _clan_, _naturaleza_, _ciervos. _4 dígitos. La localización del bosque. 8-2-3-6. Yo… Yo lo siento. Quizás no debía haber entrado pero Shikamaru me preocupaba y…

—No puede ser… —Dijo Yoshino asombrada.

—Impresionante. —Dijo Shikaku demostrando su asombro.

—¿Eh? —balbucearon los dos sorprendidos.

—¿Había pasado esto alguna vez, Shikaku?

—Nunca, cariño. Nunca. Es la primera vez que alguien me adivina la contraseña, Temari-San. Soy el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego_ y nunca nadie me había sorprendido como tu, aparte de mi mujer y mi hijo. —Se sentó de nuevo en la silla sonriendo—. Vaya, ¿me estaré haciendo viejo?

Temari abrió la boca y estaba anonadada. ¿No la iban a decir nada? No pudo ni siquiera decir un gracias. Por su parte, Shikamaru, esta igual. No cabía del asombro. ¿Su padre estaba orgulloso de su nuera?

—Papá, ¿no vas a…?

—¿Decir algo a alguien que ha entrado sin permiso en el _Bosque_? No, Shikamaru, no lo voy a hacer. Por dos razones, la primera: te estaba buscando a ti así que lo considero como un acto que lo hizo sin pensar; la segunda y más importante: ella es una Nara, ¿cómo podría decirla algo? ¡Y menos aun adivinando mi contraseña! Realmente, es asombroso. Ha sabido unir las cuatro características del Clan en una sola cosa que es la que nos define: _El Bosque_. Es impresionante, Shikamaru. A pesar de que la ha adivinado, estoy feliz y orgulloso de tener una nuera como ella.

Eso sí que dejo shockeados a los dos. A Temari ligeramente sonrojada por los halagos y a Shikamaru con la boca abierta. Sin palabras.

—Sin duda, que eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo. Eres una Nara hecha y derecha Temari. Me alegro de que alguien le diera un poco de "juego" Shikaku, aparte de Shikamaru. Se creía que nadie la iba a adivinar, y ahora se quedara pensando toda la noche como puede hacerla más difícil. Estoy feliz y gratamente sorprendida. Bueno, ¿y qué tal allí?

—_Oto-San_… _Oka-San_… —Dijo Shikamaru asombrado y, porque no decirlo, sonrojado y feliz.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Él era el mayor reto intelectual de su padre. Pero ahora, con alguien que había adivinado su contraseña se tomaría todo más en serio. Si antes tenía alguna oportunidad de ganar en _Shogi_, ahora todas se habían esfumado. Resoplo cansado.

Temari tosió para ocultar su vergüenza y después de dar un gracias continuo la historia.

—Seguí andando hasta llegar a un claro y le vi tumbado. Allí hable con él y le hice reconsiderar las cosas.

Los mayores sonrieron. Si esa mujer estaba con su hijo él estaba feliz y ella era la única con quien él se abriría para hablar.

—_Mendosukei…_ Paso una cosa "inusual" allí. —Su padre le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Inusual? —pregunto su madre.

Temari solo sonrió. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

—Ren.

—¿La ha atacado? —pregunto la matriarca.

—No, al contrario. Ha dejado que la acaricie.

Los mayores Nara se volvieron a asombrar mirando a la Sabaku No. Shikaku ya lo sabia, pero se volvio a sorprender. Aun no se lo creía.

—¿Ren? ¿Estas seguro?

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Pero si ese ciervo es el más desconfiado del mundo! ¡Me costó dos semanas que se acercara a mí!

—¿Qué hiciste, Temari-San?

—Es un ciervo precioso, y muy amable. Se acerco a mí y se dejo acariciar. Primero la cabeza y luego el lomo. Aunque me costó varios minutos lo conseguí con el apoyo de Shikamaru. —Este la miro. Ella le sonreía sincera. El joven Nara se sonrojo al instante. Mujer problemática…

—Vaya Temari. No dejas de sorprendernos. —Admitió Shikaku.

—Algo digno de la mujer del heredero Nara.

Los dos se sonrojaron, menuda vergüenza estaban pasando. Estaba siendo una cena muy problemática.

…

Volvieron a casa ya entrada la noche. No se habían hablado casi en el camino de vuelta. Estaban demasiado avergonzados. Los padres de Shikamaru les habían dicho esas cosas y claro, a Temari la hicieron avergonzarse por su comportamiento impulsivo pero enorgullecerse por su inteligencia; mientras que a Shikamaru le hicieron avergonzarse y sonrojarse por motivos obvios. Sus padres eran tan previsibles…

Al entrar en casa dejaron los abrigos en las perchas. Temari subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. No quería hablar nada con el Nara, estaba demasiado shockeada.

—_Mendosukei…_

Shikamaru, por su parte, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y la alcanzo en el pasillo cogiéndola del codo para frenar sus pasos. Esta se paro y el de la coleta resoplo.

—Temari, yo lo…

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. —Hablo cortándolo y dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Soy yo la que lo tengo que hacer. He perdido la memoria y me comporto como si siguiera siendo tu mujer.

—Es que _eres _mi mujer, Temari.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Shikamaru. Te basas en unos papeles para seguir diciendo que lo soy.

—¿Papeles? —pregunto incrédulo el Nara—. No me baso en ningunos papeles, Temari. Me baso en lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—Maldición, Shikamaru. No lo entiendes.

—¿No lo entiendo?

—¡No, no lo entiendes! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que no te recuerdo Shikamaru!? ¡No recuerdo ni a esta casa, ni a mis amigos, ni a los maravillosos de tus padres! ¡No recuerdo nada de los últimos cuatro años Shikamaru! ¡Menos me voy a acordar de tus abrazos, de tus besos, de si eras buen cocinero, de tus gestos, de si eras amable, de si eras humilde, de si eras dulce, de si sentías cariño por los que te rodean! ¡Demonios Shikamaru, no te recuerdo! ¡No te conozco! ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Ni como marido, ni como persona!

Temari se puso una mano en su frente y se tambaleo, pero se sujeto en la pared con la mano izquierda para no caer. Shhikamaru tenía su mirada en el techo. La había dejado de mirar cuando empezó a decir todo lo que no recordaba de él. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Yo siento decirte esto, Shikamaru. Pero…

—Está bien. —Ella levanto su mirada aun con la mano apoyada en la pared. —Lo entiendo. De verdad que lo hago. Pero duele, ¿sabes? Duele saber que la mujer que amas, la mujer por quien darías tu vida sin dudarlo, no te recuerda. —Temari le miro tristemente—. Sé que esto es cosa mía, Temari. Lo siento por lo de antes. Pero quiero que tengas clara una cosa. —La miro fijamente a los ojos. — Aunque diga que te amo, amor es una palabra muy débil para describir lo que siento por ti. —Temari se quedo sin aliento. Que un hombre te diga eso te deja sin palabras—. Duerme bien, mujer problemática.

La rubia se quedo ahí parada mientras veía como él se dirigía a su habitación.

—¡Espera! —el Nara se paro y se quedo quieto oyendo como sus pasos la acercaban más a él—. Yo no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Es culpa mía. Todo lo es.

—¿Culpa tuya? —ella frunció el ceño—. ¡Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Shikamaru!

Rápidamente el se giro y la llevo a la pared de la izquierda —que estaba en frente de las escaleras—. Ella seguía de la misma manera, aunque ahora estaba enfadada.

—Es culpa mía. Es culpa mía por haberte dejado sola afuera de la cafetería, deberías de haber entrado conmigo. Es culpa mía, por no salir antes. Es culpa mía por entretenerme comprándote tus bombones favoritos junto con el café. ¡Es culpa mía de que estés así Temari! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?

El moreno resoplo profundo a centímetros de su cara. Lo había soltado, lo había soltado todo lo que le llevaba atormentando desde aquel tedioso 20 de Noviembre. Hace ya casi una semana. Pero lo malo, es que se lo había soltado a _ella._ Aun cerrados los ojos —los cuales había cerrado al terminar de hablar—, no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos en ese lugar. Aspirando su aroma. Sintiéndola con él. Imaginando que todo esto era un sueño. Que su vida era un sueño y que solo le quedaba despertar un día antes del accidente para evitar todo esto. Pero esto era real. Lo más real que había vivido en su vida.

Tras varios minutos iba a apartarse cuando noto las manos de Temari en sus mejillas. Abrió instantáneamente lo ojos.

—_Baaaaka. _—Le dijo suavemente—. No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Shikamaru. No seas tan idiota ni de creértelo, ni de culparte. Si no, me obligaras a pegarte.

El de la coleta sonrió ligeramente y bajo su cabeza apoyando su frente en la de ella. Ahora se miraban el uno al otro, a los ojos. Se podrían decir todo así. No necesitaban palabras. Temari sabía que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Al igual que él sabía que ella no dejara de insistir.

Los ojos azul verdosos de ella le tenían embobado. Se podía quedar horas mirándolos sin cansarse. Mientras que a ella, los de él —marrones, sinceros y profundos— la tenían ensimismada. Se sentía en otro mundo cuando los miraba.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, observándose. Shikamaru con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de ella en la pared mientras ella tenía sus manos cubriendo parte de su mejilla y parte de su cuello.

Shikamaru quería y necesitaba besarle. Así que decidió acercase suavemente. Temari observo esto y ya estaba harta de esperar. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba besar a ese hombre. Así que sin pensarlo actuó. Le agarro del cuello de su camisa con las dos manos y lo acerco a ella acortando de una vez la distancia.

El moreno sonrió, pletórico, cuando volvió a probar sus labios. Ella solo sabía que ansiaba besarle, porque se sentía querida. Se sentía querida como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

**S**_&_**T**

_**Creo que me vais a querer matar… Pero yo os amo jajajajaj. La verdad casi muero con la parte de Shikamaru. Voy a coger algunas frases románticas de películas. Esta es de Alvy (Woody Allen) a Annie (Diane Keaton) en "Annie Hall":**_

"_**Amor es una palabra muy débil para describir lo que siento".**_

_**Bueno he decir que estoy más liada últimamente…. Así que si un capitulo no se sube el propio domingo, es que no lo he podido subir y por tanto lo hare el día siguiente o como máximo el sábado siguiente. Así que no os asustéis porque no pienso abandonar la historia.**_

_**Era necesario este capítulo para ver las reacciones del líder Nara y su mujer ante la entrada de Temari a su bosque.**_

_**Algunos momentos os han hecho crearos misterios, ¿eh? Buah, es que si os metierais en mi cabeza… Fliparíais con lo que tengo pensado. Muajajaja. ¡Es que estoy tan segura de que vais a flipar con lo que ha hecho la mujer/el hombre misterioso! —Al final de ese momento yo añadiría un: "TARARARARAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN". JAJJAJAJJA—.**_

* * *

_**Reviews (gracias a todos por tomaros unos minutos para escribir unas frases que me hacen muy feliz. ¡Besotes a todos!):**_

**WhiteTigerKiara:** ¡Me alegro de que pienses lo mismo! JAJJAJAJAJ. Me mataste. Vas a lo que vas White… Jajjaja. Shikamaru a veces es un poco lento para estas cosas. Sé que este capítulo te habrá encantado, mi querida lectora y escritora pervertida jajajajaja (mierda, quería decir el siguiente). Si Temari en un fic, no la lleva al Bosque Nara no es un fic ShikaTema. ¡Así es como tiene que ser! Jajajajaja.

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Naaaah', no te preocupes. Que yo si fuera tú también la habría cagado. Jajajajja. *Silencio de escritora*. Yo amo a Ren, le amo. Es que os lo imagináis cuqui y le amáis. Por algo es el "genio del futuro" como bien le llama Shikaku.

**Mitchel0420:** Jajajjajaj, Yomi mola. Aunque en este capítulo… Yomi, Yomi… Tecnicas ninjas no habrá ya que en este fic no las voy a usar ya que es un mundo creado por mí misma, en el que las aldeas y todos son iguales pero es como si fuera el Tokyo de ahora, por ejemplo, pero no hay ni chakra ni jutsus.

**Misfits77:** Ese momento de Shikamru si que fue un… _Are you kidding fucking sexy Nara?_ Jajajjajajaj. Pero creo que Shikamaru estaba tan liado el pobre… *Se oyen aplausos hacia Mis*. (Orgullo de escritora Up). Yoremi tiene muchas tácticas… PD: Mientras te leía me he dado cuenta que no he leído tu capítulo de Viento de Agosto por mi falta de tiempo. Yop molo jajajjajajaj. Ahora me paso.

**Anamicenas: **Querida, *emocionada porque la lamen Tem* no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Amaría eternamente a Kishimoto si nos regala uno de sus tira y afloja. Porque para mí en eso se basa su relación. Par mi es otra, pero esa también podría ser. Así que la damos por válida también. *Se oyen aplausos hacia Ana.* (Orgullo de escritora Up). Aunque no es nada "importante" para ellos… ¿O sí? Mmmm… Me alegro de que no lo creas. Yo tampoco lo hago jajajjaj. ¡Eres como yo! Amaría, adoraría, me moriría, al ver a Shikamaru celoso. Y en este fic, ¡es obvio que Shikamaru estará celoso! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuy celoso! ¿Por qué? Ya lo veréis.

**Kiops: **Nada, no te preocupes. Descansar siempre es bueno. Yo creo, que en otra vida era un koala porque lo que duermo no es normal. Jajajjaja. En un capítulo sale Kankuro sin pintar y… ahauidjahkadhkdahukhd. Jajjajajaj. Te digo cual es, 218 de Naruto Shippuden. Es que lo he visto hoy ya que salía Temari y claro, me he muerto al verle jajajaj. Mis amigas quieren ir a un Karaoke…jajajajjajaj. Bah, iré a hacer el bobo.

JAJJAJJAJA. White se pregunta porque no tienen hijos ya. Y tú vas directamente a porque no se casan. Lectoras impacientes… Dejad que la magia del momento surja y… -¡Qué coño, yo también lo deseo que se casen por segunda vez!-. Otra que cree inocente a Chouji, así sí. ¿Quieres que se muera Yomi? Noooooooooooo. Jajjajaj. (ya entenderéis mi afán por él).

* * *

_**Y en los próximos capítulos, veréis porque es un jodido drama este fic. –Con romance. Mucho, jejejej-.**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Parararaaaaaan. Muajajajajja.**_

_**Se despide, volada, TemariAclerman06.**_


	13. Desesperante

_**Capítulo 12. **_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **_Como un Niño-Juan Magán. _**No hay canción que pegue más.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**Desesperante**

_Shikamaru quería y necesitaba besarla. Así que decidió acercase suavemente. Temari observo esto y ya estaba harta de esperar. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba besar a ese hombre. Así que sin pensarlo actuó. Le agarro del cuello de su camisa con las dos manos y lo acerco a ella acortando de una vez la distancia._

_El moreno sonrió, pletórico, cuando volvió a probar sus labios. Ella solo sabía que ansiaba besarle, porque se sentía querida. Se sentía querida, como nunca se había sentido en su vida._

Shikamaru la apretó aun más a él para seguirla besando con más ansias —si era posible—. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, la saboreo, recordó como era tenerla así —a su merced—. Era una mujer problemática —la más problemática de todas— y con su carácter solo podría "domarla" de _esa _manera. Ahora, él mandaba.

Introdujo sus manos debajo de esa _problemática _camiseta de tirantes y las puso en su cintura acariciándola ligeramente, mientras seguía sin bajar la intensidad de sus besos. —Que eran aun mejores al ser correspondidos por ella.

Temari tenía las manos detrás de su nuca, acariciándole ligeramente el vello de su nuca. Pero al sentir esa necesidad atroz, no pudo impedir que estas bajaran y se adentraran por debajo de su camiseta tocándole los músculos. Esos pectorales que… ¿Cómo podía estar así de bueno un hombre tan vago?

Dormía más que ella, se tumbaba en el sofá cada dos por tres, andaba cansinamente… ¡Nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio! ¡Pero…! Estaba claro, _Kami_ le había otorgado ese cuerpo para hacer disfrutar a las mujeres al verlo pasar, y a su mujer al tenerlo solo de _ella_. Y casualmente, ella podría aprovecharse de ello. Ahora se suponía que era "su mujer".

Iba a continuar dando vueltas a la razón de ese cuerpo de _Adonis_, cuando noto que Shikamaru la cogió del trasero y la alzo. La cargo y se dejaron de besar. Él apoyo su frente en la de ella y con los ojos cerrados, los dos intentaron normalizar su respiración.

—Vaya… —empezó diciendo Temari, aun en la misma posición, cuando ya había normalizado ligeramente su respiración. Notaba su erección y se ponía un poco más roja y muy nerviosa. Y vaya que… ¡Por Dios, era tan…! ¡_Desesperante_! Tenía que cambiar de tema o se dejaría llevar—. No esperaba que fueras tan pasional, Nara.

—¿Esperabas acaso que fuera un soso?

—Es obvio que no lo eres. —El Nara sonrió de medio lado y abrió los ojos.

—¿Tanto te ha gustado? —ella le imito. Clavaron su mirada en el otro.

—¡Já! ¡No te creas un Dios por eso, Nara! Ha sido… Normal. —¡Por Dios! ¡No se lo creía ni ella!

—¿Normal? —pregunto Shikamaru alzando una ceja—. ¿Uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, y estoy seguro que también de la tuya, te ha parecido "normal"?

Ella desvió el rostro hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Aunque después del beso ya lo estaba—. No era capaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Era… _Desesperante_.

—¿Temari? —él puso un dedo en su mentón y la giro para que se volvieran a mirar.

—¿Qué?

—Estas sonrojada.

—¿¡Como quieres que no lo este, idiota!? ¡Un beso de tales características, te deja ida durante algunos minutos! —Lo dijo tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de que se había auto delatado—. ¡Mierda! —se sonrojo un poco más y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Shikamaru esbozo su típica media sonrisa. Esa mujer… Nunca lo reconocería. Pero, él tenía sus trucos. Y por suerte, uno de ellos le había funcionado. Decidió seguir con el plan que había formado al haberla besado.

Temari estaba pensado en el beso hasta que se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru afianzaba su agarre, su agarre en _su _trasero. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

—¿Nara?

—¿Uhhhm? —él la miraba fijamente mientras seguía apretando las manos de su trasero.

—Estas tocándome el culo.

—Ajá. Dime algo que no sepa, mujer. —Aclaro con la voz ronca. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Quita las manos de ahí, Shikamaru.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando estas enfadada me llamas por mi nombre?

—He estado casada contigo... Los años que sean, ¿y no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

—Un año. Y sí, me había dado cuenta. Sólo creía que tú no lo sabías.

—Pues no soy tan idiota. Siempre he hecho lo mismo. Aunque cuando entraba en confianza deje de llamarlos por el apellido.

—A mi nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

—Quizás no te tenía confianza.

—¿En serio crees que es eso?

—Ni idea. Si lo quieres saber, deberías esperar a que recupere la memoria.

—Da igual que no la recuperes, Temari.

Ella alzo las cejas confundida. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Él…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No quieres recuperar a tu mujer?

—No te confundas, Temari. La mujer a quien amo, la mujer que protagoniza mis pensamientos de las 24 horas del día, no eres más que tu.

Temari suspiro. Nunca la habían afectado tanto los "halagos" de la gente —en concreto de los hombres—. Pero las cosas que le decía él… Era algo… _Desesperante. _Desvió la mirada. Odiaba que la vieran débil.

—No me rehúyas, mujer. Odio que hagas eso. —Ella volvió a poner su mirada en la suya.

Ese hombre era tan _desesperante_.

—No te rehúyo, vago.

—Lo que quiero decir —hablo tras oír la terquedad de ella y suspirar—, es que da igual que no me recuerdes ahora, que no me recuerdes en el resto de tu vida. Me da igual, Temari. _Porque no importan los caminos que puedan volver a separarnos, siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos._ Porque no importan la veces que me olvides, Temari, porque yo volveré a enamorarte. Una y otra vez. Porque mi único deseo en mi vida, es estar a tu lado. Estar a tu lado para siempre. Porque…

La rubia le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Sabes que he empezado a decirte que me quites las manos del culo y has acabado diciendo las cosas más preciosas que me han dicho nunca? No me extraña que me enamorara de ti, Shikamaru. Eres alguien tan fácil de querer…

Ella dejo inacabada la frase y el Nara la bajo al suelo. Ella quito el dedo de sus labios.

—Eres alguien a quien es muy fácil de querer, Shikamaru. Pero por desgracia, yo solo te tengo _eso, _sin más, te tengo cariño. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien a quien apenas conozco? Es una locura.

Al pelinegro parecía que se le iba a caer el alma a los pies.

—Existen los flechazos.

—Sí, existen. Pero en mi caso no lo es.

Se miraron a los ojos Temari con una mirada triste. Shikamaru estaba serio, pero por dentro desolado. Respiro hondo y volvió a hablar.

—¿Crees que diciéndome eso vas a cambiar en algo mi comportamiento?

—¿Lo va a hacer?

—No. Ni en un millón de años.

—Vaya, mi pequeña esperanza se fue. —Temari vio su mirada seria, pero sabía que estaba mal—. Mira Shikamaru, eres un hombre muy especial, ¿sabes? Y no quiero verte mal. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que no va a pasar.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio comprendiendo todo lo que significaban esas palabras.

—¿Dices que un flechazo no es tu caso, no?

Ella le miro con la ceja alzada.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Sabes cuánto tarde en enamorarte, Temari?

—¿En enamorarme? ¿Y como se supone que sabias que lo estaba?

—Bueno, digámoslo de esta manera. ¿Sabes cuanto tardaste en decirme que me amas?

—¿Qué estas…?

¿Ella? ¿Ella diciendo a alguien que lo amaba? —Aparte de sus hermanos. ¡Y hasta a ellos casi ni se lo decía!— ¿Ella demostrando sus sentimientos? ¿Abriéndose a alguien que no fuera más que ella misma? Debía de estar loco.

—Yo tarde una maldita semana en enamorarme de ti. Y otra más en decirte "Te amo". Y tú, aunque no te lo creas, tardaste dos semanas en decirme "Te amo", Temari. —Ella estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Dos semanas…? ¡Eso era…!— ¿Y sabes que es lo más sorprendente? Que me lo dijiste la primera. Fuiste la primera en decir: "Te amo". Me sentí avergonzado. Siempre me ganabas, mujer problemática.

—¿Fui la primera? ¿Estas…? ¿Estás seguro?

Él la veía shockeada.

—_Tsk_, ¿cómo no voy a saber eso si estaba delante? —él vio que se ponía una mano en la frente. Suspiro.

Se acerco a ella parto la mano de su frente y deposito un beso en ella.

—Perdóname. —Ella le miro confundida—. _Tsk_, no debí haberte forzado a pensar. —Suspiro—. Vete a dormir. Yo estaré en el salón. Duerme bien, Temari.

Se fue a su habitación, dejo la cazadora y salió en apenas segundos no sin antes plantarla una mirada —preocupada, melancólica y un tanto culpable— de más de diez segundos. Suspiro y bajo por ellas.

Cuando Temari oyó como se cerraba la puerta del salón se dejo caer sobre la pared. ¿Qué demonios había acabado de ocurrir?

…

Al entrar Shikamaru en el salón y posteriormente cerrar la puerta, dio una patada al sofá.

—_Kuso_…! —movía el pie de un lado para otro intentando apaciguar el dolor del golpe que había hecho moverse al sofá unos centímetros, sin conseguirlo—. _Ittee_…!

Se sentó en el suelo masajeándose el pie que ya estaba dejando de doler. No había notado que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Miro al techo poniendo las manos de soporte detrás de él.

—Eres tan _baka_, Shikamaru. —Se empezó a decir a sí mismo—. ¿Cómo va a amarte si ha perdido su memoria? Pero ese beso…

Cerró los ojos intentando recordarlo. Sonrió al hacerlo. Notaba su suavidad, su calidez, la notaba a ella. A ella entera. Totalmente a ella. Se atreverá a decir que había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Y sin duda, para ella también.

Pero luego… Luego se le había ido de las manos.

—¡Hacerla recordar cuando tiene un vacio de 4 años en su cabeza! ¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurriría, Shikamaru!? —Se seco las lágrimas y se golpeo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

Pero él sabía porque lo había hecho. Porque había acudido a ese momento.

"Eres alguien a quien es muy fácil querer, Shikamaru. Pero por desgracia, yo solo te tengo _eso, _sin más, te tengo cariño. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien a quien apenas conozco? Es una locura".

_Tsk_. Se sentía defraudado. ¿Alguien muy fácil de querer…? Aunque esa frase le traía recuerdos. Demasiados, quizás…

—_¡Una semana, maldito idiota! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que en sólo una puta semana te enamoraste de ella!?_

—_Oye…_

—_¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme! ¿¡Llevamos 1 año juntos, y me estas contando que en una semana de conocerla ya la amas!? _

—_Me enamorado. Me enamorado como nunca lo había estado de ti. Ella es alguien que me vuelve loco. Ha sido demasiado fácil enamorarme de ella. Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo. Si no lo hacía y ocurría algo con ella, no podría mirarte a la cara…_

—_¡Nara, eres un idiota ignorante! ¿¡Crees que ella se va a tirar a tus brazos al dejarme!? ¡Eres un fracasado, no lo va hacer!_

—_¿Fracasado?_

—_¡Eso es lo que eres, maldito! ¡Nadie querría estar contigo!_

—_¿Tu también lo eres no?_

—_¿El qué me dices, idiota?_

—_Una fracasada. —Respondió tranquilo—. Si tanto me odias, ¿qué se supones que haces conmigo?_

—_No eres para nada pobre que digamos. Contigo hubiera podido vivir sin hacer nada, ¡pero esa zorra ha tenido que venir a impedirlo!_

—_Ten cuidado con lo que dices. —Le dijo serio y con una mirada que causo temor en la chica._

—_¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta siempre, malnacido. No me dejas tú, te dejo yo a ti. Que te vaya bien con tu zorra particular._

_Shikamaru resoplo cuando oyó el portazo indicando la salida de su casa de su ahora ex novia. Si se quedaba un segundo más, no hubiera soportado que la insultara de esa manera._

—_Mendosukei…_

…

_El Nara se encontraba tumbado en el césped de su casa observando las estrellas. Recapacitaba sobre lo que había hecho. ¿Había sido lo correcto dejarla? Era obvio que sí. ¿Pero si se equivocaba? No, no lo haría. _

_Ahora tenía que pensar un plan para enamorar a esa mujer problemática, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo enamorar a una mujer que era todo lo contrario a él? Agresiva, activa, muy enérgica, feminista, trabajadora… Vale, algunas cosas como trabajador lo era también él —cuando quería—. _

_Pero, él nunca tomaba decisiones como esa a la ligera, las pensaba detenidamente y valorando los pros y los contras, pero esa mujer había llegado a su vida como un huracán y a él no le había dado tiempo de huir. Estaba completamente en el centro de él. Y lo estaría siempre, de eso estaba seguro._

_¿Cómo estar seguro de que estas enamorado de una persona en una semana? Simple. Cuando deseas pasar más horas con ella, cuando quieres protegerla, cuando quieres protagonizar sus pensamientos, cuando la deseas —tanto a su personalidad, intelecto y cuerpo— completamente, cuando la ves hablando con alguien que —obviamente— quiere ligársela…_

_El Nara chasqueo los dientes y apretó sus puños. Eso le había pasado el día que terminaron los papeles y la llevo a la discoteca. Él también entro, ya que sus amigos estaban en la misma, pero ella se fue con su grupo también._

_Lo malo fue que un chico de uno o dos años más que ella, se le acerco y la invito a bailar. Ella ni corta ni perezosa, acepto._

_Cuando él observo esto, casi escupe la bebida que tenía en su boca. Les vio bailando muy pegados, les vio acercándose cada vez que la canción iba a más… Pero lo que más cabreo al Nara, fue cuando la rubia —ignorante del enojo del pelinegro— no hizo nada cuando él puso las manos en su trasero acercándola más. Ahí, el de la coleta rompió el vaso._

_Pero no duro mucho, ya que al acabar la canción él le pido ir a un lugar más privado, pero ella lo rechazo provocando la sonrisa del pelinegro. Chouji le intentaba curar la herida mientras le preguntaba que le había pasado para que hiciera eso. Pero él no le escuchaba. Solo se trago —con un simple: "te cojo un trago, hermano"— lo que quedaba del Gintonic del castaño y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Iba a bailar de una vez con ella, esa mujer le atraía demasiado. Por aquel entonces no sabía que le pasaba con ella._

_Pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba. Se había ido con las chicas a tomar algo a una mesa VIP. Debió reaccionar antes. Había perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa. Pero ya no cometería más errores. Porque ya había descubierto lo que le pasaba. Ahora iría a por ella sin nada que lo frenara, sin remordimientos. Él ya sabía que…_

—_¿Ya estas vagueando? Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

_Giro su cabeza hacia atrás comprobando que no se lo había imaginado. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Volvió su mirada al cielo, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos. Oyó como ella resoplo cansada._

—_¿Cómo has entrado, problemática?_

—_Ni un "Hola". Ni un "¿Pasa algo?". Ni tampoco un "¿Qué haces aquí?". ¿Te habían dicho que eres un faltón, Nara?_

—_No, pero me lo apuntare en mi lista de encantadores defectos. _

_Escucho la carcajada sonora de ella. Luego, noto como ella se sentaba a su izquierda._

—_¿Encantadores? Eres alguien bastante creído, Nara._

—_Sólo orgulloso de sí mismo. ¿Cómo has entrado?_

—_Por la puerta. ¿Alguna pregunta más, genio?_

—_Me extraña que hayas entrado por la puerta. No tienes llaves._

—_Nara, Nara, Nara. ¿Sabes quienes son mis hermanos? Pues con eso te contesto._

—_¿Delincuentes?_

—_¡Eh! —le dio un puñetazo suave en la barriga— ¡No son delincuentes! Solo que de pequeños padre nos enseño a "manejar algunos trucos"._

—_Menudos trucos. Ahora tendré que cambiar la cerradura._

—_¡Eh, que luego la volví a poner bien!_

—_Problemática…_

—_Vago…_

_Se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos hasta que Temari retomo la conversación._

—_¿No te preguntas, así por algún casual, que hago aquí? También, te podrías dignar a saludar._

—_Maldición, ya lo hice. _

—_¿Ah, sí? —inflando el pecho y tosiendo un par de veces— "¿Cómo has entrado, problemática?". ¿Eso lo consideras un saludo?_

—_¿Me estas imitando?_

—_¿Tan bien me ha salido? _

—_Tsk. Ni por asomo te pareces a mi voz. Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí, Temari?_

—_Pues yo creo que la he clavado. Eres un orgulloso, Nara._

—_Mendosukei… Contesta a la pregunta mujer._

—_Hmmm… ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues simple, vengo a verte. No te has aparecido en todo el día y habíamos quedado en que me llevarías de compras._

—_Kuso… —abrió los ojos y la mira con miedo— Suman, Temari. Se me había olvidado._

—_Ya, ya, ya. ¿Estabas vagueando? Si que te has tomado la tarde sabática, Nara._

—_Corte con Tayuya._

—_¿Tayuya?_

—_Mi novia. Bueno, ahora mi ex._

_Miraba el cielo estrelladlos con los ojos abiertos. Ella por su parte estaba sorprendida._

—_Vaya… No sabía que tenías novia. ¿Se os acabo el amor? —pregunto en tono medio en serio, medio en broma. Shikamaru sonrió._

—_Algo así. ¿Y tú estabas tan aburrida que has venido a hacerme compañía? Espera. —Se levanto como un resorte y la miro serio poniendo las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?_

—_Tsk. Baaaaaaaaaaaakaaa! —le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho, el se rio suavemente a la vez que quitaba los brazos de sus hombros— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no soy capaz de preocuparme por nadie?_

—_Por mi nunca lo habías hecho._

—_Eso es porque solo te conozco desde hace una semana._

—_¿Entonces es cierto?_

—_¿El qué?_

—_Odio repetir las cosas._

—_Es que no te explicas bien, genio. _

_El Nara suspiro cansado._

—_¿Qué si estabas preocupada por mi?_

—_Quizás. —El Nara levanto una ceja, mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona—. No creo que lo sepas nunca. _

—_¿Dudas de mis capacidades de convicción? —ella soltó una gran carcajada._

—_No sabía que tuvieras._

—_Las tengo, y muy buenas. ¿Quieres que te las demuestre?_

—_Yo no lo haría si no quieres que tu orgullo sufra un duro golpe._

—_No me desafíes… —la advirtió con mirada seria._

—_Hoy no es tu día, Nara. Porque lo estoy haciendo. —Ella sonrió malévolamente._

_Entonces Shikamaru puso las manos en sus hombros y la empujo haciendo que callera contra el césped, él encima de ella._

—_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

—_Hacer que reconozcas que te preocupaba._

—_¡Já! ¡Puedes esperar sentado, Nara! ¡Porque no voy a reconocer nada!_

—_¿No?_

—_No._

_El moreno sabía que era su oportunidad, ya la desaprovecho una vez, y vaya si esta la aprovecharía._

_Introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia, quien le miro con una ceja alzada. Posteriormente, puso las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y descendió ligeramente sobre ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca._

—_Y bien, Temari, ¿lo reconocerás ya?_

_No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos._

—_Si crees que con esto me pones nerviosa, es que eres muy inocente, Nara._

_No podía dejar de observar sus labios._

—_¿Y quien querría ponerte nerviosa a ti, mujer problemática?_

_Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Miro sus labios por última vez, para luego mirar sus ojos y ver si no se lo impediría._

—_Haces bien en no hacerlo…_

_Azul-verdosos contra castaños. Calma contra locura. Pasividad contra hiperactividad. Sombra contra viento. Embelesados el uno en el otro no pudieron dejar de contemplarse mientras el moreno acortaba esos malditos centímetros que los separaban._

_Y por fin ocurrió, sus labios hicieron contacto y sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote. _

_Shikamaru la besaba con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza doblados, sin dejarse caer sobre ella; mientras que Temari, estaba debajo de él con las manos tras él su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia ella._

_Pudieron estar así cientos de segundos, varios minutos, pero no se apartaban —ni tampoco lo intensificaban—, era suave y lento; cariñoso y tierno… Era un beso único. El primero que se daban el uno al otro._

_Pero tras unos incontables minutos, que les parecieron segundos, se apartaron. Jadeantes se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Shikamaru se acerco a besarla el cuello, ella accedió estirándolo, dándole así más terreno. _

_Él la saboreaba por todo ese cuello. ¡Era tan irresistible, tan suave! Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mantenía las manos en su nuca obligándolo a no apartarse. Nadie antes la había besado así. Era sin duda el mejor beso de toda su vida y… Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aparto al Nara y se sentó en el césped. Él la miro sentado y confundido._

—_¿Qué…? —pregunto Shikamaru. Aunque sin finalizar, ya que la rubia le interrumpió._

—_Lo siento, Shikamaru. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Yo, tú…_

—_¿Qué ocurre, Temari?_

—_Lo siento, yo aún tengo pareja._

_Él abrió los ojos shockeado. Abrió la boca sorprendido. Acababa de caérsele el mundo. Aparto la mirada de ella. No podía seguir sosteniéndosela. Se levanto y se quiso ir en cuanto noto que Temari lo agarraba del brazo._

—_Yo… ¡Dios, lo siento muchísimo Shikamaru! Me deje llevar y… Soy tan tonta…_

—_No pasa nada, Temari. —Se dio la vuelta y poso su mirada en la rubia. Se veía arrepentida—. Yo también tuve la culpa, también me deje llevar._

—_Los dos hicimos algo que puede acarrear muchas consecuencias._

—_Lo mejor es olvidarlo._

_Parecía que los ojos de Temari habían pasado a estar defraudados. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?_

—_Sí, tienes razón. No quiero que algo como esto nos distancie, Shikamaru. Aunque solo nos conocemos desde hace una semana, yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo._

_El Nara suspiro. No le extrañaba, acababa de hacer algo idiota. ¿Sabaku No Temari enamorada de él? ¿Por qué se le habría siquiera ocurrido semejante sandez? Eso nunca ocurriría. _

_Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo._

—_Yo también quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga, Temari. Eres alguien muy importante para mí. —La oyó suspirar._

—_No sé si te lo habrán dicho alguna vez, Shikamaru. Pero eres alguien muy fácil de querer. No te imaginas el cariño que te he cogido en una sola semana. Eres tan fácil de querer, Shikamaru…_

_Si, de querer como un amigo. —Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa triste._

Ahora que lo recordaba, el beso que se acaba de dar con Temari había sido el segundo. Él mejor, sin ningún tipo de duda, había sido su primer beso. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Pero sin duda, no olvidaría esa noche.

…

**S**_&_**T**

_**Holaaaaaaaaa. Espero que os haya gustado. Al principio me había entristecido porque solo me había puesto un review Mitchel —a quien mando besazos desde aquí—, pero luego comentasteis el resto y me alegre. Porque había pensado… "A ver si la he cagado…".**_

_**La frase de este capítulo, es de la propia película "Todos los días de mi vida" dicha por el actor Channing Tatum (Leo) —con quien me casaría sin dudarlo— a Rachel McAdams (Paige):**_

_**Porque no importan los caminos que puedan volver a separarnos, siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos.**_

**He cortado ahí porque en el siguiente capítulo ya empezaremos con el cerebro de Shikamaru. ¿Qué hará para sacar a Chouji de ese lio? **

**Por cierto, por si os lo preguntáis, a este fic le queda mucho, no, muchisisimo camino por recorrer.**

* * *

**Reviews (Gracias por comentar. Me hacéis sonreír chicos. ¡Muchos besos!):**

**Mitchel0420: **Aquí está la conti. Algún día, cuando posea tiempo, subiré antes de tiempo por ti. No, no hay nada de eso. Es un UA. Me parece muy monótono lo del mundo ninja.

**Anamicenas:** No te preocupes, por ser tú, te lo perdono jajajajaja. No enserio, me da igual cuando lo hagas, con que comentes me vale. ¿Quién sabe? Tienes una teoría, sigue cavilando más… Para mí, Shikaku y Yoshino después del MinaKushi son la pareja que más me gusta. Son tan ahsihasiajusd. Habrá que esperar un poco más…

**Misfits77:** ¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Qué bien que me comentaras, yo creía que me abandonabas… Shikaku es tan sagrado… Nunca se lo perdonare a Kishimoto, nunca. ¿Shiho y Yoremi? Interesante… Shkamaru es que hace fala en cualquier lugar, sitio o momento.

**Ishy-24:** Las risas malévolas nuuuuuunca presagian nada bueno. Son 4 que son imposibles de no amar. Es que Shikamaru siempre fue así. Es un poco bobo, pero para eso está Temari, ¿no? Jejejeje.

**Chiaki Suzuki:** No mucho tiempo, como habrás podido ver. JAJJAJAJAJJAJ. Vale, lo reconozco. Me mataste. "Shikamarusito". JAJJAJJAJA. *Tem aplaudiendo como una foca retrasada*. ¿Quién no ama al ShikaYoshi?

**AkikoNara:** ¡Bienvenida lectora! No me digas esas cosas, que me haces emosionarme' y eso no es bueno, porque me pongo romanticona para el siguiente capítulo y así no jajajaj. Graciaaaaaaas :3 .Espero que sigas dejándome Reviews.

* * *

_**Bueno muchos besos a todos, gracias por seguirme aunque tarde más en los capítulos y besazos. A partir del próximo, atentos, porque empieza el lio. Tararararaan.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. Hasta el próximo domingo, lunes, u otro día de esa semana. (Yo intento el domingo pero si no puedo el lunes, y si no puedo el lunes —cosa que me extrañaría— el martes y etc…).**_


	14. ¿Por qué me rehuyes?

_**Capítulo 13. ¿Oye, que capítulo más largo no? ¿Que habrá pasado…? Es de compensación por si los próximos van cortos o retrasados, que probablemente lo vayan.**_

_**Estoy un poco triste —lo reconozco— porque cada vez comenta menos gente. Y te da rabia, porque te curras muchísimo un capítulo para que llegues a creer que a casi nadie le ha gustado, cuando a ti te ha encantado escribirlo. Y te da rabia. Pero bueh', espero que sea por obligaciones que no os dejen hacerlo.**_

_**Doy de veras las gracias por los que sí que comentan **__**siempre**__** y que se merecen que les dedique sin duda mí, por ahora, capítulo favorito del fic:**_

_**Mitchel0420**__**, **__**Misfits77**__**, **__**anamicenas**__**, **__**WhiteTigerKiara**__**.**_

_**A estos que comentan siempre, siempre, y me animan con una sonrisa va este capítulo 3333**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift. __**"You belong with meeeee…".**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**¿Por qué me rehúyes?**

_Ahora que lo recordaba, el beso que se acaba de dar con Temari había sido el segundo. Él mejor, sin ningún tipo de duda, había sido su primer beso. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Pero sin duda, no olvidaría esa noche._

…

El moreno se quedo unos minutos más en esa posición, observando el techo con cara de idiota enamorado —según él—.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo a más no poder.

Si ya se lo decía Chouji cuando se hicieron tan cercanos en solamente una semana: "Esa mujer te ha tocado hondo, hermano —le decía con una mano en el pecho, donde está el corazón—. Nunca te habías encaprichado tanto con una mujer, ya que es muy obvio que a Tayuya no la deseas tanto como a ella. Y dime, Shikamaru, ¿qué se siente al estar enamorado?".

Y vaya que la deseaba. Como bien había dicho su amigo, como a ninguna otra. Ese día que salió a recibirlo con el pelo mojado y…

Sacudió la cabeza a los lados —intentando borrar, temporalmente, esas imágenes de su cabeza—. Como siguiera pensando en esas cosas, _eso_ nunca se iba a relajar.

Maldito Chouji. Siempre sabía lo que pensaba. Ese mejor amigo suyo, siempre sabía como hablarle para que se diera cuenta de lo que su orgullo no quería reconocer. Y sin duda acertó, ya que esa noche tras dejarlo con Tayuya, se dio su primer beso con Temari y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía más razón que un Santo. Si no llega a ser por Chouji, nunca se hubiera atrevido a dar un paso adelante y recibir el mejor beso de su vida.

Aunque se dio cuenta al abrirle los ojos el castaño, lo afirmo al cortar con Tayuya —ya que le salió del corazón—, y al besarla, además, lo reafirmo. Ese orgullo suyo, realmente que era odioso. Algún día aprendería a darse cuenta de las cosas sin Chouji. Si, algún… Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo que no se había parado a pensar. _Él_ había estado presente en los momentos más importantes de su vida, _él_ le había hecho ver que no era solo deseo lo que sentía por la rubia de coletas, _él_ le había ayudado a seguir cuando estaba atascado en un momento de su vida. _Él…_

Chouji era su hermano, no solo en palabras —como bien se decían siempre—, sino también de corazón. Temari tenía razón, ¿de verdad que le iba a dejar morir? ¿A su hermano? ¿A una de las personas que más le había comprendido y que más le había ayudado durante toda su vida?

Chasqueo la lengua con fuerza.

¡Claro que no lo iba a hacer! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué era tan mierda de persona como para dudar de su hermano?

Se puso de pie y se fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara. Se miro al espejo y se dio un suave golpe con la mano en la cabeza. Se fue de allí hacia la cocina, cogió una copa, le echo vino tinto —llenándola hasta más del medio del recipiente—, y se dirigió al salón para empezar a pensar. Ayudaría a Chouji. Le sacaría de esta. Costase, lo que costase. Daría lo que sea, aunque fuera la vida, por su mejor amigo. Por su hermano.

Puso la copa en su mesa de trabajo del salón y se fue al mueble de la entrada a por los papeles del caso de Chouji. Los había dejado ahí al entrar siguiendo a Temari. Ella se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a colocarlos.

Su padre ya lo había avisado. Era algo muy complicado —casi imposible—. Ni siquiera él había encontrado por ahora nada. Pero Shikamaru cogió de todas maneras esos papeles. Que su padre no hubiera obtenido nada lo defraudaba, sí —¿por qué dudarlo? Era el hombre más listo del País del fuego—, pero él era su hijo, no era buena idea subestimarlo.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio del salón. Este era de madera de caoba. Suave, fuerte, y perfecta para trabajar sobre ella. La silla era de cuero negro. Según el Nara, era la silla más cómoda de todas en las que se había sentado en toda su vida. ¡Y además con reposabrazos! No la cambiaría por nada.

Poso la carpeta sobre la mesa. Ponía: _"SECRET A"_. No la habían catalogado como "_S"_. La verdad, no se lo parecía pero era muy grave —ya que los de clase "_S_" se catalogaban únicamente como los ataques o posibles atentados contra Kages—. Los "_A_" eran casos que podían poner en peligro las alianzas entre aldeas y la seguridad nacional pero no gravísimos. Si la hermana y embajadora del Kazekage hubiera muerto, o estuviera aun en coma, sería sin duda, de clase "_S_". Hasta, dependiendo de las acciones del Kazekage y de la Hokage, podía llegar a ser de clase "_SS_". Estas, normalmente, eran las que se referían a los reyes de los diferentes países.

Abrió la primera página y respiro hondo al leer el nombre de su hermano y mejor amigo. Cogio su copa y bebió un sorbo, un gran sorbo. Se dio cuenta de que se había bebido un cuarto. Necesitaria la botella. Se fue y la trajo de la cocina. La dejo en la mesa para rellenar la copa cuando sea necesario.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Doce y media de la noche. Suspiro. Tenía dos días. Chouji sería llevado a Suna a las diez de la noche del tercer día. Bostezo con ganas. No podía evitar tener sueño, pero le daba igual, ya se echaría mañana la siesta. Esta noche, no creía dormir 1 hora completa.

…

La rubia de Suna continuaba dando vueltas en la cama. Podría haber dormido a pena horas. Se sentó en su cama y se toco la cabeza. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, intentando despertarse. Tenía la boca seca. Puso los pies en el suelo, se puso sus zapatillas de estar en casa, se levanto de ella y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Shikamaru había estado en su pensamiento todo el tiempo, sus palabras la habían impedido conciliar el sueño, su beso, ese beso tan impresionante, había sido su principal problema —si se le puede llamar problema— aunque no lo era. Obvio que no lo era. Ese jodido beso había sido espectacular. En todos los sentidos.

Suspiro y abrió la nevera cogiendo la botella de agua y se lleno un vaso de agua. Apoyo su espalda en la encimera y se fijo en la foto que estaba en la pared del salón que se veía a través de una de las dos puertas. Salían Shikamaru y ella. Shikamaru la cogía en brazos mientras ella le besaba poniendo las manos en su nuca.

Temari suspiro. Se les veía tan felices. Se veía a ella tan feliz con él a su lado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si recuperara la memoria. Obviamente, se supone que ese amor que "se supone" que profesaba a su marido, volvería a aparecer. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si no recuperara la memoria?

En esos momentos, hacia ese hombre no sentía más que cariño y agradecimiento. La había tratado muy bien, la había cuidado, la estaba apoyando, la ayudaba… Era tan fácil querer a ese hombre… Pero como amigo. Ni le gustaba, ni —por supuesto— lo amaba.

Claramente le atraía, eso sí. ¿Pero a quien no? ¿A qué mujer en susano juicio, no le atraería? ¡Ese hombre era un Adonis! Sinceramente, ella le comparaba con el mismísimo _David _de_ Miguel Ángel_. Soltó una carcajada mental. Ya empezaba a desvariar. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba tan alejada la realidad. Excepto por el pelo y… Bueno, eso habría que comprobarlo, pero parecía _muy superior_ al de la obra de arte.

Se dio con la mano derecha en la cabeza. Estaba claro que cuando no dormía se le iba la cabeza. Miro el reloj y vio la hora: las 3 y cuarto de la mañana. En efecto, había dormido hora, hora y media. Ya que no había conciliado el sueño hasta la una y media —más o menos—.

Bebió un poco de agua y se fijo en el suelo. Estaba iluminado. La luz venia del salón. ¿Shikamaru seguía despierto? ¿Qué demonios hacia? Sin dudar, se dirigió con su vaso de agua en la mano hacia el salón.

…

Shikamaru seguía leyendo y releyendo los papeles. No había nada más que pruebas y más pruebas. Había encontrado varias cosas dudosas que luego revisaría más a fondo, pero ninguna prueba concluyente.

Se acerco la copa de vino y la acabo. Se fue a echar más, pero no se había dado cuenta de que la botella ya estaba vacía. Suspiro. Se había _pimplado,_ casi, una botella de vino él solo.

—_Mendosukei…_

—¿Por las noches te conviertes en un borracho, Nara? Vaya, ¿cómo lo llamabas? Ah, sí. Otro de tus "encantadores defectos".

Shikamaru giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. ¿Qué hacia esa mujer despierta?

—¿A ti no te han enseñado que hay que llamar a las puertas? ¿Dónde está tu respeto, _princesa_?

—Ya te había dicho que odio que me llamen así, ¿verdad?

El moreno se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Concretamente, me habías dicho que no querías que yo te llamara así. Al resto se lo permitías, ya que era un acto obligatorio al ser la hermana del Kazekage; pero a mí, me pediste que no lo hiciera. ¿Cuál es tu razón en especial?

—_Tsk_. —Giro la cara hacia el otro lado del salón—. No me gusta que mis amigos lo hagan, y tu… Bueno, eres algo muy parecido a ello.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Algo muy parecido…?

—Sí… —se giro de nuevo hacia él viendo como sonreía orgullosamente. Maldito vago, la intentaba hacer caer. Ella también sabía jugar…— ¿Sabes? —dio unos pasos hacia él hasta sentarse poniendo sus piernas rodeando su cuerpo— eres un hombre inteligente, Nara. Si tengo la oportunidad para ver si eres igual de bueno en otras situaciones… —puso un dedo en su pecho y fue bajando…— Ten claro que no la desaprovecharía… —paro su dedo en el ombligo.

El moreno alzo una ceja. Parecía que esa mujer, pasara lo que pasara, siempre seria la misma. Igual de orgullosa, igual de… Sensual. No sabía lo que le provocaba. De verdad, que no se hacia una idea. Pero ella tampoco sabía, que a él también le gustaba jugar.

—_Mendosukei_. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo estas encima de un hombre que está ligeramente bebido, aunque aun está consciente de sus actos?

—¿Estas queriéndome decir que eres peligroso para mí?

—Lo soy. No lo dudes.

—Me gustan los retos. Aunque, ¿sabes que ahora mismo estas casi en bolas en medio del salón de tu casa pudiendo entrar alguien y que le dé un chungo?

—¿Te pones como ejemplo?

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Shikamaru sintió que algo se le revolvía. Esa mujer y sus gestos obscenos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que cuando hacia eso su pecho se echaba hacia delante y sus pechos resaltaban aun más? ¡Y encima estando solo en ese camisón rosa que…! Menuda mujer…

Ella volvió al mismo lugar, mirándolo seriamente —aunque con una sonrisa socarrona—. Bebió un trago de agua y lo dejo en la mesa. Tenía la boca seca —¡como para no tenerla!—. Estar encima de ese hombre, quien estaba sin camiseta y solo traía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros… ¡Demonios! ¡Qué bien le sentaba todo! ¡Y qué bien se veía así!

—Si me pusiera como ejemplo, no estaría encima de un hombre con solo unos pantalones vaqueros. Estaría en su cama.

Hasta aquí había llegado su resistencia. Ya le había calentado. Esa mujer no se contenía ni un ápice. Trago saliva para que la voz no le saliera demasiado ronca.

—En mi defensa, cuando trabajo me concentro y me relajo más así. —Había sido en vano—. ¿Así que estas rechazando mi propuesta?

Ella alzo una ceja. Ese hombre ya estaba preparado. Lo había calentado en menos tiempo de lo normal. ¿Tendría efecto que él estuviera enamorado de ella? Suspiro. Ella no podía hacerle eso… Un momento. Aquí había dos cosas que no había calculado —aún—. La primera, ¡las medidas de ese hombre…! ¿¡Para que quería una obra de arte si ya tenía delante al modelo!? Y la segunda, ¿le estaba proponiendo acostarse con él? Sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Me has propuesto algo?

—¿Te vas a hacer la tonta?

—Es tarde y tengo sueño. Mi cabeza, por tanto, no está al cien por cien como la tuya. Así que, ¿qué propuesta?

—¿Crees que me vas a engañar?

—Maldición Shikamaru, ¿qué te cuesta repetírmelo?

—¿Y a ti que te cuesta preguntarlo?

—_Tsk_. ¿Me ha propuesto acostarse conmigo, señor Nara?

El moreno sonrió. Estaba tan claro que mentía. Estaba seguro que le había entendido.

—Podría ser. En tal caso, ¿aceptaría, señorita Sabaku No?

—Pues va a tener mala suerte, porque no será posible.

Ella se levanto de encima de él, cogió el vaso de agua y se lo bebió un trago. Después, al vaciar el vaso y dejarlo en la mesa, se apoyo en la pared de enfrente del Nara. Este, por su parte, estaba anonadado. ¿Ósea, que primero lo calentaba, luego se le insinuaba y posteriormente lo rehuía? Oh no, ni hablar. Se froto la sien y suspiro con pesadez.

—_Mendosukei…_ ¿Por qué me rehúyes, Temari?

Ella le miraba seriamente, duramente.

—No te rehúyo. No te creas tan importante, Nara.

—Me has hecho ya dos veces lo mismo. —Se levanta y se acerca a ella hasta impedirla la salida con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella no desvió la mirada ni por un momento—. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Temari?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro. Sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero era muy obvio que se atraían demasiado. Eran como dos imanes inseparables, siempre iban el uno hacia el otro. Esa atracción, ese deseo, no podía ser normal. ¡No tenía que ser normal! Abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándolo enfadada.

—Si has creído, por un solo momento, que te tengo miedo, es que eres demasiado idiota, Nara.

—Quizás de mi no lo tienes. Pero a algo le temes.

—No le temo a nada.

—¿Entonces por qué me rehúyes?

—¡Que no te rehúyo! —se da con el dedo índice en la cabeza varias veces— ¡A ver si entra en la cabeza!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Claro que no!

Shikamaru sonrió. Había llegado el momento.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo de besarme?

Temari alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Miedo de besarlo? ¡Por favor! ¡Que no era idiota!

—¿Miedo de besarte? ¿¡Pero que estas contándome, Nara!? ¿¡De dónde sacas eso!?

—Ahora mismo lo tienes.

—No, no lo tengo.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que si te besará no me rehuirías?

—¿Qué?

—Tomare eso por un: "no".

—_Oi_, tu…

No pudo seguir hablando porque el Nara le había callado con un roce de sus labios. Ni le había besado y ya estaba temblando. El muy maldito quería comprobar su teoría. ¡Que la compruebe, mejor para ella! ¡Ella no lo ayudaría! No lo iba a obligar a besarla, no, ¿quería pruebas? Pues ella no lo iba a ayudar, él perdería su orgullo masculino solito.

El moreno frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora se resistía? Antes no lo había hecho —no al principio—. ¿Quién demonios entendía a las mujeres? Pero sonrió de medio lado. Tenía un plan, y lo pondría en marcha. Esa tensión sexual que había entre los dos la solucionaría esta noche, si o si.

Shikamaru pasó a morder el labio inferior de Temari, tirándolo hacia él. Tras varios segundos lo soltó y Temari —quien estaba con los ojos cerrados— suspiro. Esta —tras abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en su parte frontal— paseo su mano por los abdominales —impresionantes— del hombre hasta llegar a su pecho. Este imito el suspiro.

Los dos levantaron a la vez la cabeza encontrándose sus miradas. Cegadas, ambas, por el placer. Por la atracción que ya era inevitable entre ellos.

El Nara se harto de esperar. Solía jactarse por ser un tipo con mucha paciencia, pero hasta ahí había llegado. Se acerco —sin miramientos— a sus labios los cuales beso frenéticamente, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por ella, quien puso la mano izquierda en su nuca para atraerlo más a ella. No dejaría que se alejase ni por un momento. Él acomodo las manos en sus caderas —las cuales, según él, eran perfectas— para apegarla más contra la pared y así poder arrinconarla aun más.

El beso era necesario. Ambos lo comparaban con la necesidad de respirar. La cual —ahora mismo— deseaban que fuera innecesaria. Se separaron —jadeantes— sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

—Esto no debería pasar.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu estas enamorado de mi, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

—Lo sé, es parte de mi plan para enamorarte.

Temari se carcajeo ligeramente.

—Confías demasiado en ti mismo.

—Si no lo hiciera, no estarías arrinconada en la pared por mi cuerpo.

—Mira Nara, no creo que esto deba de ocurrir.

—Te lo volveré a repetir: ¿a que le tienes miedo?

—_Tsk._ Mira, siento como si no debiera de estar haciendo esto, como si algo o alguien me dijera: "Temari, para ya. Lo que estás haciendo no está bien". Pero no puedo negarme a algo que deseo. —Shikamaru sonrió—. Y tampoco quiero hacerte daño, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué me ibas a hacer daño?

—Porque lo que hagamos, aunque a ti te parezca otra cosa, para mí solo será sexo, Nara. Y no quiero que confundas las cosas, porque…

El moreno puso un dedo en sus labios —callándola en el acto—, los cuales delineo a fondo.

—Lo sé, se que seremos solo dos personas que necesitan descargar tensiones. Yo no puedo concentrarme en nada si solo pienso en acostarme contigo. Así que necesito liberar esa tensión sexual.

La cogió en brazos haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cadera. Empezó a andar, con ella en brazos, hacia la habitación de ella. La empezó a dar besos esporádicos, los cuales ella correspondía. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se paro al ver que la rubia apoyaba su frente en la de él mientras respiraba agitada.

—Esto no significa nada. ¿Entendido?

—Claro que sí, princes…

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque Temari ya lo estaba besando introduciendo la lengua en su boca. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo provocaba! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué no llegaran a la habitación? Porque si seguían así, él no resistiría más. A hizo chocar contra la pared de las escaleras. Haciendo que ella se separara para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué estas…?

Temari se callo y solo soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como el Nara había posado una mano en uno de sus se senos. Se acerco a su oído y la hablo con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

—Si me sigues tentando de esa manera, no llegaremos arriba. Además, ha de saber —apretó ligeramente su mano, haciendo que Temari repitiera su gemido, aunque ahora más fuerte—, _señorita Sabaku No_, que yo también se jugar.

Temari respiraba jadeante cuando Shikamaru quito su mano y afianzo su agarre del trasero, para empezar a subir las escaleras. Frunció el ceño. Había jugado sucio. Daba igual lo que pasara, se vengaría. ¡Oh, vaya si lo haría!

Paseo su mano por el pecho de él, que se contrajo ante la mano de la mujer, y se paro en el botón del pantalón vaquero. Él trago saliva y subió otro escalón. No se atrevería a…

Había subido otro escalón, —ya solo quedaban tres— cuando se paró en seco y trago saliva.

—Temari, no creo que… —se paro al notar como esa mujer le abría más el pantalón, dándole más hueco así a su mano. Trago saliva por… ¿Cuarta? ¿Tercera? ¿Quinta vez? No recordaba bien, concretamente, no podía recordar bien— No creo que debas de…

—¿Mmhhh? ¿Decías algo? Es que no te oigo bien…

El moreno hablaba entre susurros al estar amenazado por esa sensual mujer. Ella se acerco a su oído sin aflojar su agarre.

—¿Decías que querías que quitara la mano? —le oyó susurrar algo. Ella la quito. Él suspiro de alivio durante unos… ¿3 segundos?— ¿O quizás te creías haber ganado? —ella lo volvió agarrar—. Odio perder, Shika-Kun, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo contigo…

Ese Shika-Kun fue demasiado. Iba a reaccionar cuando ella empezó a mover su mano.

—O-Oi… —hablaba con asombrosa dificultad— Te-Temari…

—¿Si? —ella seguía con la cabeza en su cuello.

—Cre-Creo que…

Soltó un suspiro que casi era un gemido.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Te vas a rendir…? No, tu orgullo masculino no te dejaría. Ahh, ¡creo que ya entiendo! ¿Te parece que me voy a rendir yo? Pobre, Shika-Kun, no sabe donde se está metiendo…

Shikamaru iba a decirla que no inventase, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando ella aumento el ritmo. Empezó a gemir a cada momento con más fuerza. No podía más. Iba a explotar. Ella aumentaba y aumentaba el ritmo. No se había dado cuenta de lo buena que era Temari en la cama y… La había desafiado y… Ella se vengaba y...

Iba a hacer que ella también disfrutase, cuando noto como su aro de la oreja era jalado por Temari con los dientes. Era su fin. Temari empezó a descender a su cuello y empezó a besarle y a morderlo. Ya gemía sin contenerse. ¡Maldición, lo había pillado desprevenido! ¡No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar! Temari subió sus besos hasta llegar a la zona por debajo de la oreja. Donde, beso —¡Mierda! ¡Si seguía por ahí…!—, succiono —¡Él no…!— y mordió, haciéndolo llegar al clímax. Se corrió inevitablemente soltando un grito animal. No se acordaba de hace cuanto que no se corría y disfrutaba con tal fuerza de un orgasmo. Continúo respirando agitadamente.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Lo que me ha costado encontrar tu punto débil! Por cierto, bonitos pendientes, _señor Nara_.

Shikamaru continuaba sin aire en sus pulmones. Esa mujer problemática… ¡Lo hacía llegar a un orgasmo devastador y lo que más le gustaba eran sus pendientes!

Ahora lo estaba mirando socarronamente.

—Sí que tardas, vago. ¿Tanto te ha afectado? Y mira que estas bien dotado, pero sin duda eres un vago. ¿Solo resistes uno?

Levanto su vista al tener un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Pero al ver como ella se metía un por uno, los dedos que estaban manchados con su esencia, se quedo sin habla. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Bueno, también eso basto para que estuviera preparado para un nuevo asalto. ¿Por qué casi todo lo que hacía cuando estaban en casa le parecía pornoso?

Antes del accidente era igual. Cuando Shikamaru la veía hacer cualquier gesto _obsceno_ hacia él, ya la arrinconaba contra la pared y se enterraba profundamente en ella. Estaba seguro, que esa mujer lo hacía queriendo.

—¿Ya estás preparado? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Nara.

Él la apretó contra la pared y se acerco a sus labios sin aun besarla.

—Mujer problemática… Tendré que devolvértela…

Se empezó a restregar contra ella. Los dos comenzaron a gemir —más Temari—.

—¿Crees…? —Gimió para tranquilizarse y mirarle fijamente, al igual que él hacia— Crees… Que con esto… Vas a… ¡Joder!

Gimió, ligeramente, de nuevo sin poderse contener.

—Al parecer, si que está haciendo efecto. ¿No crees? Si quieres que deje de hacerlo —Temari empezó a restregarse también contra él haciéndolo perder por momentos la cordura, que se suponía que le quedaba— solo... _Tsk_… Solo tienes que decírmelo… ¡Joder!

Se restregaban con sus prendas de por medio. Shikamaru con su pantalón a medio quitar, y Temari con su camisón. Esta sonrió al ver que el también sufría. Pero al sentir como él empezaba a embestir contra ella, aun con la ropa no pudo evitar gemir sin contenerse.

—Shikamaru…

Salió —sin poder evitarlo— de sus labios, lleno de placer. Una suplica escondida. Algo que hizo que el moreno se calentara aun más, que acabara definitivamente con su cordura, y que la besara mientras la bajaba —introduciendo su lengua—, conduciendo a ambos hacia la habitación mientras no dejaban de besarse con ansias.

…

Ya sabía porque los calabozos de Konoha eran tan horribles. Y las camas no podían ser más incomodas. Aunque lo que más odiaba era la comida. ¿De dónde la sacaban, del basurero? ¡Por Dios, hasta Naruto podría cocinar algo mejor!

—¿Cómo vas, Chouji?

Este levanto la mirada y vio al mejor amigo de su padre abriendo la celda y entrando para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Shikaku-San…

—Vaya, sí que son incomodas estas camas. —Suspiro—. No estás obligado a estar aquí, Chouji.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero causar problemas a la Hokague.

—No los causas.

—El consejo seguro que se ha metido por medio.

El líder Nara suspiro. Claro que se habían metido. Habían metido las narices "completas" en este asunto.

—Tsunade-Sama los puede manejar.

—Lo sé, pero así aquí se aseguran de que no escape. Aunque no lo iba a hacer. Por cierto —se comió un cacho de pan—, ¿qué hace aquí a las tres de la madrugada?

—Venia de tomar algo con tu padre y el padre de Ino. Vengo a echarte un vistazo de su parte.

—Así que no ha venido…

—Mañana seguramente lo hará. No duda de tu inocencia, Chouji, solo que necesita tiempo para asimilar algo tan importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Pero no vengo solo a eso. ¿Ha venido ya por aquí el vago de mi hijo?

Chouji le miro confundido.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Él por que iba a venir?

Shikaku se froto la sien.

—Ese Shikamaru… ¿Así que aun no lo sabes?

—¿Él qué?

—Shikamaru se encargara de buscar pruebas a tu favor.

Chouji abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Pero Shikamaru…? ¿Él…?

—¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo? Le ha costado asimilarlo, sí. Pero estaba claro que nunca te dejaría solo, Chouji. Eres como un hermano para él. Estoy seguro de que te sacara de esta.

Al castaño se le escapo una lágrima.

—Creía que ya habría venido a decírtelo y con pruebas. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico? Voy a buscarlo y a echarlo la bronca. Cuídate, Chouji. Y no tengas miedo, porque mi hijo te sacara de esta. Estoy completamente seguro. Nunca dejaría a su hermano morir.

—Gracias, Shikaku-San.

Se sonrieron y este se fue. Al castaño se le escapo otra lágrima.

—Gracias, Shikamaru. Gracias, hermano.

…

Tras cinco minutos que tardaron en subir tres escalones, y pasar el pasillo, Shikamaru la tumbo en la cama. Se quedaron observándose respirando agitadamente. Shikamaru con su pelo recogido en una coleta y ella con el suelto.

Shikamaru se acerco de nuevo hacia ella, dejando sus brazos a sus costados para no aplastarla, mientras la besaba con ansias. Ella le correspondía y empezó a acabarlo de quitar el pantalón. El empezó a acariciar sus piernas y pasando sus manos por debajo del camisón, llevándose la tela lo hecho hacia arriba para quitárselo. Después se quito el pantalón con los pies, pero necesito ayuda de sus manos. Se los compraba demasiado ajustados. Pero es que odiaba que quedaran abiertos por los pies.

Cuando volvió la vista a Temari se quedo sin habla. Ella solo tenía las bragas. Esa imagen era tan increíble, la echaba tanto de menos. Se cansaba de solo verla y tenerla en sus sueños, ahora la tendría de verdad.

Ella sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Te mueves o te muevo?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues la verdad, estoy un poco cansado y… —dejo sin terminar la frase para que ella la completara a su gusto.

La rubia lo hizo darse la vuelta para quedar encima de él. Le quito la coleta y empezó a besarle el cuello. ¡Dios, se veía demasiado sexy con el pelo suelto! Empezó a besarle la clavícula, y quiso empezar a bajar por el pecho pero Shikamaru la hizo darse la vuelta.

—¿No estabas cansado?

—Aun me quedan fuerzas para cóbramela.

—Mal perdedor.

—Vengativa.

—Vago.

—Problemática y sensual mujer, cállate y déjame actuar.

Temari sonrió orgullosa.

—Cállame.

El Nara sonrió y la beso suavemente haciéndola casi derretirse. Pasó a su cuello y empezó a acariciar con los pulgares su vientre haciéndola estremecerse. En su cuello besaba, succionaba y mordía sin descanso. Haciendo inevitables los gemidos de la hermana del Kazekage. Se paró un momento con los labios en su oreja.

—¿Y dónde estará tu punto débil, problemática?

Ella trago saliva. No lo descubriría, nadie no la había hecho.

Shikamaru beso la base de cuello. Ella soltó un gemido normal. Beso la parte de debajo de su oreja, también normal. Bajo un poco su beso, fue un poco distinto. Sonrió. Poso su beso en la parte media del cuello, ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. El Nara sonrió orgulloso, lo tenía. Succiono ese punto, haciendo a Temari gemir y apretar con fuerza el pelo del moreno. Y lo mordió, haciendo que ella gimiera y le apretara aun más el pelo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que podría hacerte llegar solo centrando mis labios en este —lo beso suavemente. Ella suspiro de placer— punto?

—¿Ya lo sabías verdad?

—Es uno de los privilegios de ser tu pareja durante cuatro años. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo sabía?

—Lo encontraste en al cuarto beso. Además, pusiste más ganas. ¿Por qué te hiciste el tonto?

Él volvió a succionarlo, ella gimió.

—Eres algo nuevo para mí, Temari. Me encanta ver, siempre que tengo oportunidad, todas tus reacciones. Tus reacciones a mis acciones. Te prometo que no hay cosa más placentera.

—Nara, tu…

Le mordió ese punto callándola en el acto, haciendo que gimiera apretándolo más hacia ella.

—Shhhh. Te dije que me cobraría. Y ahora te tengo a mi merced, Sabaku No Temari. Y no hay cosa que disfrute más.

Temari iba a volver a hablar cuando él se sentó en la cama, la hizo sentarse sobre el empezando a besarle, y por tanto, haciéndola centrarse en sus labios. La agarro del trasero acercándola más a él mientras ella ponía las manos en su nuca. Bajo por su cuello llegando a su hombro donde dejo un reguero de besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Empezó a besar su seno derecho mientras ella mantenía las manos en su nuca, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más terreno.

Se entretuvo un rato y luego cambio al otro, repitiendo la misma acción. Se freno al pensar que podría estar más cómodo en otra posición, pero cuando la vio encima de él con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por el placer, sumado a su respiración más que agitada se le ocurrió una estrategia.

Parecía que Shikamaru la había dado tiempo para respirar, se lo agradecía porque… ¡Dios! No pudo evitar soltar un gemido gutural. Shikamaru la había hecho caer para que chocaran sus sexos, suponiéndolo a él también un gemido, pero incomparable al de ella.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada al igual que él.

—Juegas sucio, Nara…

—Y solo acabo de empezar contigo.

Bajo una mano a través de sus senos y la posiciono encima de su ropa interior.

—¿Aun piensas en vengarte?

—No lo pienso, es lo que voy a hacer.

—Eres tan mal perdedor…

—_Tsk_. —Metió su mano a través de sus bragas y introdujo un dedo en su interior haciendo que Temari gimiera—. Pero, princesa, soy muy bueno jugando. —Lo saco y lo volvió a introducir—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Hazme temblar, Shikamaru.

El moreno sonrió. Esperaba _eso_. Esperaba oírla decir su nombre. ¡Dios, que bien sonaba en sus labios! Comenzó a moverlo, a sacarlo y meterlo. Cuando vio que Temari gemía mas fuerte introdujo el segundo, y repitió el proceso. Ella se apretaba más a él. El Nara por su parte al ver que Temari estaba cerca, con su otra mano empezó a tantear sus senos mientras subía su boca a su cuello. Puso más velocidad a sus dedos, haciendo que ella casi no respirara. Empezó a acariciar su seno derecho con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra estaba ocupada. Ella estaba a punto. Sonrió, era el momento. Acerco su boca a su cuello y chupo ese punto para luego, segundos después, morderlo. Temari grito presa del orgasmo arrebatador. Había sido tremendo. Se la nublo la vista. Ahora sí que parecía que no sabía quién demonios era. Shikamaru lamio sus dedos con su esencia. Respira agitada, había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa, con uno ya estas muerta, Temari?

Ella no podía respirar bien. Estaban empatados, habían jugado los dos, y ahora estaban empatados. Shikamaru la tumbo en la cama, la quito la ropa interior a la vez que él se quitaba la suya. La beso y se preparo para introducirse en ella de nuevo. Comprobó al rozarla a qué cantidad necesitaba a esa mujer, era la única que lo hacía perderlo de esa manera. No tenía ni idea de cómo había aguantado tanto sin poseerla.

Vio como ella le miraba con la mirada furiosa y ansiosa, no podía más al igual que él. Pero quería hacerlo lento, no estaba acostumbrada a su…

Los dos gritaron presos del placer. Temari lo había agarrado y ayudado al Nara a introducirlo en ella de una sola estocada. Shikamaru se sentía completo y preso de un placer que creía imposible. Temari no podía pensar con claridad, eso había sido matador.

El Nara empezó a moverse, ella le imito. Los dos empezaron un vaivén, un vaivén de amor, pasión y sentimientos. Un ritmo de recuerdos y vivencias. Tiempo después acabaron juntos, diciendo el nombre de su amante y Shikamaru se dejo caer sobre ella.

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Temari hablo.

—Al parecer hay cosas en las que si te interesa gastar tu energía, Shikamaru.

—Contigo, mujer, siempre gasto toda mi energía.

**S**_&_**T**

_**Holaaaa. ¿Y qué tal? —Es el primer lemon que hago—. Es que no veía capaz de cortarlo. Seria sucísimo jajajajaj.**_

_**¿A qué adivino lo que pensabais de todo el parrafazo que os metí de los dos?: "Vaya gran mierda que nos está metiendo esta…". ¡Pero chicos, hay que ser pacientes! Jajajajjaja.**_

_**Aviso de que este capítulo contiene lemon.**__** ¡Ouch! Creo que tenía que avisarlo arriba… Mmhhh… Bueno, así os aseguráis de que lo que habéis leído, es lo que habéis leído. Muajajjajajja. (Wait! Creo que tendré que cambiar a M… ¿Qué creéis?).**_

_**No me hago responsable de los posibles traumas causados. Yo también sufrí y sufro por los fics de White…*guiño de ojo cariñoso, guiño de ojo cariñoso* Jajjajajjaja. Pero leer en F.F. tiene sus consecuencias chicos. Y hay que entenderlos, necesitaban liberar tensiones. ¿O no?**_

_**Cuando digo que Temari soltó una carcajada mental, ¿no estabais en público y os hace gracia algún insulto, pero como es un poco fuerte, o seria una falta de respeto, os habéis reído mentalmente? Yo si jajajaja. Es inevitable.**_

_**Si os habéis imaginado, la situación que me he imaginado yo, habréis estado a punto de morir —como casi me ha pasado a mí—. Shikamaru sin camiseta. Descalzo. Con unos pantalones vaqueros. Su típica coleta. Yo me muero aquí mismo jajajajaj. Me parece tan sexy la imagen de Shikamaru solo en vaqueros…**_

_**Reviews. Mil gracias a todos los que comentáis. Me hacéis hacer el siguiente capítulo con aun más ganas:**_

**Misfitts77:**Jajajja. *manda besos y besos a su querida Mis*. Ai los flashbacks, los flashbacks… JAJJAAJAJJ. Me has matao'. Es que se ve que te cae tan jodidamente bien Tayuya, que claro me has hecho reír jajajaj. Muy filosófico. Temair va a echarle unos cuantos más baldes de agua fría, si. Parece que Temari te hizo caso, Mis. Jajajajaja. Naaaah', las agresivas somos las mejores y conseguimos a los más guapos, o sino díselo a Temari. ¿Eh, rubia pervertidilla?

**Mitchel0420:**Jajajjaja, graaciaaaas. *poniéndose chula* Normal que sea una ídola. Jajajjaja. ¿Mi amigo Yoremi? ¡No, hombre no! Pobrecillo él. Shukaku es el mejor. Aunque yo creo que tiene una envidia tremenda de Kyuubi jajajajaja.

**Anamicenas:** Hombre, Shikamaru ya se queda un poco mejor. Vamos, la rubia tiene que saber cuándo rendirse y ceder. Hombre, mucho no ha pensado jajajajaja. Bah, se la pasamos, ¿no?

**WhiteTigerKiara:** Mil besos y gracias por comentar en los dos capítulos. Entiendo que estas súper liada, y agradezco que gastes un poco de tu tiempo en mi historia. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Esta Temari… Por cierto, ¿Dónde tendré la cabeza? Hace dos capítulos, te dije que el anterior era un capítulo de los tuyos. ¡Pero maldición! ¡Tengo un lio! Quería decir este… Muajajajajajajajajaj. —Se que te ha encantado…—. (O eso espero).

**Stepahanie-nii-san:** Nada hombre, no te preocupes. Y me alegro de que te guste. Besos y espero más comentarios;)

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	15. ¿Matrimonio feliz?

_**Capítulo 14. Perdooooon por el retraso. Pero estoy taaan ocupada.**_

_**Aiiiiiii, estoy taaaaaan, taaaaaan, taaaaaan, taaaaaan —5 minutos después— taaaaaaaaaan feliz, que no paro de sonreír. No hare SPOILER ya que me imagino que algunos no leerán el manga, pero es que….oljudsjiwhqbhajqwdjifajfqwioejsbvjgioeg. Bueno, los que lo leéis y seguís esta historia me entenderéis jajajaj.**_

_**También, estoy feliz porque cada vez se une más gente a la historia y me comentáis igual. Y yo: *Poniendose shula'* Já, no hace falta que me alaguéis tanto, sé que yo lo vago. Jajajajjaja, en serio, graciaaaaaaas. *Sonríe emocionada*.**_

_**Leer las notas finales, porque os tengo que dar una noticia importantísima sobre este fic, en serio, leedlo.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Amigo-Melendi._

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**¿Matrimonio feliz?**

_Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Temari hablo._

—_Al parecer hay cosas en las que si te interesa gastar tu energía, Shikamaru. _

—_Contigo, mujer, siempre gasto toda mi energía._

—¿Sabes? Me alegro de oír eso. Es como una buena señal de que te estoy cambiando, asi mejoraras gracias a mi.

—¿Te preocupas por mi?

Shikamaru puso un codo sobre la cama, y sujeto con la mano su cabeza para verla de lado y solo con la sabana.

—¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus preguntitas estúpidas?

—Estas sensible, así que me aprovecho.

Temari levanto una ceja y se quito el brazo de la cara para mirarlo bien.

—¿Sensible? Por favor, estoy dormida, eso es lo que estoy.

—Ósea, que no te ha gustado.

La rubia se incorporo rápido, sentándose en la cama, y le puso un dedo delante de él.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Qué yo no he dicho eso!

Shikamaru la miro: ¡Dios! ¡Era tan sexy!

Temari levanto una ceja ante la mirada de él hacia sus pechos. Tanto se veían tras la sabana. Iba a decir algo, cuando reacciono abriendo aun más los ojos y dándose cuenta de que al sentarse se le había caído la sabana, y ahora estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba frente a él.

Mierda. —Se dijo interiormente.

Volverse a poner la sabana, sería un acto impropio de ella, se estaría arrepintiendo de haberse levantado y tendría vergüenza —sentimiento que ella no tendría jamás, algo aprendió de su padre—. Así que preparándose mentalmente y tranquilizándose le miro fijamente y con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Shikamaru?

—…

—Shikamaru.

—…

—Nara.

—…

Temari suspiro interiormente, no podía ser que se había quedado fijo mirando sus pechos.

—¡Eh, vago!

—…

¿Era en serio? Volvió a suspirar, sino le despertaba le metía una hostia.

—¡Shikamaru Nara, vuelve a la tierra!

Él pego un respingo.

—¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

Mira, ahora la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves, que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

—¿Eh?

—Te he llamado 4 veces, a la cuarta respondiste. Y menos mal, porque la siguiente te habría dado. ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves?

—Ni te lo imaginas. Por cierto, así por algún casual, ¿no tienes frio?

Já, ni hablar Nara. No lo iba a consentir.

—La verdad es que no. —Se estiro subiendo los brazos arriba mientras le miraba de reojo. Volvió a caer—. ¿Y tú tienes frio?

—Lo que menos podría tener ahora, y no lo dudes, es frío.

Se puso encima de ella y la dejo de espaldas a la cama.

—¿No te ha gustado?

—Demonios, Shikamaru, claro que me ha gustado. ¿Qué eres, idiota? No hace falta que te lo diga.

Él sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo jodidamente bien que suena mi nombre en tus labios?

—No, no lo sé, _Shikamaru._

El Nara suspiro.

—Mujer, me vas a matar.

Shikamaru se agacho para tirar de su labio mientras ponía las manos en sus senos. Ella suspiro de placer. Las manos de ese hombre eran han perfectas, normales, agradables, con ese fino roce que te hacía perder la cabeza… Y esos dientes… Esos dientes blancos, y tentadores. Que marcaban la frontera entre sus avasalladores labios y su sensual lengua.

Temari pasó a morder, cuando soltó Shikamaru su labio, el labio inferior de él, imitándolo. No podía estar más enamorado de esa mujer, definitivamente no podía. Era algo imposible, irreal, lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Shikamaru se harto, y cuando Temari se parto de él y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se besaron apasionadamente, saboreándose y degustándose, mientras Shikamaru movía sus manos en círculos.

Parecía que iba a ver una segunda ronda, sobre todo, por los suaves gemidos que salían de Temari mientras Shikamaru le besaba el cuello y mantenía sus manos bien ocupadas, pero desgraciadamente el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Temari se removió inquieta, pero el Nara solo gruño y continúo con su labor.

—Naraaaaa… —no era justo que fuera ahí— Nara, el-el timbre…

—_Tsk_, que se esperen. Ahora estamos ocupados.

Volvió a sonar. Temari suspiro y Shikamaru volvió a gruñir.

—No pienso ir. —Aclaro rotundamente el Nara. Para continuar besándola aquella parte del cuello.

Sono de nuevo, solo que ahora continuado y no paraba. Temari se harto y le dio la vuelta poniéndose encima de él.

—Ve a abrir.

—No.

Temari frunció el ceño.

—Vete a abrir, Shikamaru. Si no lo haces no dejaran de llamar, y ese maldito timbre me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—_Mendosukei…_

Temari se quito de encima de él y se metió entre las sabanas.

—Va a quemar el timbre, vago.

—Voy, voy.

Se bajo de la cama y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros.

—No creas que esto se va a quedar así, Temari.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. No lo dudes.

Shikamaru la sonrió de medio lado y bajo a abrir.

Temari suspiro. Ese hombre era muy, muy peligroso.

…

Cuando Shikamaru llego a la puerta, ya habían dejado de llamar. Suspiro y intento quitar su cara de enfado por interrumpirles, pero no lo consiguió. Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta lo iba a pagar muy caro, por supuesto que lo haría.

Quito el pestillo, y abrió la puerta sin miramientos para luego hablar con voz seria.

—¿Qué demonios quieres a las cuatro y media de la mañana?

Cuando subió la vista para ver al sujeto, se quedo helado. Era una maldita broma.

…

Temari se puso una camisa de Shikamaru y bajo las escaleras quedándose helada al llegar al final de estas.

—¿Pa-Papá?

—Menudo sueño más profundo que tenías, Shikamaru. —Miro por encima de él viendo a Temari parada a los pies de las escaleras. Luego miro a Shikamaru y se fijo en cómo iba vestido. Y se fijo que, bueno, que alguien estaba contento. Así que era por eso…—. ¡Oh, perdón por interrumpir hijo! Solo venía a decirte que… ¿Sabes? Pásate mañana por casa y te lo cuento. Si, no quiero molestar… —Se aleja unos de allí— Hasta mañana hijo. Y buenas noches a los dos.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja mirándolo extrañado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre? Debía de venir bebido.

Resoplo y cerró la puerta.

Anda que interrumpirlo para eso… Con lo bien que…

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta quedándose en shock con la boca abierta al ver a Temari parada en las escaleras.

—¿No me digas que…? —ella asintió— _Mendosukei…_

Acababa de entender porque su padre estaba tan raro. Se fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Temari le siguió con la boca abierta.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Decir que, mujer?

Temari resoplo. ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendía?

—Algo como: "Mañana me inventare alguna escusa, se lo explicare tranquila".

Shikamaru dejo el vaso de agua en el fregadero y se giro a verla extrañado.

—¿Inventarme una excusa? ¿Para qué iba a hacer algo como eso?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Bromeas, no?

—Para nada.

Salió de la cocina para ir de nuevo a la habitación. Temari lo siguió indignada. En el pasillo lo paro.

—Mira Temari, es muy simple, aunque tú no lo comprendas. ¿Por qué debería excusarme de lo que hago o no hago con la que es _mi_ mujer?

Temari abrió la boca para replicarle, pero tenía razón. Aunque, no entendía el tema principal. Él siguió andando hacia las escaleras, pero esta vez el propio Shikamaru freno su paso al no oír a Temari seguirlo. Ella estaba con una mano en la frente. Shikamaru se preocupo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No lo entiendes, Shikamaru. No entiendes mi punto.

—No entiendo tu punto... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo?

—Quizás para ti sea tu mujer Shikamaru.

—Y no solo para mí. Para el resto también. —Dijo dejando claro que ella le pertenecía.

—Bueno, y para el resto también. ¿Qué más da? Eso no es a lo que voy. —Suspiro intentando relajarse—. No te recuerdo. No recuerdo que fueras mi marido, y menos que lo eres ahora.

—Ya estas de nuevo…

—¡Maldición, Shikamaru! —grito ella enfadada— ¡Tengo amnesia, joder! ¿¡Que es lo que tu cerebro de genio no entiende de t-e-n-g-o - a-m-n-e-s-i-a!? —Sihikamaru apretó los puños de dentro de sus bolsillos vaqueros—. Sabía que no era buena idea…

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Crees que soy tu mujer cuando en realidad no los soy. —Sabía que la iba a interrumpir—. ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! Fue para liberar tensiones, Shikamaru. Los dos nos atraemos, es algo innegable, pero yo no te amo. En cambio tú a mi sí. Y no quiero hacerte daño, no sería justo. Eres…

La rubia se callo al sentir como Shikamaru la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sé lo que he hecho Temari, se lo que hemos hecho. Y pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, yo seré el único culpable. Yo sabía lo que acarrearía que nos acostáramos, y aun así no lo pude evitar. No pude evitar tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

La oji-verde-azulado se quedo sin palabras. El amor que sentía ese hombre hacia ella, era tan inmenso. Lo sentía en sus palabras, lo sentía en sus acciones, en sus gestos, en sus abrazos, en sus caricias, en sus besos. Pero sobre todo, lo sentía en sus ojos. En esos ojos que miraba ahora fijamente.

—De todas formas lo siento, yo tampoco pude evitar el deseo que sentía por ti. Pero ten clara una cosa: esto no se volverá a repetir. Sera lo mejor para los dos.

—Hombre, si quieres aprovechar ahora que estoy…

—¡Nara, hablo en serio!

—Vale, vale. Como quieras, mujer. Por cierto, que espectacular vas con mi camisa puesta. Te ves tan sexy, mujer.

Temari enrojeció ligeramente y pasó por delante de él subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Y encima no llevas anda debajo! Mujer, ¿cómo quieres que me contenga?

—¡Shikamaru!

—Vale, vale.

Llegaron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama.

—Si quieres me voy a la habitación de invitados. Porque quizás cambies de opinión y claro, no me puedo negar ante una dama tan hermosa…

—Duérmete ya, Nara. No me hagas cambiar de idea.

Shikamaru se quedo mirando al techo pero con una sonrisa. Temari miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde se hallaba el Nara, tumbada de lado.

—Mañana continuare con lo de Chouji.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Shikamaru lo había dicho para ver si podían seguir igual, para ver si esto había sido algo que cambiara su relación. Para ver si Temari seguía queriendo estar con él. Y obviamente, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Si insistes te ayudare, Nara. No puedes hacer nada sin mí. Además, tu amigo me cae bien. No quiero que le condenen por ser inocente.

Shimamaru sonrió. Aun tenía una oportunidad.

—Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

—Buenas noches, Temari.

Aunque Temari decía que no, eran un feliz matrimonio... Bueno, lo parecían…

En fin, simplemente, parecían marido y mujer. Y aun más cuando el moreno entrelazo su mano con la de Temari y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Su aroma le hacía conciliar mejor el sueño. Ella se giro inconscientemente, ya que estaba dormida, y se acostó sobre su pecho.

Sí, eran un matrimonio; por ahora, feliz.

…

Un chico pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir. Pensar que Temari estaba en casa del que era su marido… ¡Le ponía enfermo! Conseguiría tener de nuevo a Temari con él, costase lo que costase. Esto había pasado a ser algo personal.

La recordaba a todas horas, su aroma, su orgullo, su presencia… No puedo evitar hacer memoria…

—_¡Tayuya, me han dicho que estas saliendo con uno de la Villa de la Hoja!_

—_Oh, ¡cállate imbécil!_

—_No sé ni cómo te soporta._

—_Muy gracioso, idiota. ¿Y tú ya lo has dejado con esa rubita?_

—_¿Con Temari? ¡Qué va! ¡Nunca lo dejare con ella! ¡Es el amor de vida!_

—_Solo tienes 23 años, idiota…_

—_Y tú 20 y ya estás en otra villa por y con él._

—_¡Cállate idiota! —se había sonrojado._

—_¿Ya estáis discutiendo, tan fácil es igualarte a su nivel, Yoremi?_

—_¡Temari! —se acerco y la dio un beso rápido— Te iba a pasar a recoger._

—_No venias, así que como se suele decir: "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, a montaña ira a Mahoma"._

—_Rubia…_

—_Tayuya…_

—_Nos vemos después, Yoremi. Te dejo con tu noviecita._

—_Idiota. —Susurraron las dos a la vez._

—_¿Por qué te pones así con ella?_

—_¡Es ella la que empieza, Yoremi! Además, odio que se crea el ombligo del mundo._

—_Va, va. No es para tanto._

—_Lo es. Si tu no defiendes a tu novia, me parece fatal por tu parte._

—_Sí, sí… _

—_Por cierto, Gaara me ha ofrecido irme a Konoha durante una temporada para dirigir la empresa de allí._

_Yoremi se quedo estático._

—_¿Por cuánto?_

—_Ni idea, quizás semanas, meses o a lo mejor años. Depende._

—_Creía que te sentías peor al irte._

_Temari lo miro triste._

—_Eh, y así me siento. No te quiero dejar aquí solo, pero tampoco te puedes venir, y es mi trabajo. _

—_Ya, ya, ya. —Basari sonrió— ¿Cuándo te vas?_

—_En una semana. ¿Por?_

—_Pídela libre._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Tengo sorpresas para ti y tengo el sitio para tu exposción. _

—_¿En serio?_

—_Por favor._

—_No se Yoremi. No creo que a Gaara le guste y…_

—_¿Acaso no quieres venir a ver tu primera exposición?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Es mi propia exposición, y…_

—_Me han dicho que Tayuya irá a verla… —sonrió. La había mentido, pero funcionaria._

—_¿A verla? Muy bien, me pediré libre la semana entera._

Yoremi sonrió, esa semana fue la mejor de su vida.

…

Shikaku llego a casa cansado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Shikamaru iba por buen camino. Entro sin hacer ruido, se quito los zapatos, subió a su habitación sin hacer crujir la madera y llego a su habitación sin hacer nada de ruido.

—¿Dónde estabas, Shikaku?

Pero claro, su mujer tenía el sentido del oído más desarrollado de lo normal.

De hablar con Chouji y luego de visitar a Shikamaru.

—¿Antes habías bebido con los otros dos no? —Sikaku suspiro mientras la dejaba apoyarse en su pecho. Se daba cuenta de todo— ¿No había ido a visitarlo?

—Al parecer no.

—¿Y qué tal esta Chouji?

—Dentro de lo mal, se le ve con esperanzas tras decirle que Shikamaru lo ayudaría.

—¿Y qué tal esta el vago de nuestro hijo?

Shikaku acariciaba el pelo de la mujer.

—Creo que le interrumpí. Le iba a echar la bronca por no visitar a Chouji y le interrumpí…

—¿¡Estaba con Temari!? —Yoshino se levanto como un resorte mirándolo ilusionada y asombrada.

Shikaku la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, repitiendo la acción al darla un beso en la cabeza.

—No te ilusiones, mujer. Ha dado un paso de gigante, sí, pero aun le queda mucho camino.

…

**S**_&_**T**

**Se lo que pensáis: "¿¡pero qué gran mierda nos está metiendo esta con Yoremi!?". Es importante, muy importante esa parte. Jejejejej. **

**Shikaku y Yoshino son taaaaaaaan amoooooor. ¿Os habeis dado cuenta, no? Matrimonio en proceso de felicidad (ShikaTema) y matrimonio feliz (ShikaYoshi). Yo y mis ideas locas (?).**

_**Aunque este que no quepa en mi de felicidad, también estoy triste —pero poco en realidad, es que la felicidad del último manga me sobrepasa, pero no como acabo (ya que odie a Kishimoto por ello) sino... Bueno, ya sabéis. No me gusto como lo termino… Bueno, que me voy del tema—, ya que tengo una mala noticia para todos los seguidores de esta historia. **_

_**Por problemas mayores —filosofía—, por razones de peso —historia—, por la dura vida del estudiante —10 exámenes en dos semanas—, no os voy a volver a traer capítulo hasta el 24 de noviembre. Y no creáis que será doble, porque no, ósea es que no tengo tiempo —no sé ni de donde lo he sacado para hacer este—. De verdad, me da rabia, porque sé que esta no será la única vez. Habrá como mínimo, otras dos o tres. Por exámenes, y exámenes. **_

_**Me da rabia porque no puedo hacer un kage bushin y multiplicarme para que escriba por mí, pero bueh'. Espero que tras el parón me sigáis comentando. Besos, y de verdad que lo lamento, y no sabéis cuanto, porque la primera a la que le das rabia hacer esto, no dudéis que es a mí.**_

_**Responderé los reviews por privado para subir el capitulo inmediatamente. Así le tenéis recién sacado del horno.**_

_**Ya sabéis hasta el **__**24 de Noviembre**__**. Besos y comentadme que nunca dejare la historia, chicos.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
